Curse of the Black Pearl: Meeting His Second Love
by Sparrow Love7
Summary: Amanda and her best friend, Daniel have always wanted an adventure. This wish comes true when they somehow get sucked into Pirates of the Caribbean. What will happen when Amanda meets Captain Jack Sparrow? SEQUEL..JACK'S QUEST FOR AN ANSWER! READ IT!
1. Who Doesn't Want An Adventure?

_Okay, this is the first story of three. Obviously, I do not know what's going to happen in the third movie of Pirates, but I'm gonna guess. Anywho, this chapter is going to explain the main character and how she actually ends up in the movie, so here it goes!_

Who Doesn't Want An Adventure?

Amanda sat at her desk in her room, doing her homework. She was extremely bored and wishing more than anything that she could be downstairs, watching TV right at that moment. She was not the smartest girl in the world, but she wasn't dumb. Her strong subjects were history and literature. She loved to read and study about one specific thing: pirates.

Pirates had always fascinated her, even as a young girl. Her parents would always take her to pirate museums and sword-fighting shows and she never got bored when she was there. When the movie, Pirates of the Caribbean came out, she was so excited. Not only for the gorgeous Johnny Depp, but the fights, ships, stealing, and bad guys. She saw it with her best friend, Daniel.

Amanda and Daniel had been best friends for a long time. Since they were two years old. They both lived in the same neighborhood in Rhode Island. They were meant to be friends. They finished each other's sentences, they laughed nonstop, and they understood each other completely. A lot of people in their grade thought they were a couple, but it had never been that way. At least not for Amanda.

As Amanda started to finish up her geometry homework, her telephone rang. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Amanda, you're gonna freak out man." It was Daniel. They talked to each other on the phone for at least an hour daily.

"Dan, I'm doing my homework, what is it?"

"Pirates is on ABC!"

"Are you serious?" cried Amanda.

"Yeah, go watch it right now!"

Amanda's heart sunk. "I can't! I have to do my homework. I've still got a long way to go."

"Screw homework! This is the first time Pirates has ever been on TV. Are you gonna miss that just for some homework?"

Amanda smiled. Dan had always been a troublemaker. Not a serious one, but he still got into trouble a lot at school. He never did his homework or studied, but he was still a pretty smart guy and got B's in his classes. Amanda sighed. "I guess I can do my homework in front of the TV."

"Woot! All right, call me after the movie, okay?"

"Okay, bye." She hung up the phone and gathered her books up to go down to the basement to watch the movie. She walked down the stairs outside her room, and snuck quietly to the basement stairs. She opened the door and ran down. She sat down on the couch and turned on ABC.

"Look, there's a boy, there's a boy in the water!" cried the young Elizabeth in the movie.

Amanda smiled and opened her geometry book. How she wished she could be in the movie. She had always wanted to see what it would be like to be a pirate. It would be the perfect life to live on a ship and sail around the world. No wonder Jack Sparrow loved it so much. Amanda had never had a great adventure. She had never gone on any exotic vacations or almost died or anything like that. She had always wanted to have a real adventure. Pirates had an adventure every day. _"Ugh, that would be awesome to be a pirate. If only…" _Amanda looked up at the TV wonderingly.

_"No, how could I wish for that? It's never going to happen. I'm the biggest nerd in the world, wishing to be sucked into a movie. But how damn cool would that be? Aw man, I wish!" _She continued her homework, but kept looking up at the movie every couple seconds or so.

It was the part where the young Elizabeth sees the "Black Pearl" for the first time. Amanda was sitting on the edge of her seat; this part always gave her chills. Her eyes were wide open as she saw the black sails of the cursed ship. Hey eyes caught something in the middle of the screen that wasn't supposed to be in the movie. A small box. _"What the hell is that?"_ She went up to the screen to see if it was a smudge. She rubbed her finger against it, but that made it get bigger. Her heart jumped. "What the-?" It was bright white inside the box and it was very bright. It was about the size of her head now. She looked around her and called her sister's name. "Kristen? Um, something's wrong with the TV!" There was no response. She turned to the screen again and now the box was taking up more than half the screen. She hesitantly lifted her finger and touched the inside of the box. That was a mistake. Her whole hand vanished inside the silvery liquid of the box and pulled her whole body forward. Amanda screamed as she was sucked into the box. She was surrounded by light, falling…falling.

"Amanda! Oh my gosh, Amanda!"

Someone was whispering at her. It was probably Kristen, waking her up. She probably fell asleep while watching the movie. _"Wait a minute. I wasn't watching the movie. I was up by the screen and that box…that box!"_

"The box!" screamed Amanda and she sat up. The next minute, her mouth was hanging open in surprise.

Dan was standing in front of her, dressed in a servant costume. His long, brown hair was tied back in a ponytail and he looked just as shocked as she did. "Amanda, where the hell are we?"

Amanda stood up and looked at her surroundings. They were in a hallway of a house; a very large house. She recognized it at once as she looked up at the chandelier above the staircase. She turned to Dan. "Oh my gosh, Dan, this is the Swanns' house! We're in Pirates!"

Dan shook his head. "That's impossible! How can we be here? And why are you wearing that?"

Amanda looked down and did not see her gray sweater or jeans anymore. She was wearing a light blue dress with an apron over it. The dress just touched the floor and she was wearing dirty, brown shoes that did not go with the dress at all. She touched her hair and realized that it was up in tight bun. "Dan, I think we're servants."

"Oh great! I'm so glad to be sucked into Pirates to be a servant."

"So you saw a box too?"

Dan nodded with a look of disappointment on his face. "I wanted to come as a pirate, not a servant. This wasn't supposed to happen." He sat down, against the wall.

Amanda sat down next to him. Sitting in the dress was not easy. It fluffed up around her as soon as she touched the ground. The inside of the dress was itching against her leg. She finally got comfortable and said, "I can't believe we're here. I mean, I know it sucks that we didn't come as pirates or anything, but…this is the coolest thing that's ever happened to me." She looked at Dan. He looked back at her and smiled.

"What are you two doing?"

Dan and Amanda looked up at a stern, angry woman standing in front of them. She had gray hair that was also in a tight bun, and she was wearing the same thing as Amanda, except that the dress was gray. They both stared at her, confused.

"Well, don't just sit there! You, girly, you've got to go help Miss Swann change into her dress. And you, you have to help with setting the table downstairs."

They both just kept staring at them. This angered her a lot. "Well, come on then! If you don't do this, I'm going to get fired too! Get up and do your work!" They sprang up and she walked down the stairs, briskly.

They looked at each other for a minute. "Alright, I'll see you…later…I guess," Amanda said.

"Yeah…um…sure." They waved "goodbye" and Amanda walked down the hall to the left. The end door was blocked by two people and Amanda recognized them at once.

It was Governor Swann and one of the maids in the movie that helps Elizabeth get dressed. She came up behind them as Governor Swann was banging on the door of the room. _"This is so cool! They don't know what she's doing in there, but I do! She's hiding the medallion right now."_ After Elizabeth said "yes", he opened the door.

The other maid looked at her and rolled her eyes. Amanda just smiled and did as she did. She walked briskly into the room and opened the shades of her windows. The light almost blinded her. She looked out the window.

Port Royal. It was beautiful. Ships were sailing out in the beautiful, blue bay. The sun was shining and the town was busy with life. She was hypnotized for a moment, until the other maid touched her shoulder.

She whispered at her, "Come on, we've got to dress the princess."

Amanda smiled at her. She had never really liked Elizabeth in the movies, but she wasn't about to be rude to her. This was her only chance to do something really exciting. If she became friends with Elizabeth, she could go with her on the adventure. _"Aw snap!"_ The two maids rushed over to Elizabeth.

Amanda knew this whole scene by heart. She didn't have time to pay attention to Governor Swann and Elizabeth because this corset thing was hard to put on. All the laces and holes were hard to match up. The other maid was doing it like she had done this everyday. And as Amanda thought about it, she probably did do it every day. Once, Elizabeth gasped and looked at the two maids. Amanda couldn't imagine how painful it must be to wear this thing.

Elizabeth then said the famous line. "Well women in London must've learned not to breathe." Amanda had to try very hard not to start giggling. This was the coolest thing that had ever happened to her and it was about to get much better, but she didn't know it yet.

_I know this chapter wasn't that exciting, but the next one is going to have Jack Sparrow in it, so it'll be better. I'll try to update it soon. Hope you guys all liked it!_


	2. A Stroll Through Port Royal

_Hello everyone! Thank you guys SO much for the review, you guys are so nice. I actually didn't expect good reviews but I got some nice ones, so thanks so much! This chapter has the beautiful Jack Sparrow in it, so get ready!_

Stroll Around Port Royal

After Amanda and the other maid had dressed Elizabeth, they went out into the hall outside Elizabeth's room.

"I'm Bethany. It's so relieving to finally have someone to help me with the princess," she said in an annoyed tone.

"You really do not like Elizabeth, do you?" asked Amanda as they started walking down the carpeted stairs. She had tried a British accent and it seemed to have worked because Bethany continued talking.

"She never has been too kind on the maids, if you know what I mean. I've never had the chance to talk to her. Besides, she is always busy, with her father being governor and everything." Amanda smiled.

_"Haha, I'm still not getting over this. This is awesome! She really thinks I'm British! I guess I'm pretty good."_

"You never told me you name."

Amanda was about to introduce herself but she realized that her name wasn't really 1800s like. So she thought of one up in her head. "I'm…Margaret."

Bethany smiled and they walked across the front hall to what must have been the servants' room.

It was a small, but nice room. The walls were covered in exquisite, red wallpaper and there was a large, dining table in the center of the perfect, white carpet on the floor. Amanda looked out of the window to see Port Royal again. She got the chills and had to control herself from crying aloud with joy. She peered around the room and spotted Daniel by another window, looking out at the town too. She promised Bethany she'd be right back and ran to Dan and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around and saw Amanda, his eyes sparkled and he started talking in a hushed voice.

"Oh my God, can you believe this Amanda? Look, Port Royal. I bet you've already seen it outside Elizabeth's window, right? Oh dude, you saw her like naked, right? Was she hot?" Dan sometimes forgot that Amanda was a girl and did not like women.

"Ew, no! I don't even think she's that pretty, but we've gotta be friends with her to go along with the adventure. Don't you understand? If we get involved with the main characters, we can be in the adventure to the Isle De Muerta!"

Daniel's eyes brightened even more. "I totally didn't even think about that! That's so unbelievably awesome. We'll get to see Barbosa and meet Captain Jack Sparrow and-."

Amanda's heart stopped and she grabbed Dan's arm. "What?" Dan asked.

"Oh my gosh. I never thought of that before. We could meet Jack Sparrow," Amanda said dramatically.

"Yes Amanda, we could meet Johnny Depp, but it's not really him so you can't blow our covers by going up to him and start crying," said Daniel in a way a teacher would talk to kindergarten students.

"I would so not cry," Amanda stated, not making eye contact with him.

"Yeah, sure," Dan scoffed.

"Anywho," Amanda continued, still whispering, "it's so cool to listen to them talk. I know what they're going to say before they even say it. Elizabeth totally said the famous line about the women in London and how they can't breathe."

"Oh, sweet! Oh yeah! Will Turner is most likely out in the hall by now. Let's go listen!"

They started laughing and scurried over to the door that led out to the hall. The other maids and servants were busy getting their supplies for cleaning or they were eating, so it did not look suspicious when Dan and Amanda crouched next to the door and opened it a tiny bit to look out into the hall.

At first, they didn't see anything, but then they saw him: Will Turner. He was standing there, with a guilty look on his face which meant he had already broken the candle off the wall. Governor Swann was walking towards him. Dan and Amanda couldn't really hear them, but they didn't have to. They were speaking the lines for them.

Amanda whispered for Governor Swann, "Do pass my compliments on to your master, hmm?"

Dan spoke with Will's response. "I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated." At that moment, Elizabeth came down the stairs in her beautiful gown for Norrington's ceremony. "Aw, dude, she's hot," Dan whispered as Governor Swann complimented Elizabeth. Amanda gently hit Dan on the shoulder and they continued their role-play.

"Will, it's so good to see you. I had a dream about you last night," whispered Amanda for Elizabeth.

"About me?"

"Elizabeth, is that entirely appropriate?"

"It was about when we first met, do you remember?"

"How could I forget Ms. Swann?"

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?"

"At least once more, Ms. Swann, as always."

They both started cracking up after that and did not realize how hard they were until Bethany came up behind them and asked, "What are you two doing?"

They both sprang up and turned around, away from the door. "Nothing, I was just showing Daniel here that the floor in the hall needs to be washed again," stuttered Amanda. She heard Daniel stifle a laugh.

Bethany looked at both of them curiously. "You two are very strange. How old are you?"

Daniel answered, "Seventeen."

"Ah, that is how old I was when I first started working here and now I am twenty-three years old. Just shows you how long and awful your life can end up to be. Well, move along, I have to go make Elizabeth's bed while she is at the ceremony. I hope to see you two soon." She walked out of the room, leaving Dan and Amanda to start cracking up again.

"Dude, that was hilarious!"

"Yeah it was!" They continued to laugh until Amanda realized something. She gasped. "Dan!"

"What?"

"Elizabeth went to the ceremony for Norrington. And who comes during the ceremony?"

Dan thought for a second and then a smile broke across his face. "Jack Sparrow."

"Let's go!" said Amanda as she made for the door.

Dan grabbed her hand. "Wait! What about working? We're gonna get in trouble if we just leave."

"Oh, they won't mind. We'll only be gone long enough to see Jack saving Elizabeth and all that jazz. Come on Dan, this is our only chance to go on an adventure like this and you're gonna be a pansy and stay here to clean the house."

Dan smiled. "Fine, let's go." Amanda squealed and they ran out into the hall and out the front door of the Swanns' house.

"This is so cool! I can't believe that we're in Port Royal right now!" cried Amanda as they walked down the street. The streets were full of hay, people, chickens, and food as they figured out the way to the docks. The air smelled of bathrooms and dirty livestock, but they were too excited to notice the bad stench. Amanda's heart was beating so fast. She was about to meet Jack Sparrow, her favorite character in any movie she had ever seen.

"Come on, I think we turn left here and we should see the docks," said Dan, pointing ahead of them. They did turn left and saw at the end of the street clear, blue water.

"Yes! You were right! There are the docks! Jack Sparrow is going to be here any moment!"

"Amanda, calm down. Remember, you're supposed to have no idea who he is."  
Amanda exhaled to calm herself. "Yeah, you're right, you're right. It's fine. I'm gonna be cool. Don't worry." Dan laughed and they stepped on to the wooden boards of the actual dock.

"So, should we just wait here for him to arrive?" asked Dan, looking out into the harbor.

"Uh, sure."

"How are we actually going to meet him, bump into him or something?"

"I haven't really thought of that."

"Well, we better think of something. He's gonna be here soon."

"Ahhh, I don't know!" cried Amanda.

They both thought a moment and then Daniel turned to her. "I have an idea, but you actually might not like it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He leaned over to her and whispered it in her ear. "Are you serious?" cried Amanda. "There's no way I'm doing that, he's not gonna buy it."

"Why not? I would!"

"Really?" asked Amanda surprised.

"Ew…come on…it's the only way to get his attention."

Amanda thought a moment, but then gave in. "Fine, but don't blame me if it doesn't work."

"I won't."

The two of them waited for about half an hour, when they saw him: Jack Sparrow. He was coming in on his sinking boat; his long hair flying in the wind, a look of pure happiness on his face as he sailed through the harbor. Everything about him was perfect; from his pirate clothing up to his gorgeous face. Amanda's heart was beating so fast that she could hear it. "Dan, I'm nervous."

"Just stick with the plan Amanda. Don't worry, he'll buy it."

Dan was standing away from her, like he didn't know her. He was facing the town as she was facing Jack. She had hitched up her skirt and was leaning on one leg. She felt so awkward; trying to look sexy, but she would do almost anything to be a part of this adventure. She had let her hair down and it was blowing in the wind. She saw Jack get off the sinking boat and be approached by the man who looked after the ships.

"Hold up there you! It's a shilling to tie up your boat to the dock." Jack pointed out his obviously destroyed boat. "And I shall need to know your name."

Jack placed three shillings on the book. "What do you say to three shillings and we forget the name." Amanda smiled.

"Welcome to Port Royal Mr. Smith." This was it, Jack was walking towards her, she was about to change the history of the movie.

"Ahoy there Mr. Smith," said Amanda in the sexiest voice she could possibly attempt. It must have worked because Jack turned around and looked over at her. She couldn't breathe. He, Johnny Depp, was looking at her. _"Oh my gosh, he's beautiful!"_

"Ahoy there missy," he said as he stepped closer to her, looking her up from bottom to top. "What's a lovely lass like you doing here on the docks?"

Amanda glanced over at Dan who was nodding at her to keep talking. "Just waiting for a man like you to keep me entertained."

Jack was getting closer and closer. He had a way of not caring about people's space bubbles. He was very close to her now, close enough for her to see the charcoal under his eyes perfectly. "I would love to be that man m'lady. But I, unfortunately, have business to attend to, so if you will excuse me…"

"Wait!" cried Amanda as he started to walk away. "I know what you are!"

Jack seemed interested in this and turned back around to her. "Do you now? And what exactly am I?"

"A pirate. I've seen plenty of men like you and you're all the same. Dark, tan faces, dirty, and always trying to keep people guessing. But you're all so predictable."

This seemed to have a great effect on Jack because he answered stiffly, "Well then, luv, you must not know Captain Jack Sparrow at all because he is not like every other pirate. I am…unique."

"Pfft…unique. I'm sure."

He leaned closer to her so that she could feel his warm breath on her face. "What can I do to prove it you, luv?"

This was it. This was her chance to go along with him. "Take me with you."

This obviously wasn't the answer he was expecting. He stood upright. "What?"

"Take me with you. I don't care where you're going and I won't tell anyone. Please, I just want to leave this place."

"This isn't a trap, is it?" he asked as he looked around, expecting men to come charging at him at any moment.

"No, it isn't. My name is Margaret and I am a maid at the governor's household. I want to leave Port Royal more than anything. I swear to you that you will not regret bringing me along with you. I will not do anything wrong."

"Being with a pirate is nasty business, luv. There are fights, stealing, storms. I don't think that you're ready for that. Besides, how do I know that you're coming on board to be just a pirate?" He looked at her dress and the way her hair was done.

"I'm not a prostitute if that's what you mean," Amanda said, getting irritated with the way she looked. "Look, if you don't want to prove to me what's so different about you compared to other pirates, then I'll leave now and go back to being a maid. But if you want to prove to me that you're the best pirate in the entire ocean, then let me come with you and I swear that there will be no funny business. I'll only stay for as long as you want me to. I'll do anything for you as your partner if you just let me come with you."

Jack started at her for a moment. Amanda's heart was beating quickly. She was praying to God that he would let her come with him. It seemed like forever until he finally responded. "All right, it's an accord then." And he held out his hand to her.

Her heart jumped with joy as she reached over and shook hands with the man that was going to change her life, forever.

_Yeah! Jack Sparrow rocks! The next chapter involves the jail scene and when the "Black Pearl" attacks Port Royal. I'll update soon!_


	3. And Then They Made Me Their Chief

_I kinda lied. The jail scene is not in this chapter, sorry! But it will be in the next one, do not worry! This is still a good chapter though, don't worry!_

Can You Sail Under the Command Of A Pirate?

Amanda looked over at Daniel and saw him giving her the thumbs up and grinning from ear to ear. She winked at him as Jack and she started walking off the docks. _"I hope this plan works. I go to jail with Jack and Daniel gets kidnapped with Elizabeth tonight. I really hope it works."_ She looked at him one last time before Jack turned toward her.

"Listen luv, the business I have to do is…not…well…it's piracy if you must know." Chills spread through Amanda as she smiled at Jack. "And what we have to do is find a new boat because, as you saw, my boat isn't very prepared for the seven seas, savvy?" Amanda nodded.

Now that she wasn't acting like a prostitute anymore, it was very hard to stay cool around Jack Sparrow. He was so intimidating, yet kind and relaxed. Amanda freaked out every time he came near her. She knew she was going to get used to him fast but at the moment, she was nervous as hell.

They walked around town, Jack stopping her every few moments to hide behind a wall as men in red coats passed by them. Amanda found this exciting to be on the run from guards. After walking for about ten minutes, she saw the dock ahead where the Interceptor and the Dauntless were floating in the water. She smiled, knowing that one of her favorite scenes was coming up. Jack touched her shoulder. She turned red and looked up at him. "Listen...Margie…uh; I've got this under control. See those gents up there?" He pointed ahead to Murtogg and Mullroy, the two idiotic men that she loved.

"Yes?"

"Well, just follow my lead, savvy?"

"All right."

They walked down the descending dock and walked past the two guards like they weren't there. The two men saw them and ran in front of them with their weapons. "These docks are off-limits to civilians."

Jack smiled and said, "I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." He grabbed Amanda's arm and started to walk again but the two men just blocked them one again. Jack took a deep breath of annoyance.

"Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy up to do at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen, such as yourselves, did not merit an invitation?"

Amanda stifled a laugh as she looked at how uncomfortable the two men looked. Murtogg tried to bring pride to himself as he said the next line.

"Someone's got to make sure that this dock stays off-limits to civilians."

**"**It's a fine goal, to be sure. But it seems to me... that a ship like that makes this one here seem a bit superfluous, really."

The conversation continued with the two men talking about the Black Pearl and arguing whether or not if it existed. During this, Jack touched Amanda's arm and motioned to her to get on the Interceptor. She smiled at him and they both slipped away, the two men still arguing of course. They climbed on and Jack started playing with the wheel as Amanda giggled at his silliness.

The two men realized that they were gone and looked up at them. Mullroy ran in front with his weapon out in front of him. Jack went rigid as they too climbed on board. They yelled on at Jack for going against their rules and Jack just stood there. It was amazing to see how calm he was under such pressure. If Amanda was in this situation, she would be freaking out, not knowing what to say. Amanda was spacing out until she heard someone talking to her.

"And you miss? Do you want to help with the stealing of a ship with this Mr. Smith?" Amanda quickly looked over at Jack and saw his head bow down a fraction of an inch. She turned back to Murtogg and Mullroy and said, "Yes."

Murtogg frowned with disbelief. "You are traveling around a random town that you have never been to with a random man?"

"I'm not random," Jack cut in. "We're brother and sister."

"Are you?" Mullroy said sarcastically obviously not believing what he had said.

"Yes," Jack said dramatically and Amanda felt that a story was about to begin. He walked over to the side of the ship and sat down. The two men walked over to him and listened to him interested.

"When Margaret and I were young children we lived very far from here. We grew up in a tribe on a tropical island where even I don't know the location is now. The tribe had very strict laws that only the adults knew about. For example, married couples could only have two children, no one could ever leave the island, and the chief of the tribe would have to be cooked and eaten after having the position for ten years." Not only were Mullroy and Murtogg staring at Jack in disbelief, so was Amanda. How could anybody come up with a story like that right on the spot? Of course, only Jack Sparrow could. He continued. "Our parents loved us more than anything in the world. I was born first of course and seven years later, so was Margaret. We were the closest family in the tribe and the present chief must have noticed that for he did the worst thing he could have ever done to split us apart."

"What did he do?" asked Murtogg, his eyes full of wonder.

Jack took a deep breath in, his eyes actually filling with what looked like tears. "He made my father chief."

The two men gasped loudly, covering their mouths with their hands. Jack nodded, turning towards Amanda to grab her hand. She tried really hard to look sad, but it was difficult when she wanted to burst out laughing. Jack took another deep breath and continued his story. "I was thirteen when this happened and Margaret was six so you can imagine how hard it was for us. The day of his death, my mother was a tragedy. She was too depressed to even talk to us. Margie and I knew that after my father's death, my mother would not last much longer. And we were right. She left three months later on a raft she had been building." How perfect the two men were as an audience. They both looked like they were going to burst out crying. "So, I took care of Margaret. It was hard, almost like being a father to her. But the tribe helped us out. We both hated them but we had nowhere to go. So we accepted them. Not in our hearts but in our minds. We knew we had to leave the island some day, when Margaret would get older. Soon, I was a young man. I was twenty-three years old and the tribe wanted me to get married to a woman named Natubi. I refused and the tribe threatened to do something horrible to my sister and me. We fought and bickered with them more than ever and then…"

He paused dramatically and Mullroy leaned forward. "And then? And then what?"

Jack leaned closer to them. "And then they made me their chief."

Right at that moment, Amanda hadn't even been expecting it, Elizabeth landed in the water, unconscious from the top of the tall wall facing the ocean. They all sprang up and Amanda knew what was about to come. Jack was about to meet Elizabeth for the first time. _"Ugh, she's so annoying. I can't wait until she gets kidnapped tonight."_

"Will you be saving her?" Jack asked the two men.

"I can't swim!" cried Mullroy.

Jack looked back at Amanda quickly and then took off his hat and "effects." "Pride of the king's navy you are. Do not lose these." He bent forward; his hand closed together and did a graceful dive off the side of the ship towards Elizabeth. Amanda ran from the ship to the dock where she knew Jack and Elizabeth would come. Mullroy and Murtogg were right behind her, breathing heavily because of their guns. Amanda looked up at the sky and saw it turning a light gray, the wind picking up and clouds gathering closer and closer towards Port Royal. The Black Pearl was coming tonight. She got the chills and looked behind her to see Norrington and his men running up behind her. She looked out into the water and Jack was up on the dock now with Elizabeth over his shoulder.

"Not breathing!" cried Mullroy as he felt Elizabeth's chest.

"Move!" yelled Jack getting out a small knife. He was dripping wet, from his hair to the soaked shirt that was now showing off his nice, large biceps. Amanda couldn't help looking at him. He was so good-looking. His charcoal was running down his eyes a little bit but he was still handsome as ever. He cut the laces of the corset on Elizabeth and she suddenly awoke with a start, coughing up the water that was in her lungs.

"Never would have thought of that," said Mullroy as he was handed the corset.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." Jack suddenly saw the medallion on Elizabeth's chest and reached out to hold it in his hands. "Where did you get that?" he said in awe. Elizabeth's face went pale and she never had time to answer because men suddenly surrounded Jack and Amanda with swords.

"On your feet," said Norrington, a look of disgust on his face. Amanda and Jack stood side by side, Jack glancing over at her every couple seconds.

"We'll get out of this Margie, don't worry," Jack whispered out of the side of his mouth as Governor Swann came over and tried to cover Elizabeth.

"I know we will," whispered Amanda. And she truly did know.

"You just have to have hold of me at all times, you understand?"

"Yes."

Governor Swann had just recognized Amanda. "You…miss? Aren't you a maid at my household?"

Elizabeth looked over at her in shock. "Yes, you are. You helped me get changed this morning."

Governor looked at both Jack and Amanda and clearly stated, "Shoot them!"

"Father! Even though the maid is a deal I know not of, she does not need to be killed. And Norrington, do you really plan on killing my rescuer?" At that, the weapons were raised and Norrington held out his hand to Jack.

"A thanks will be in order."

Jack hesitated before he reached out his hand and grabbed Norrington's. In a blink of an eye, Norrington grabbed Jack's wrist and pulled the shirt up off his forearm to reveal the engraved "P" in Jack's arm. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, have we…pirate?" Jack sighed with disappointment.

"Hang them!" cried out Governor.

"Keep your guns on them men! Gillette, fetch some irons!" cried Norrington. Amanda clung to Jack's shirt tighter than ever as Norrington pushed Jack's shirt up even more to reveal the sparrow symbol. "Well, well, well Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" He flung his arm off him as if it was a poisonous snake.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir." Amanda stifled a giggle and Norrington glared at her.

"Well, I don't see your ship…captain?"

"I'm in the market as it were."

Amanda faded out of the scene, waiting for what she knew was going to be a difficult scene in the movie now that she was there. How were her and Jack going to escape together? Would he have the strength to lift her up with him on the rope? _"What if he isn't? What if I just fall in the pit of soldiers below us? Then I'll be captured and taken to a completely different cell. I can't let that happen. I just have to trust Jack. He said everything would be all right." _Amanda was so out of it that she did not even notice that the soldiers were moving her and Jack farther along the docks and that Elizabeth was defending them. She came back to reality when Jack suddenly nudged Amanda.

"Margaret!" he whispered sharply.

"What?"

"I'm going to grab Elizabeth which should give the men a distraction so we can escape."

"Are you sure it's going to work Jack?" Amanda nervously asked. She smiled to herself, knowing that it would.

"Trust me Margaret." And he gave Amanda a beautiful side grin. Amanda smiled back and looked forward.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a life of wickedness," Norrington tried explaining to Elizabeth.

"But it seems enough to condemn him," Jack spoke up from behind Elizabeth. Amanda was having the irons put on her and they were rather tight. Her skin was already turning red from them.

"Indeed!"

The soldiers backed off Jack and Amanda and he gave her one quick grin before saying, "Finally," and heaved his arms forward to have the chain of the irons around Elizabeth's neck. She gasped in fright and all the men flinched.

"No, no! Don't shoot!" cried Governor Swann as the soldiers pointed their guns right at Elizabeth, Jack, and Amanda.

"I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects, please…and my hat." Amanda still clung to Jack's shoulder, frightened for the escape more than ever.

Norrington hesitated and Jack's shout became a warning. "Commodore!" He moved towards the other men to get Jack's things. Jack leaned close to Elizabeth to whisper in her ear.

_"Ugh, she's so annoying!" _Amanda thought to herself when Jack practically embraced Elizabeth as she put on his effects. _"She's not even that pretty and she's always getting the attention."_

Here it was…the escape. Jack, Elizabeth, and she were backing up to the rope on which they would flee the scene. He was so calm. He was not even showing any fear at all, but he knew this would be difficult. And then…the famous line. "Gentlemen, m'lady…you will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" He flung Elizabeth towards the men and Amanda had no time to see if it worked because Jack grabbed her around the waist and grabbed the rope behind them. She grabbed onto his shoulder tightly as they flew up to the top of the contraption. The wind blew up around her skirt and she felt it fly up slightly. She then heard the sound of a bolt breaking and her and Jack were starting to spin. He cried out and she closed her eyes to stop herself from throwing up. She then felt wood beneath her feet as Jack pushed her onto a narrow beam of wood. Bullets were flying past her, missing her by inches. Her heart was beating fast as she copied Jack by flinging her chain of the irons over the rope that brought her down to the ground in safety. They both ran as fast as they could. Amanda was running so fast that she shrieked when Jack suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her into an alleyway that was next to the town.

"Shhh!" Jack whispered and he pushed her against the wall of the building. He covered her mouth with his hand to stifle her scream and there was silence. The only thing that was heard were the cries of seagulls and the heavy breathing of Jack and Amanda. His breath was hot on her face and she could see beads of sweat slowly dripping down his face. She suddenly heard the sound of the soldiers running by and Jack did not take his hand off her mouth until they were all gone. He was still close to her though, staring at her with a smile on his face as she gasped for air. "Well Margaret, thought your first day of piracy would be easy, did ya?"

_All right, there it is! Next chapter IS going to have the jail scene. Sorry I lied! Hope you guys are liking it!_


	4. Meeting William Turner

**Meeting William Turner**

Amanda was still breathing loudly as Jack walked to the opposite side of the alley and looked out into the busy town street. Sweat was glistening along her brow and chest. She wiped her hair back to make herself more presentable. _"Oh my God, I just escaped with Jack Sparrow. That was the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me."_

"Margaret!" Jack whispered from across the alley.

Amanda looked up and stealthily walked over to him to crouch beside him and look out at the town also. "Where are we going to go Jack?"

Jack was still glancing up and down the street, thinking of an idea. He turned towards Amanda. "We're going to cross the street. It looks like Norrington's men are on the other side of town right now. That escape had them fooled." He smiled to himself, proud of his work. "But you did great luv, you didn't fall behind at all."

Amanda blushed, but managed to smile. "Thanks. It wasn't too easy though."

"No, it never is. That's why it's fun." He turned back to the street one more time to see if there were any soldiers. "All right, they're not here. Let's go!" He grabbed her hand and they quickly walked across the cobblestone street. People were walking very close to them and it felt like everyone was staring at them. Amanda knew that it was just in her head but it still felt strange. Jack stopped near Will's shop where the statue of the man with the sword in his hand stood. "Look out!" Jack whispered as Amanda saw soldiers coming closer to them. They both dove behind the statue and stood there, waiting for them to pass. When they did, Jack slid the sword out of the statue's hand and walked in front of the shop's door. More soldiers were passing by, so Jack grabbed her hand once more and they entered through the door of Will's shop.

_"Aw man! It's the sword fight between Jack and Will coming up. I'm so excited!" _Amanda thought to herself as the smell of metal and livestock filled up her nose. "Where are we Jack?" Amanda asked, although she knew very well where they were.

"A blacksmith's shop. You know, where they make swords and everything. This is where we can get out irons off. Follow me." They walked over to a table where a tool, Amanda had never seen before, lay. Jack was rummaging through all the tools in the box when Mr. Brown dropped the empty bottle in his hand as he lay asleep. Jack flinched and looked behind him. "What was that?'

Amanda pointed to Mr. Brown. Jack walked over and tapped him on the chest. He moved a small bit but did not wake. Jack started to turn to walk away, but suddenly spun back to scream in Mr. Brown's face. He still did not wake so Jack came back over to the tools. "That man is not going to be waking for a long time."

Amanda giggled and Jack looked over at her with a smile on her face. "You know luv, I wasn't sure about you. But I think that you and I are going to be a great team."

Amanda blushed and they both tried taking their irons off with everything. All the tools were lying in a pile by the time Jack got his idea about the contraption pulled by the donkey. "How do I get the donkey to move though?" Jack asked looking around the room. "Do I spank it…do I tell it what to do?"

Amanda laughed again and pointed to the poker sitting in the fire pit. "How 'bout that Jack?"

Jack looked over at the poker and a mischievous look filled up his eyes. He walked over to it and swung it out of the pit. He looked at it curiously and then walked over to the donkey to give it what it needed to move the contraption.

It started moving and Jack pointed his finger at Amanda. "Margaret, you first. Come on."

Amanda walked over to him and held her hands out to him. "How are we going to do this?"

Jack grabbed her wrists and hung them over the cutting chains of the contraption. He allowed the chain from the irons to hang down in the chains and they almost immediately broke off. Amanda gasped and Jack laid her hands back down. "There you go missy."

He then did the same as Amanda and they were both free. The moment Jack had his hands down to his side, the front door of the shop opened, and William Turner was walking inside. Jack grabbed Amanda's wrist and they both hid behind a barrel against the opposite wall from the donkey. They say there in silence, listening to Will finding Jack's things. Jack suddenly grabbed Amanda's head and whispered in her ear. "Margaret, this is what I need to do. I have to fight him. I can win. This is the only way to get out of here, savvy? Just sit here and wait for me to finish and we'll leave."

Amanda nodded and Jack let go of her face. "Well then, here I go." He stood up and brushed the dust off his clothing. Will was just finding his boss asleep.

"Right where I left you," he said, sighing disappointedly. He walked over the tool box and saw all the tools lying around where they obviously were not located before. "Not where I left you." He saw Jack's hat and reached forward but Jack came out of nowhere and nudged Will's hand with his sword. Will flinched and turned towards him. Chills spread along Amanda's arms. This was one of the best scenes in the entire movie. "You…you're the one they're looking for. The pirate," Will said disgusted.

"You seem somewhat familiar, have I threatened you before?" Jack said with a little bit of amusement in his voice

"I try to avoid making familiarity with pirates," Will said, his voice cold as ice.

"Well then, it would be a shame making a black mark on your record then, so if you'll excuse me." Jack started walking away but suddenly stopped when Will grabbed his own sword and pointed it at Jack's back.

Jack turned back around, this time with a smile on his face. "You find this wise boy, crossing blades with a pirate?"

Will pointed his sword closer to Jack. "You threatened Miss Swann."

Jack held his sword out and pressed it against Will's. "On'y a little."

The fight started and Amanda sat there in shock at how amazing this was to see from right next to them. The concentration and the enjoyment on Jack's face as he swung his sword around were amazing. It looked so easy when Jack fought. Amanda knew that if she picked up a sword and actually tried fighting someone, she would make a complete fool of herself. She kept watching the two of them fight and it became more serious. They jumped on the contraption pulled by the donkey. Amanda could barely hear what they were yelling at each other, but she didn't need to. She had memorized this part. They were coming closer and closer to each other. Soon, they were both on the wooden ramp where they had to balance. Jack's iron chains got stuck in the board above them and he kicked the board on the ramp which hit Will right in the face. He went flying off the ramp and Jack pulled his legs up to get his irons out of the wood. The fight kept going and going and Amanda was just sitting behind the barrel, waiting for it to end. Finally, when Jack had Will without a weapon, he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Will. Will stood there, exhausted, and said, "You cheated."

"Pirate," Jack said. Amanda smiled and came from behind the barrel and walked towards them both.

"Good job Jack," she said as she stood in front of Will. Will suddenly turned confused.

"Wait a minute, weren't you alone?" Will asked.

"No, this here is Margaret and she is my assistant. Now, move away," Jack ordered, pointing his gun at Will's face, but Will was stubborn.

"No!"

"Please move!" Jack pleaded. Amanda could see that he was nervous for the soldiers to come.

"I can not just step aside and let you go free."

"This shot is not meant for you." All of a sudden, Amanda hadn't even thought of this coming, she felt a large bottle drop on her head, and pain took hold of her body. Blackness swirled into her eyes and she felt herself drop to the floor before losing consciousness.

"Margaret…Margaret…" Someone was gently shaking Amanda. She was lying on hard floor and a sharp pain shot through her head.

"Ow!" Amanda groaned as she sat up to see Jack sitting next to her. They were in the jail. It reeked of dirty bodies and sweat. Dirt was everywhere and she could hear the men in the cell next to them calling for the dog with the keys. She turned to Jack. "What happened?"

"Got attacked, from behind," he said leaning against the wall with his hat on. She could see the shame in his eyes because for the first time, he had been beaten. Amanda thought he was going to be silent but then he spoke to her again. "I'm sorry Margaret."

She looked at him in surprise. "Jack, you don't have to apologize. I know you weren't expecting this."

"I know, but you expected more from me. I promise we'll find a way out of here." He turned to her with a smile on his face. Amanda blushed. He looked really good in this scene of the movie. The shadow on his face and the light of the moon shining in his eyes made him look so perfect. He saw her turn red because he smiled and moved closer to her. "Eyeing Captain Jack, are you?"

Amanda playfully nudged him and said, "Only in your dreams Jack, only in your dreams." She looked up at him and they stared at each other for a moment until the sounds of cannons were heard.

Jack's face lit with recognition and he stood up quickly. "I know those guns." He ran to the window and Amanda quickly followed. This part of the movie was so intense, her heart was racing. "It's the Pearl," Jack said in awe as he stared out at the haunting ship in the ocean, destroying the town of Port Royal.

This was when the other men in the cell came over and asked about the ship. Amanda suddenly got chills up her arms. This was when Daniel was supposed to be captured. Fear struck her as she thought of everything that could go wrong. Daniel might not be in the same place at the right time with Elizabeth. If that happened, this whole adventure would be a waste. It would be nothing without Daniel.

"Are you alright Margaret?" Jack asked looking down at her. His gorgeous brown eyes were filled with concern at the nervous look on her face. Amanda smiled and nodded and they both gazed out at the window.

Well, maybe it wouldn't be _nothing_ without Daniel.

Five minutes later, Amanda was sitting on the ground of the cell, twiddling straw between her fingers. Jack had been standing at the window the whole time, gazing down at his the ship below. It made Amanda angry to know that Jack had only one love and that was his ship and of course the sea. Had he ever been in love? She knew if she asked, she would most likely get no answer or a very cold answer. _"Everyone has been in love once. Haven't they?"_ The only response Amanda got from this was a cannon shooting from faraway. Suddenly, Jack pounced on her. She screamed but it was unheard as a cannonball burst half the wall of the jail off. Dust was everywhere and she coughed to get it out of her throat. Jack was still on top of her, concern etched on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked staring down at her.

Amanda nodded and he got off her. He reached his hand down and helped her up before going to the hole. He groaned as he realized the hole was just about as big as his head; but not for the other men in the cell next to them.

"My sympathy friends, you have no matter of luck at all," said one man as he crawled out into the dark night. The heard him cackle as he ran down the alleyway.

"Well, Captain Jack is not having his regular luck today," Jack said as he turned away from the hole to sit down next to Amanda.

"I'm sorry Jack, "Amanda said quietly. "I hope you don't think I'm bad luck." She laughed at this and turned to him to see him staring seriously at her.

She stopped laughing immediately. "It was a joke."

"Oh right, I knew that," Jack muttered and he stood up to walk to the edge of the cell. Amanda saw him reach for the dog bone on the ground outside the cell. He picked it up and started calling for the dog. It immediately was interested and started walking over.

"That's it Jack, come on," Amanda said, walking over, trying to encourage him. That was when Jack said the rude bit about the dog and the sound of a door creaking open echoed ahead. The dog flinched and took off.

"No…no…I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it!" he cried desperately.

The body of a soldier flew down the stairs and Amanda saw the two pirates that belonged to the Black Pearl. The white, gawky one cried, "This ain't the armory!"

Jack stood up and Amanda saw his arm tense up. His fist clenched a small bit. He was meeting the men that had betrayed him for the first time in a long time. They came over and jeered at him. Amanda grabbed Jack's arm to let him know to control his temper. He then said, "Worry about your own fortunes gents. The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers."

The pirate with dreadlocks grunted angrily and shot his hand through the cell bars to grab Jack's neck. Amanda gasped. To see the skeletal arm in the movie was exciting, but it was nothing to seeing it in real life. Jack looked down at the hand in awe. "So there is a curse. That's interesting."

"You know nothing of hell." He pushed Jack's neck back and the two pirates walked back up the stairs.

Jack spun the dog bone in his hands, with awe still on his face. "That's _very_ interesting."

_I'm sooo sorry that it took me forever to write this chapter! I've been really busy with school lately! I just haven't had that much time. Anywho, hope you guys are liking it. Next chapter is the boarding of the Interceptor with Will and starting the adventure so get ready for it!_


	5. It Is Only The Beginning

_Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews; you guys are all sooo nice! This chapter involves Jack explaining to Amanda about the curse and Will breaking them out of jail._

**No Worries Then**

Jack lay the bone back down on the jail ground and walked to the corner of the cell and sat down. His eyes were clouded with thoughts. He obviously had not known much about the curse before now and he was thinking about it. _"Well, I have to ask Jack about it. I can't just know everything about the curse; Jack has to tell me," _Amanda thought to herself, disappointed. She walked over to Jack and sat down beside him. She seemed to have gotten him out of his trance because he looked over at her.

"What is it Margie?"

"Jack…what's going on? Why did that man's hand resemble a skeleton's and why do you know him?" Amanda asked.

Jack sighed. "I think it's about time I tell you about the curse of the Black Pearl, eh?"

Amanda shrugged and Jack stood up to walk back and forth through the cell. On and on he went, explaining every small detail of how the pirates on the ship had traveled to the Isle De Muerta and had stolen the Aztec gold. At points, she would pretend to gasp or act surprised, but this was quite boring for her to hear, for she knew everything about it already. Jack told of how he was lucky and had escaped from the curse because they had marooned him on an island to die. "How did you get off the island?" Amanda asked.

Jack hesitated before answering. "That you will know some other day." He sat down beside her again and leaned his head against the wall. "So, Captain Barbossa still sails on my ship to this day with all my men."

"That's not fair Jack. How could they have done that to you?"

Jack shrugged. "Men will do anything for forbidden treasure." Amanda saw the shame in his eyes and instinct told her to reach her hand forward and grab his. The moment she did, he flinched and looked at her strangely. He leaned into her a bit and then seemed to realize what he was doing. He coughed and stood up again, leaving Amanda's hand on the straw. "Well…I'm going to get some sleep and you should too. It's been a long day."

Amanda nodded and watched him fluff up the straw a bit in one corner and lay his head down on it to fall asleep. She should have known he would have moved away from her hand. He was not used to compassion or feelings and Amanda believed in those above all things. _"What am I doing? We're obviously not right for each other. He loves the sea and doesn't want to be loyal to one person. I want to find one person to spend the rest of my life with. It's definitely never going to be Jack Sparrow." _ She sighed and found a spot to sleep on too. She found some extra hay in one corner and laid it over herself and gazed up at the hole in the wall. The moon was shining down in the cell, causing eerie shadows to raise high above the both of them. Jack was breathing deeply, meaning he was already asleep. Amanda closed her eyes. _"Daniel is probably on the ship right now. This is our first night here, in the movie. Maybe the next time I'll wake up, I'll be in my room in Rhode Island. Maybe this will all be a dream and I never met Jack Sparrow." _She suddenly got very warm and comforted and her head nodded to one side. She was asleep, dreaming of what Daniel was doing right at that moment.

The sound of a door being open was the noise that awoke Amanda the next morning. She heard Jack stir next to her and she flipped over on her other side to try to fall back asleep. Her heart jumped as she heard Will speak on the other side of the bars. Jack sprang up too and said, "Ay!"

Will and Jack talked of the Pearl and how Jack knew where it was traveling to with Elizabeth. _"This means that it all worked out. Elizabeth got kidnapped. That means that Daniel has to…if he hasn't messed anything up."_

The sound of the bench across from the cell being ripped up from Will stirred Amanda out of her trance. She stood up and brushed off her dress. _"This thing is getting quite annoying. Wait a minute…I just said "quite"…I'm turning British!"_

"What's your name?" Jack asked, still sitting on the ground.

"Will Turner."

_"Yes! We're leaving; we're getting out of this cell and starting the adventure for real now!"_

She saw the two men shake hands and Will grabbed hold of the bench to lift the bars away. He hesitated first and glanced over at Amanda. "Wait a moment; is she going to be okay with this? She's not going to slow us down, is she?"

Anger surged through Amanda and she walked towards Will. "What does that mean? You don't think I can do what you can do?"

Jack placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. He looked at Will and said, "Trust me, Margaret can do anything that we can. You will not have to worry about her at all." He smiled at Amanda.

Will nodded and he quickly lifted the bench and the loud creaking of the bars coming off echoed through the jail. Jack and Amanda jumped over the wrecking of the cell to grab Jack's things. "Hurry, someone will have heard that," Will said nervously.

"Not without my effects," Jack said as he grabbed his coat and hat.

After exiting the jail, running through the town, and crossing the docks, the trio finally made it to the bay where the ships were floating. All three of them were hiding underneath a bridge, looking out at which ship they would "borrow."

Jack quickly turned to Will though and said, "One question about your business boy. There's no use going; this girl…how far would you be willing to save her?"

"I'd die for her," Will answered back forcefully.

"Oh good…no worries then," Jack said sarcastically. They all stood there for a second, all of them trying to think of a plan. "How are we going to get to the ship though?" Jack muttered to himself.

Amanda glanced out at the Dauntless floating in the middle of the bay. She was about to turn back to Jack when she noticed the canoe lying on the shore. She smiled and turned to Jack. "Jack, I have an idea. How 'bout we use that to get out there?"

The men both looked at the canoe and nodded. Jack smiled at her. "Good work Margaret; let's go then!"

They crossed the cold sand and flipped over the canoe. "Right…Margaret…you get in the middle and me and Will will hold the ends," Jack ordered. They all got in their positions and crouched down so they would all fit perfectly inside the canoe. "Okay, flip!" whispered Jack.

The two men flipped the canoe over their heads and they were all in complete darkness. Jack's voice came from ahead Margaret. "I'll say when the coast is clear," he whispered clearly. Pain crept up Amanda's legs slowly as they waited there, crouched, prepared to leave whenever the coast would clear. Finally, Jack spoke up as the sound of men's boots echoing on the sand started to fade away. "Coast is clear. Lift!" he cried to Will and the two men both used their strength to lift the canoe just a little above their feet. "Walk Margaret!" Jack whispered.

Amanda tiptoed quietly with the men and the sudden crispness of the water touching her bare legs made her gasp. "This isn't going to be all that fun for you Margaret," Jack said, clearly smiling to himself.

"Well you're a gentlemen and I expect you to hand me your coat after we get out of the water," Amanda said jokingly, already knowing what the answer would be.

All Jack did was scoff and they continued to tiptoe deeper and deeper into the water. Soon, they were deep enough and the men used all of their strength to keep the canoe underwater as they kept on walking. Will spoke up. "This is neither madness nor brilliance."

"It's amazing how those two traits coincide," Jack responded back wisely. Amanda smiled and then felt something brush up along her leg. She looked down to see a very large fish rub up against her skin. She screamed and made the two men fumble with the canoe a little bit. "What…what is it Margaret?"

"It's a really big fish!" cried Amanda, letting her girliness get the best of her.

"Now really!" Will said, laughing.

Jack laughed too. "Don't worry about it. It will leave you alone in a minute. Besides, we're at the Dauntless anyway. Will, we have to let the canoe drift up to the surface and then we can get in, I'll throw the rope up, and we can take the ship."

"All right; let's do it then!" Will said eagerly.

"Take a breath Margaret," Jack said grabbing on her hand.

Amanda took the biggest breath she could and then felt water flushing in around her head as Jack and Will let go of the canoe and let it rise to the surface. Jack was still holding her hand and swam her up to the surface because he was a much faster swimmer than she was and the shock of the water had slowed her down. As they broke the surface, they all took a deep breath. "Are you okay?" Jack asked.

Amanda nodded and started to climb onto the canoe. _"Jack Sparrow was just holding my hand! Oh my gosh!" _She heaved her legs over the side of the canoe and sat down, shivering slightly, as the other two men heaved themselves on board too.

"Do you have the rope?" Jack asked Will. Will nodded and reached into his coat and grabbed it. He tossed it to Jack. Jack tied the end of it and made a hole large enough to fit onto one of the railings on the ship. He bit his lip in concentration as he threw the rope at the top of the ship. It fell on the railing the first try. Jack smiled and moved towards Amanda. "Ladies first!" He looked down at her very briefly but then looked back up to smile again to her face. "Come on!"

"I don't know how to climb a rope," Amanda said nervously as Jack grabbed her elbow and helped her onto the rope.

"All you have to do is link your feet together and shimmy up the rope. Don't worry, if you are to fall, I will be right here to catch you." Amanda glared at him before she jumped onto the rope. She used all of her strength to climb up the entire length. By the time she was at the top, there were small burns on her arms and her legs were cramping up, but she had proved to the men that she could do what they could do.

"I did it!" Amanda cried down below to them.

"Shh!" Jack said, putting his finger up to his lip. "There's men on board!"

Amanda cringed and mouthed "sorry" to him before crouching down against the railing to hide from the men. She started to play with her dress when she realized she could see her stomach perfectly. She looked down in horror as she saw that her dress was completely see-through. "Ugh… it's because it's a servant dress," Amanda groaned to herself. _"That's why Jack looked at me strangely before." _She covered up her chest and put her head in her arms. She heard Jack jump down next to her.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

She looked up. "Can I please have your coat?"

Jack must have known exactly what she was talking about because he suddenly smiled mischievously. "All right, if you really want my coat, you can have it missy." He took it off and handed it to her. She quickly put it on and glared at him. "Well…it would have been humiliating if I were to tell you," he said, trying hard not to laugh. She shook her head and tried hard not to smile also. "Come on, Will's practically up!" He grabbed her hand and seized her up. He started walking quickly to the men and handed Amanda a sword on the way. She heard Will run up from behind to join them as Jack stated loudly, "Nobody panic, we're taking over the ship!

"Ay…avas!" Will screamed.

The men laughed and Amanda tried hard not too either. She saw Jack look at Will in shock and anger. One man came up face to face with Jack and tried to question him which was not a good idea. Jack put the gun up to his face and said, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow…savvy?"

All the men were forced to fit into a very small rowboat and get off the Dauntless to swim ashore. Jack immediately made orders right when they got off the ship. "Right…Will...lift the sails. Margaret…sit…down," he said awkwardly. Amanda smiled and sat down on the wooden deck. She saw Norrington's men getting in their boats. She knew this was, of course, part of Jack's plan. He wanted them to come out into the bay with the Interceptor and then Jack could steal the Interceptor after the men would look for them on the Dauntless.

Will suddenly spotted the boats too and came quickly to Jack's side. _"Oh, hottest pose from the movie coming up!" _Amanda thought eagerly, sitting up taller so she could see Jack's face better.

"They're coming," Will said nervously.

Jack turned around to see the men and then did the sexiest smile in the whole movie. It made Amanda's heart melt when she saw it in person. She relaxed and sat down lazily again. Jack ran over to her and hoisted her up. "Come now! We're going to go on the Interceptor?"

"The Interceptor?" Amanda asked, obviously acting.

"Yes, it will fool them. Come on!" Jack said as they all ran over to the back of the ship. It took about three minutes time for Norrington's men to climb aboard the Dauntless. Jack suddenly grabbed Amanda's waist again.

It took her by surprise. "What are you doing?"

He grabbed a rope with his free hand and smiled at her. "Bring back memories, love?" And he let his feet fly our in front of them. Amanda gasped and grabbed onto his shoulders for support as they flew through the air towards the Interceptor. "Let go when I say." They moved a few feet closer towards the ship. "Now!" Amanda slipped her arm off of him and they both flew onto the deck.

Jack ran along the deck, using a small ax that he had grabbed off the railing of the ship, to sever all off the anchors that were holding the ship down. Will immediately ran to hoist the sails up higher so it would be quicker for them to get out of the bay. Amanda ran over to help. The sound of gunshots was heard as Norrington's men realized that their ship was being stolen. Amanda smiled and continued the lift the sails up higher. She looked over at Jack who was standing at the top deck, looking very content with himself.

_"This is it. We're out on the sea. The adventure is only going to get better from here,"_ Amanda thought to herself before sitting down on the railing to look out at the sapphire sea.


	6. The Trip To Tortuga

The Trip to Tortuga

The speed of the boat was incredible as it soared through the beautiful sea below them. Amanda smiled down at the waves and looked out at the horizon. The sun was shining brightly, making sparks of light bounce off the water. The wind soared through her wet hair, making chills glide along her arms. The spray of the water hit her face and she could taste the salt of the sea. She had been waiting for this for a long time. She was so entranced by the sea that she did not even notice Jack come up behind her. "Watch out!" he cried, as he pretended to push her off the boat.

Amanda screamed and regained her balance. She turned around and hit Jack on the shoulder. "Don't do that! I almost fell!"

Jack smirked. "I wouldn't have let you fall, love. You know that."

"I don't know what's going on in that head of yours Jack Sparrow."

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," he corrected her automatically.

"My apologies…_Captain,_" she said, getting off the side of the ship and started to walk away. She looked behind her to see Jack was still looking at her. He coughed and turned away too. She smiled to herself and sat down again on the railing.

How beautiful everything was. This was just too perfect. Everything was going according to plan. Soon, they would go to the Isle De Muerta and see the pirates that had haunted Jack's life for so long. Once again, Jack came up behind her. "You might want to get some sleep, love."

She turned around again. "Why?"

"Well…we're going to a town tonight and probably be up very late…so you might just want to get some rest, savvy?" Amanda knew he was talking about Tortuga and she nodded her head. He continued, "You might also want to let your dress dry." He smirked mischievously and Amanda gave him that glare of hers. "What? Just trying to think of your feelings, Margie."

Amanda laughed. "All right, I'll go get some sleep. Are their beds down there?"

"Well, since this ship is built for war…no. But I'll hang up a hammock for you." He started to descend down the stairs. Amanda followed him. It was dark and damp. There were many supplies stocked up along the walls and cells were all against one side of a wall. That was for prisoners of war. She followed Jack still down a short way until he stopped in a clear space. "This is good," he said. He picked up a large piece of cloth that was hanging on a hook on the wall next to them. "Do you see any rope near by?" he asked Amanda.

"I'll look." She turned away and looked along the walls for some rope. She looked between boxes and even opened some. She opened one large box and was shocked to see what lay inside. "Jack…you might want to see this box."

He looked over with a puzzled face. He walked over, stumbling a small bit, because of the rocking of the ship, and crouched down next to her to see the box. His face lit up with excitement. "Well…well…well…that'll come in handy." He picked up a particularly large bottle of rum and looked at it with glee before stuffing in the one of the pockets of his coat that was still being worn by Amanda. "Take care of that for me," he said, winking at her. Amanda rolled her eyes, but smiled at the same time. "Have you found a rope yet?" he asked her.

"No…still looking," she said, continuing to search along the many boxes on the walls. Finally, after searching for another five minutes, she found a good amount of rope sitting in the bottom of a box. "Ooh, Jack I found some!" she cried, pulling it out.

"Very good." He walked over and took it out of her hands. He swiftly took out his sword and slashed the rope in two. "Now…I'll just tie a bit of rope on this side and put a little on the other, and then tie it to the beams and you'll be able to fall right asleep." He looked up at her and smiled. She watched him tie the cloth to two beams that connected from the floor to the ceiling and then stood back. "There you go missy."

"Thanks Jack," Amanda said, starting to climb onto her new bed.

"Whoa, you might want to watch out. You're getting on wrong," Jack advised, walking back over to her.

Amanda laughed. "I think I know how to get onto a hammock, Jack." Jack tried to talk her out of it, but she flung her leg over the cloth, causing the whole thing to flip in a complete circle. Amanda screamed and flipped over on her back. A sharp, stinging pain flashed up her spine as she fell onto the hard, wooden boards of the ship.

"Oh, that hurt," Amanda groaned, as Jack was laughing. She looked up at him, her eyes squinted with anger. "Oh, I suppose you found that really funny."

Jack tried to stifle his laughter. "No…no…it wasn't funny at all, Margie." Amanda stared at him expectantly and Jack burst into laughter once more.

"I suppose it would be too much to ask you to help me up, wouldn't it?" Amanda asked smiling now.

Jack shook his head and pulled her up. "Don't really have your sea legs yet love, do you?"

"No, not quite." They both laughed and Jack walked over to her hammock to sit down. "Excuse me; I thought I was going to get some sleep."

"That little stumble woke you up and I really don't feel like managing the sails right now."

"No…I suppose you don't." She sat down beside Jack.

They sat there for a minute in silence. The sound of waves hitting the boards echoed through the ship. They could both hear Will walking around, managing everything for himself. Amanda was the first to speak. "Are you scared to see him again?" she asked timidly.

Jack looked up at her. She saw his eyes quickly widen with surprise but then they dimmed down again with bitterness when he realized who she was talking of. "He's the last thing I'm scared of." She could see the anger in his eyes as he looked back down at his knees.

She looked down too, knowing it was a bad thing to bring up. "Are you scared, Margie?"

"Of Barbossa?"

Jack nodded.

"No."

He smiled at her. "I knew you wouldn't be."

She laughed. "I usually am a very, scared person. I just don't get frightened at the thought of Barbossa and his men."

"Why not?"

"Because you're going to be there." She hadn't meant it to be nice; it was true. She knew if Jack was there, everything was going to be perfectly fine. Jack must have taken it as her complimenting him, because he looked at her with very, soft eyes.

"Thank you," he said very softly.

Amanda looked over at him. "You're welcome, Jack."

_"Why is Jack being so nice to me? It's not like him. I mean, it's not bad, I enjoy it. I just expected him to order me around and not treat me like a lady, but he's being a very, nice gentleman," _she thought as she still stared at Jack.

Jack was still staring at her; almost with a curious look. He looked like he was thinking. She wondered what of. His eyes were full of wonder. She didn't realize how close he had moved towards her until she felt his breath on her face. Her heart quickened as she saw Jack close his eyes as he moved even closer to her. She closed her eyes, waiting for whatever was coming. All of a sudden, the sound of Will's boots were clanging down the stairs. They brought the two of them out of their trance and they quickly moved apart. They both looked up at Will as he spoke quickly. "Jack, I'm not sure how to manage the sails and the wheel at the same time. Could you come up?" He must have realized what he had walked in on because he looked between the two of them suspiciously. "Did I…interrupt something?" he asked, amusingly.

"No…no…of course not," Jack said, springing up from the hammock. "I'll come help you Will and…Margaret…" He turned around to look over at her. "Make sure that hammock is nice and stable and then you should get some sleep, savvy?" She nodded, her face burning bright red. "Come on Will," Jack said, starting to climb up the stairs. Will still had a small smirk on his face as he followed Jack onto the deck.

Amanda lay down on her back and immediately felt her eyes become heavy. _"Was he just about to kiss me? He probably wasn't."_ She sighed heavily as she situated herself to get comfortable. _"Then what was he doing? He had his eyes closed and everything. And he was moving closer and closer towards me. My heart is still beating really fast." _When she thought this, she lifted her hand and placed it on her chest. Not only was her heart beating quickly, she felt very hot. _"I can't let that happen again. Even if it is Jack Sparrow. Even if it is...is…"_

Amanda searched her mind for the name of the celebrity that she loved more than any other man. _"Why can't I remember?" _She sat up and pressed her hands to her temple; concentrating with all her might to remember what his name was. _"I love him…why can't I remember him?"_ No matter how hard she tried to remember the name, it was never placed inside her mind. She sighed and lay back down on her back again. _"That's weird…I wonder why I can't remember him…" _Amanda's lids were too heavy to keep open any longer. The exhaustion of the journey so far had finally weighed down on Amanda and she almost immediately fell asleep.

"Margaret…Margaret…"

Amanda slowly opened her eyes. Dark was surrounding her and the boat was no longer rocking back and forth. She looked in front of the hammock to see who had awoken her and saw Jack standing awkwardly. "We're here…at Tortuga," he stated awkwardly.

He turned to walk back up the stairs and Amanda sat up in her hammock. "Tortuga?"

He turned around. He hesitated before smiling and concluding, "Tortuga." He continued up the stairs and Amanda watched him walk up. She smiled to herself and lifted her legs off of the hammock onto the floor below. She put on her comfortable, inexpensive slippers and smoothed her dress out. She patted her hair and was disappointed to feel many bumps and frizziness.

"Where's a mirror when you need one?" she stated aloud. She did her best to flatten it down and then she too ascended the stairs leading to the deck above. Jack and Will were waiting at the edge of the ship and they both turned as she emerged. She walked over to them with a small smile on her face.

"Your dress dry?" Jack asked.

Amanda looked down and saw that her dress was no longer see-through. "Yes, it's dry."

"Then I can have my coat back." He almost said it rudely and it surprised Amanda. She stared at him a moment. His face was expressionless as he held out his hand towards her. She slid her arms out of the sleeves and pulled the warm coat off herself. She handed it over to Jack and he took it. "Thank you, Margie."

Will looked over at Amanda. She pretended that nothing had happened and looked down at her feet as she saw him gaze over at her. She felt his stare leave her face and he said, "Are we going, Jack?"

"Of course we are. Ladies first." He pointed towards the dock, looking at Amanda. She nodded and moved forward. He offered her his hand as she lifted her dress to climb over the side of the ship.

She looked at his hand and said, "I'm fine doing this myself; thanks Jack." His eyes barely widened with surprise, but she saw his hand falter as she lay it back down on his side. She stepped onto the deck and waited for the other two men to get off the ship.

_"I know why he's acting this way. He's trying to show Will that whatever he walked in on meant nothing to him. I'm not going to let it bother me. It's not even a big deal," _Amanda thought as they walked down the remainder of the docks.

The town seemed innocent enough as they walked on the outskirts of it. Jack led them through alleyways and turns and it was about five minutes until they came upon the center of the town. There were drunken men and prostitutes everywhere. There were barrels of rum being consumed by flocks of men. Every now and then, a woman would walk by and wink at Jack and Will. Amanda rolled her eyes each time this happened. Pigs were running through the streets and it reeked of sweat and grime. Laughter and music were heard as they walked further along the street. Amanda was so entranced by the people around them, she was surprised to hear Jack cry, "Scarlet!"

She saw him rush forward towards a woman with scarlet, curly hair tied up in a ribbon. Amanda saw what was coming for him and cringed at the echoing sound of a sharp slap. His head swung back to face Amanda and Will. "Not sure I deserved that," he said with a pout.

Then, the other woman with blonde hair moved in front of him as Scarlet walked away. He turned around to see her standing there. He smiled and said, "Giselle!"

She smirked and gestured towards Scarlet. " 'O is she?"

"What?"

Once again, Jack's head was swung around as Giselle hit him squarely across the face. He looked at the Will and Amanda with a definite pout on his face this time. "I may have deserved that." Will and Amanda smiled at him and he put his hand to his face, cringing in pain. "Those women can strike true."

Amanda rolled her eyes and moved towards him. She lifted his hand up and looked at the mark the women had left on him. His cheek was bright red and almost puffy. "Well, they left a stronger mark on you then I think you have ever left on them, Captain."

He glared at her, but then something caught his attention from behind her. He pushed her aside to get a better look and summoned for them to follow. They walked into a pen made for animals. There were horses standing near the front entrance and chickens were running wildly about as the three of them approached. They walked into the small shack and walked to the back. It smelled of rotten hay and animal droppings as they stepped over food and buckets. Jack seemed to know where he was going because he had a concentrated look on his face as they finally made it to the back of the pen.

There was Gibbs, fast asleep with two or three pigs. Jack smiled at the sight of him and then picked up a large barrel of water sitting beside them. He hesitated for a moment and then quickly poured all the contents over Gibbs. Gibbs shot up and the pigs grunted and squealed. "Curse you for breathing you slap jawed idiot!" he cursed. Jack merely smiled down at him and once realizing who it was Gibbs smiled and said, "Mother's love, Jack. You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck."

Jack flipped the barrel over and sat down on it. "Ah, but fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink; and then the man who was sleeping drinks while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." He cocked his eyebrow up after finishing his riddle.

_"I never got that,"_ Amanda thought to herself, trying to repeat it again in her head.

Gibbs was just as equally confused and he decided to give up. "Aye…that'll about do it." He held up his hand and Jack reached down to pull him up from the ground. Out of nowhere, another barrel of water hit him directly in the face from Will. "Blast, I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell," Will explained. Gibbs shrugged and nodded in agreement.

Amanda laughed and all three of them walked out of the shack together to walk to a bar that was right next door. There were beer bottles flying everywhere as they walked inside. Fists were being thrown in just about every corner of the bar and women were dancing around in their revealing dresses. One came up to Jack and rubbed herself against him. "Care for a good time, good gentlemen?"

Jack grinned down at her. Amanda's lips tightened and she tapped on the shoulder of the prostitute. "I don't think we will be needing any assistance tonight, thank you!" The prostitute simply glared at her and then walked off to another man that was standing close by.

Jack looked over at her with a smile on his face. Amanda looked over at him. "What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing." He looked away, the smirk still pasted onto his face. Amanda ignored it and they walked over to a table that was located in an isolated corner. There were only two chairs at the table and Gibbs and Jack sat down first. Jack looked up at Will and Amanda. "I want to talk to Gibbs alone if you don't mind."

Will looked at them curiously, but Amanda grabbed his shoulder and said, "Not at all. We'll just be over here." She led Will away from them and they walked till they were out of hearing distance. She looked over and saw that Jack and Gibbs were already into deep conversation.

"I know what I walked in on before." Amanda turned around to look at Will. He had a hard, blazing look on his face as he stared down at her. It took her a minute to realize what he was talking about.

"That was nothing…he was just..."

"You don't have to lie."

Amanda turned away to avoid his glance. "It was nothing," she said quietly.

"I suggest you stop these feelings right away before it's too late. It will ruin everything. The whole journey will be destroyed and I can't let anything get in the way of us saving Elizabeth."

Amanda turned to him again and snapped, "You think you know everything, don't you? You don't! And even if I did have feelings for Jack, which I don't, I wouldn't just stop them for your dear Elizabeth."

"Why are you with him? How did you get on his ship? Did he pay you? Is this a trap?"

"So this is why you don't trust me. Because you think that I'm a spy or something? That's ridiculous! I have already sworn my allegiance to Jack and I am not going to break it. If you are so bothered to be on the same ship with me, then maybe you should go find Elizabeth yourself. I was with Jack before you were and you have no right to accuse me of anything." She turned away again and could feel hot tears piercing the back of her eyes.

It was a moment before Will spoke again. He had a very different tone. "I'm sorry. I guess that I have been so stressed with the kidnapping of Elizabeth I haven't been acting myself lately."

"No kidding," Amanda said stubbornly.

"Jack is a very suspicious character. He gets me nervous and upset. I don't know what to think of anyone yet. I'm sorry that I accused you of anything. Please forgive me."

Amanda paused for a couple of minutes and then shrugged her shoulders. "I guess that I forgive you."

Will smiled down at her. "Good. I would hate my shipmate to be angry with me."

Amanda smiled shortly at him. She heard a loud _thunk_ from Jack and Gibb's table and she looked over. They had just settled the deal. Gibbs was going to find Jack a crew and they were going to fight Barbossa's men together.

_Sorry that chapter was kinda boring, but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway. Anywho, next chapter will have Daniel in it! Woot! Haven't heard from him in a while so that should be exciting!_


	7. Reunite With an Old Friend

_I know last chapter was extremely boring! Don't worry! This one is going to be a lot better! We get to see Daniel again!_

Reunite With an Old Friend

Jack and Gibbs stood up from the table and walked over to Will and Amanda. "Just getting us a crew. We need a lot more than three people to take on a ship full of pirates," Jack said, grabbing a glass of rum off a tray carried by a short blonde. After taking a sip from it, he raised his glass in the air and said, "Now, we have a good time tonight. This is the best place in Tortuga and I suggest you enjoy it." He walked away from them with Gibbs following close behind.

Will turned towards Amanda. "What does he expect us to do, dance with some prostitutes?"

Amanda glared at him and he cleared his throat. "Well…obviously you wouldn't be dancing with them. I just…I didn't mean…"

Amanda laughed at his stuttering and beckoned towards the dance floor. "There's nothing else to do." He hesitated and looked out at the floor nervously. After a second, he nodded his head and the two of them walked out into the center of the pub.

There was chaos all around them. One man was on top of another, pounding him in the face over and over again. Women were walking to every man, either sitting on their laps or rubbing against their legs. Amanda stared at them in disgust. Will saw her face and he laughed. "Not too impressed with them, are you?"

"It's just strange to see. There aren't any like this in my time…I mean…where I live." Will nodded and Amanda exhaled with relief. He hadn't noticed her comment. To change the subject fast, she grabbed his hand and put the other on his shoulder. "Instead of standing around awkwardly, let's dance."

Will looked down at her uncertainly. He was biting his lip and Amanda rolled his eyes. "I'm not trying to flirt with you. Don't worry about Elizabeth; I know you are completely in love with her." Will smiled at her and they started the dance that was being played by violinists sitting in the corner of the pub.

Amanda never realized how fun this kind of dancing was. Her dress was flying around her legs as Will twirled her around. Her brown hair was soaring through the air and a smile immediately came to her face. More people started to come onto the floor as Will and Amanda danced. The two of them laughed as they realized that they were surrounded by very strange couples. After a couple minutes time of the enjoyable, fast violin music, it stopped. Will and Amanda split apart and smiled at each other. "That was fun!" Amanda said, breathing heavily.

Will nodded, smiling too. He wiped his forehead and Amanda saw that he was trying to catch his breath too. "Do you want a drink?" Amanda asked, pointing towards the bar.

Will nodded appreciatively and Amanda left the floor to get some drinks. "Uh…I'll have two cups of rum, please?" The barman was an old, short man with a towel thrown over his shoulder. He nodded at her and turned to fix up the drinks. Amanda felt very awkward buying the drinks, because she was not yet twenty-one.

_"Oh well, who's going to find out," _she thought mischievously. The barman came back with the dark colored drinks in his hands. His face was expressionless as he slid the drinks to her. "Thank you," she said loudly over the new tune of the violinists. She turned to walk away but the barman grunted. She turned around to face him. "Did you say something?"

He pointed up at a board that said "One shilling for a rum," written in chalk. Amanda bit her lip. "Oh, of course. You want some money." She looked around desperately for Will and Jack, but they were no where in sight. "Can I pay you later?" she asked the barman. He shook his head.

"Here you go little lady," said a scruffy, dirty man wearing cowboy attire. He placed two shillings down on the table. "That should do it." He stared down at Amanda's boobs and at that time, she wished more than anything that she was not wearing a corset.

"Thank you," she said, quickly, turning around to find Will as fast as she could.

"Hold on!" The man grabbed her elbow and he turned her around. He looked down at her again and smiled. There was grime all along his teeth and it looked like he hadn't bathed in days. "What is a pretty lady like you buying two glasses of rum?"

"One is for me; the other is for a friend." She immediately wished she had said boyfriend or something like that.

He got very close to her and said in an almost whisper, "Would you like to dance?" He smelled of sweat and Amanda tried her hardest to not cringe.

She turned around again and said, "No, thank you!"

He grabbed her elbow again; this time his grip was harder. "Hold on, girl!" She gasped and he put his face close up to her. "Usually when a man boys a woman a drink, she'll dance with him."

"I have to go!" She turned around again and this time he whipped her around forcefully.

He grabbed her arms and held on tight. The drinks fell from her hands and shattered on the ground. The rum fell on her feet and she gasped in fright. His face was square and angry. She tried to turn away, but his grasp was so tight that it was making her bruise at the touch. "Please let me go!" she screamed. No one could hear her. They were all dancing and enjoying themselves.

The man started to laugh and he started to feel up her leg as he held onto her right arm as tight as he could. She started to cry and screamed at the top of her lungs for help. He started laughing right in her face as he traced his finger along her neckline. She had no help and this guy was abusing her in the middle of a pub.

Out of nowhere, someone grabbed the man's shoulder and swung him around. He was hit square in the jaw. He grunted with pain as he fell on the floor beside Amanda. She had fallen on the floor from shock and was now holding her arms. The man was picked up again from her hero and was hit in the face about four more times. After a couple teeth were knocked out, the man was finally thrown on the floor. He had been defeated. Amanda dared not look up and everything was blurry because tears were filling up her eyes. She saw the blurry outline of a man crouch down beside her and look her in the face. "Margaret, are you okay?"

Amanda looked up in shock to see Jack in front of her. He was looking at her nervously and was breathing heavily from the intense fist fight he had just had. She nodded her head and looked back down at herself. "Did he hurt you in anyway?" he asked again.

She couldn't speak yet. All she did was look down at her arms to show him the large bruises that were all ready there. He looked down and nodded. "We need to go outside to take care of that. You also have a little piece of glass in your foot." Amanda nodded silently and Jack grabbed hold of her hands. "Can you walk?" She nodded and Jack heaved her up from the floor. She gasped from the sudden movement and grabbed onto Jack's shoulders. "You alright, love?" She nodded again and they made their way outside. Will and Gibbs were standing together and moved forward when they saw Jack and Amanda coming towards them.

"What happened?" Gibbs said, looking at the state Amanda was in.

"Some cowboy messed with Margaret. I'm taking her outside to clean her up a bit." Will and Gibbs nodded and watched them walk out of the pub.

There was a couple against the side of the wall outside and Jack looked over at them. "Looks like they're not going to be moving any time soon, so we'll go over here." They walked over to a large pile of hay on the other side of the door and Amanda plopped down. Jack kneeled in front of her and grabbed her arm, avoiding the large bruises. He felt inside in his pockets for something. "Oh, here it is!" he cried, taking out his large rum bottle.

Amanda smiled weakly. "It's still cold," he said innocently. He gently placed it on her right arm and she gasped. "What? Does it hurt?"

"It really _is_ cold," she said. He smiled at her and pressed it on for a little while before putting it on the other bruise.

"How did it happen, Margie?"

"He paid for my drinks and got mad because I denied having a dance with him."

Jack smiled. "Typical…"

Amanda looked up at him. "Don't try to sound all high and mighty. I know that's something you would do, Jack."

"Well, I can honestly say that hurt me, Margie. I would do nothing of the sort."

"Yeah, okay," she said sarcastically.

After the bottle started to get warm, Jack placed it back into his pocket. He then pulled out a pair of tweezers. Amanda looked at it in interest. "Is there anything you _don't_ have in that coat?"

He smiled a cheeky smile at her. "My own secrets, missy. Hold still." He reached forward and quickly pulled the small bit of glass out of the top of her foot.

"That didn't hurt," she said in surprise.

"Well, when you're in the hands of Captain Jack Sparrow, you're always safe."

"Apparently." There was a moment's silence before Amanda spoke again. Her voice was soft. "Thank you, Jack. You really saved me in there."

He looked up at her and smiled. They stared at each other a moment and then Jack looked back down at her foot. "How _did_ you get a piece of glass in your foot?"

"When he grabbed me, I dropped the glasses of rum and I guess some of the glass landed on my foot."

"Aw…shame. All that wasted rum." Amanda playfully nudged him on the shoulder.

"Figures that you care more about the rum then you care about me."

"Hey, I finished that guy for you _and_ I took care of your injuries. That shows how much I care for you."

They both laughed and sat in silence again. Jack still had his hand on her foot and Amanda had her arms crossed. _"After that whole being sexually abused part, that wasn't so bad." _She smiled to herself.

"I think that's a good way to put an end to tonight. Besides, I expect that idiot will be getting up any second. I'll go get Gibbs and William and we can leave." Amanda nodded and he stood up to walk back inside to the pub.

_"Jack Sparrow totally just got in a fight with a man for me. Bliss!"_

It was the next morning. Amanda had slept perfectly that night. The gentle rocking of the ship in the harbor had lulled her to sleep and Gibbs and Will's snoring added a little lullaby to it too. Gibbs had woken them all up to meet the crew he had made last night. Jack, Amanda, and Will were now walking along the deck, meeting the "amazing" crew. There was an Asian man in a vest, a man with long, gray hair, a midget, and of course…Cotton. The crew was not impressive at all, but Amanda loved how they were all different. Jack had his pep talks with each sailor and finally Ana Maria spoke for the first time.

"And what's the benefit for us?" she said at the other end of the line, her hair bundled up underneath a dirty sun hat.

All three of them walked over to her and Jack looked nervous as he pulled the hat off of her head. Her black hair fell down and she stared at him with an angry face. "Ana Maria!" Jack said cheerfully.

A crack was heard as Jack's face flew around to face Will and Amanda. Will looked at him expectantly. "And I suppose you didn't deserve that one."

"No, _that_ one I deserved," Jack said honestly. He tuned around to Ana Maria.

"You stole my boat!" she cried out.

"No…no…" Jack tried to explain, but his head swung around again as Ana Maria slapped him. This time, it was the hardest one yet. The harbor echoed from the loud _crack_ and Jack moved his jaw around to soften the pain. He turned around again. "Borrowed…borrowed without permission…but with every intention of bringing it back."

"But you didn't!"

"You'll get another one!"

"I will!" she said, dangerously pointing at him.

"A better one!" Will spoke up.

"A better one!" Jack tried.

"That one!" Will pointed out at the Interceptor.

Jack flinched when Will said this. He whispered to him, "That one?!"

Amanda laughed and Jack finally accepted this idea. "Ay, that one! What say you?" he said to Ana Maria.

"Ay!" she cried out and she walked forward with the rest of the crew to board her soon-to-be ship.

Gibbs came up to Jack and said, "Ah, its frightful bad luck to have a woman aboard. Especially two."

Jack was looking up at the sky above. "It would be far worse not to have her."

Will and Amanda looked at each other confused, but ignored the comment and followed Jack onto the ship.

"Margaret, get down into the ship!"

Amanda was slipping around on the deck, trying to reach the stairs to go below. She was soaked through. The rain was pounding on her skin and her hair was dripping onto the deck. Everyone was too busy to help her down the stairs, because they were managing the ship in the storm. Jack called down to her again, "Margaret, watch out!"

She looked up at the side of the ship to see a wave half the size of the deck coming towards her. She screamed before crouching down and covering her head. The wave walloped her over and the cold water swept over her body. "Margaret!" she heard Jack scream from the wheel.

"I'm fine, Jack!" she screamed over the howling wind. She got back up and started to wobble towards the stairs again.

Jack was standing at the wheel like a madman, looking down at his compass and turning the wheel every couple seconds. He had a determined face on and he was smiling crazily.

Amanda finally reached the stairs and she sighed with relief. She walked down them and immediately felt the warmth of the separation from the deck. She took off her shoes and water came pouring out. She grunted and walked over to her hammock, exhausted. Her dress was see-through again, but she was too tired to care. She fell down into the soft cloth and closed her eyes. The storm was causing her hammock to swing back and forth, but that made it easier for her to fall asleep. She turned over on her side and within minutes, she was asleep.

"Margaret…Margaret…" Amanda opened her eyes quickly and saw Will standing in front of her. "We've reached the Isle De Muerta…come on up." He turned and walked back up the stairs.

Amanda jumped out of the hammock and excitedly tamed herself. The storm had given her enough of a shower. She took her hair down and the moisture had made it nice and wavy. She smiled and put on her slippers. She ran up the stairs to see that the whole crew was standing on one side of the ship, looking out at the forbidden island. Chills spread up Amanda's arms as she looked out at it. The cave was dark and mysterious and her heart was pounding with excitement as she imagined what lay inside. _"Daniel is in there. I can't wait to see him. Once Jack saves Elizabeth…no…Will saves Elizabeth…wait...what?" _Amanda put her hand to her head to feel if it was hot. _"I don't have a fever and I feel fine. Why can't I remember what happens in the movie? Okay, okay…think of the end of the movie. What happens with Jack? He…he…uhhh…what?" _

"Margaret, we're going to leave. Stay here," Jack said casually, interrupting her thoughts. He started to walk away, but Amanda followed him.

"Jack! I'm going with you!" she said in shock.

He turned around with a stern face. "Margie, this is too dangerous. There are brutal pirates in that cave on a task. They will not take you as a prisoner. They will kill you.

"I can handle it, Jack. If you just give me a sword…"

"No! You must stay here. I will not be the reason why you get killed. I could never live with that." He stared to walk away again, but Amanda was too stubborn to give up now. She touched his shoulder and turned him around. He towered over her with an angry face. She was not afraid though.

"Jack, we made a deal. I am your partner now. We have to do _everything_ together. Fight, bet, drink…the whole deal. You promised me that you would do that for me. I'm not letting you go alone in there."

The crew was silent as they stared at the couple. Jack was looking down at her with an expressionless face and Amanda was looking up at him with a look of pleading. He rolled his eyes and turned around. "There's a sword in the basket by the stairs."

Amanda smiled and ran over to the barrel. She grabbed the end of a sword and lifted it up. She was surprised by how heavy it was. She looked around for a belt to put the sword in and found one handing over the ledge of another barrel. She took it off and tied it around her waist. She stuck the sword in proudly and walked over to where Will and Jack were standing. "Cap'n!" Gibbs cried out. "What if the worse should happen?"

Jack hesitated before saying, "Keep to the code." He stepped onto the ladder and descended down to the little rowboat in the water.

Will looked over at Amanda. "Do you know what the code is?"

"I don't," Amanda answered honestly. She could not remember what it was even though it was on the tip of her tongue. Will let her climb down first and the three of them rowed off to the dark cave in the distance.

Will and Jack were talking as they passed through the cave. Amanda was busy looking down in the water, staring at all the medallions at the bottom of the muddy ground. She reached down to pick one up, but Jack immediately grabbed her hand. "You wouldn't want to be doin' that, love." He let her go and continued his conversation with Will.

Amanda leaned back up and shook the water off her hand. They made it to the shore and Jack helped her out of the boat. Will slid the boat onto the shore as far as it would go and then followed the two of them. There was a hill leading up to a clearing of rocks and they all walked up it carefully, hearing the voice of none other than, Captain Barbossa.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate," Jack said, getting a glimpse of Elizabeth standing beside Barbossa. Will moved forward to see her and Amanda stared in shock at the villain that had ruined Jack's life.

He was so frightening in real life and he was holding the knife in his hand so protectively. She looked around at the other pirates and then back up at Elizabeth. She gasped. Daniel was standing right beside her, a scared look on his face. She felt her heart rate increase and she immediately wanted to see him at that moment. All of a sudden, the pirates cheered and Will accidentally moved forward a bunch of coins from a sudden outburst he just had. Jack grabbed him and whispered something to him before descending the hill. Will quickly followed and Amanda stayed for a few seconds just to get one last glimpse at her best friend in the world. She sighed and went down the hill.

Will was standing alone, looking upset. "Where's Jack?" she asked.

He pointed up another hill leading up to a different clearing. She walked up it to see him crouching at the landing, staring at Barbossa and his men. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

He jumped at her voice, but sighed with relief when he saw that it was her. "Oh, Margie, you scared me. I'm just…trying to think of a plan." He looked back out at them and Amanda crouched beside him.

"Do you have one yet?"

"Not one."

Amanda giggled and Jack smiled at her. All of sudden, he stopped smiling and slid forward unconscious. Amanda gasped in shock to see Will hitting Jack over the head with an oar from the boat. "Will! What in God's name are you doing?"

He came towards her and said, "I can't let them kill Elizabeth. If Jack wants to wait for the opportune moment, he can. When he wakes up, I'm sure the pirates will be wanting some quality time with him." He came towards her threateningly holding the oar in his hand.

"Will! Please! They'll kill us! When we wake up, they'll shoot us right away."

"Well, I know Jack can handle that. That's why you're coming with me."

"No…Will…please." Will swung the oar heavily and thunked Amanda right in the head with it. Darkness and pain took over and she fell on her side, unconscious.

Someone was gently shaking her. They were saying her name, her real name. Pain crept into her head and her eyes slowly opened. Sitting in front of her was…Daniel. "Daniel!" she screamed, reaching up to hug him.

He smiled and they embraced for a couple minutes. "How did you get here?" she asked, pulling out of the hug.

"Will saved me and Elizabeth. He brought us to the rowboat and you were lying in there…not awake. Will said that you fell over. Then…we rowed to this boat and now we're safe from the pirates."

"Well, Will's story is not as factual as he says," Amanda groaned, rubbing her head.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…Will thought it would be a good idea to knock me and Jack out and then…Oh my gosh! Jack!" Amanda sprang up and looked around the deck. Everyone was working and she saw Gibbs sitting on the railing, looking out at the sea. She ran towards him. "Gibbs! Jack…where is he?"

"He fell behind," he said, his voice shaking. He turned back around and took a drink from his small canteen.

Amanda's heart crumpled. She backed away, her head shaking. Tears sprang to her eyes and she collapsed down on a barrel. Daniel walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Amanda…I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that he had been left behind to get killed. I mean…he might not even be killed. They might just capture him."

"They're savages; they'll kill him," she said, looking straight ahead.

"I mean…maybe he lives…in the movie."

Amanda looked up at him. "You mean…you don't remember what happens? In the movie?

Daniel shook his head. "And that's not all I forget. I can't remember any of the actors' names. I tried to remember Elizabeth's, but I completely forgot it. Then…this is even scarier. I thought about sometime in school…and I can't remember the name of our school."

"That's easy…it was…it was…uhhh…" Daniel nodded at her and leant close to her.

"We're forgetting everything. We're becoming a part of the movie," he whispered.

"That's so scary to think about. And if we're part of the movie, that means I can go throttle Will." She stood up quickly and Daniel grabbed her arm.

"It's not going to help. If Jack was killed, you can do nothing about it now."

"Yes, but it will make me feel better." She got out of Daniel's reach and heard him chasing after her. She ignored him and quickened her run. She ran down the stairs and saw all the new hammocks for the crew swinging around. She turned right and walked down a little ways toward a door. She threw it open to see Elizabeth and Will sitting there, Elizabeth leaning towards him with an apologetic look on her face. When Amanda flew in, they both moved away quickly, with embarrassed looks on their faces. "Uh…sorry, did I interrupt something?" Amanda asked, reminding herself of Will.

Elizabeth quickly looked at Will, but when he didn't look up she stood up towards Amanda. "Of course not. He was just helping me with my hand." She was about to leave, but then she turned towards her again. "I guess I will never understand why you joined piracy with Jack Sparrow."

"I suppose you won't" Amanda answered back coolly.

Elizabeth nodded and walked out of the door. Will was silent and was looking down at his clenched hand on the table. Amanda walked over to him and cleared her throat. He looked up with an expectant look on his face. "It was the thing to do, Margaret."

"The thing to do?! You're responsible for the death of Jack! His crew loved him, his friends in Tortuga loved him, and…"

"You loved him?" Will asked, a curious look on his face.

Amanda scoffed. "I wasn't going to say that." And it was true. Amanda had not been in love with Jack. She had definite feelings for him, but she knew that they were not as strong as love.

"Then what were you going to say?"

"I was going to say that he was our only hope of escaping the pirates. You doomed us, Will. They're not going to rest until they get their blood. And I think you know whose blood they need."

He looked at her in surprise. "How do you know about that?"

She shrugged. "I have an inside source. Will…we are in great danger without Jack. The pirates will meet us before we arrive at Port Royal. You have to know that."

Will looked up at her for a moment with fear on his face. Then a shadow passed over and he finally nodded his head. "I know we are nothing without Jack. But I also know that it will take a lot for Captain Jack Sparrow to be killed."


	8. The Attack of the Black Pearl

The Attack of the Black Pearl

Amanda walked back up to the deck where Daniel was waiting for her. "You didn't kill him?" he asked, walking towards her.

She shrugged and sat down on one of the barrels. "Guess I'm just that nice," she said, looking over at Elizabeth. She was sitting on the side of the ship, looking out onto the ocean.

"Does he feel bad at all?"  
"I think so. He also said that it will take a lot for him to die, though."

"Ha! See? Jack is probably alive. He can take on all those guys with the flick of his sword."

"Maybe," Amanda said quietly, looking away at the water.

"Why are you so concerned anyway?" Daniel asked, sitting next to her. He was looking at her with a curious look, seeming like he was expecting a juicy answer.

"I just got close with him, that's all."

"What do you mean by close?"

"Daniel, does it really matter?"

"I'm just wondering…"

"Why do you care?" she asked, turning towards him.

He looked taken aback by this and he shut his mouth. "I don't. I really couldn't care less; I just find it strange that you could be attracted to him within four days."

"I'm not _attracted _to him. I just found him very easy to talk to."

"Whatever," Daniel answered back, standing up from the barrel to walk to the side of the ship. He leant against it and looked out at the waves.

Amanda sighed and put her head in her hands. Everything was going wrong. Daniel and she had just reunited and now he was mad at her. Jack was most likely dead, and she couldn't remember anything about the movie or her home. _"Great; what else could get worse?"_

"Amanda!" Daniel cried from the railings. He was looking at the rear of this ship, his eyes wide open in shock. Amanda sprung up and ran over to him. Behind them, was none other than the Black Pearl. Its dark sails were soaring in the windy air and the ship was traveling at a very high speed.

Amanda's eyes widened and she looked at Daniel. "Tell the crew. We're in deep trouble!"

Daniel nodded and walked towards the other side of the ship while Amanda went to the other side. They both screamed out the coming of the Black Pearl. The crew went crazy and started to run to and fro. Anamaria, who was at the wheel, looked back at the ship with great fear in her eyes. She looked at Amanda. "Will they kill us?"

"What else will they do?" she answered back truthfully. Elizabeth was walking towards her, her shoes clicking on the planks of wood.

"Where's Will?" she asked quickly.

"Do you want me to go get him, miss?" She had meant it to be a joke but Elizabeth nodded and went forward to the wheel to talk with Anamaria.

Amanda rolled her eyes and walked down the stairs to the rooms below. "Will!" she cried out into the hallway. Will emerged from the room with a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"The Black Pearl, it's behind us!"

Will started at her for a moment, before turning around and walking back to the room he was just in. She groaned and turned around to walk back up the stairs. She walked quickly towards Elizabeth and Anamaria. Elizabeth was talking loudly to Anamaria. "This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!"

"You can tell them that after they've caught us!" Anamaria defended back.

Amanda saw Elizabeth open her mouth to suggest something, but Amanda interrupted her. "We're shallower on the draft, right?"

Elizabeth looked at her in surprise and Anamaria turned towards her. "Aye."

"Well, can't we lose them on those shoals?" Elizabeth stared at her with anger and shock and turned around to sit down on one of the barrels. Daniel was looking at her with a smirk.

Gibbs looked out at the far shoals and smiled. "We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough." Amanda smiled appreciatively.

Anamaria cried out her orders and the crew ran about the ship even more frantically. Daniel walked up to Amanda. "Forgotten the movie, huh?" He smiled at her.

"I only forget major parts. I remember most of the lines when they're coming up in the movie," she answered back innocently.

Gibbs passed by the pair. "Lighten up you two. We have to lighten the load. Toss everything overboard that we can afford to lose."

"Aye!" Daniel and Amanda cried at the same time. They ran along the deck, throwing useless barrels overboard into the raging sea below. As Amanda was running along, she collided right into Will.

"Will!" she exclaimed. He looked down at her. "It's about time you showed up; we're lightening the load. As you heard before, the Black Pearl is behind us." She moved along, still throwing things about. Will looked out at the ship in surprise.

"It's right behind us," he said to Amanda.

"What?" she asked, coming up behind him. The ghostly ship was tagging along, getting closer and closer to the Interceptor. The shoals were not going to come in handy at all.

Anamaria looked over at her. "It was a good plan. Up till now."

"Gibbs!" Will cried, getting down from the railing. "We have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!"

"With what?" Anamaria asked.

"Anything…everything! Anything we have left!"

Amanda instantly moved towards the stairs and Daniel followed her. "Wait…Amanda!"

She turned around. "What?"

He looked down at her shyly. "Maybe you should stay up here. It's dangerous to go down there during a fight."

"What are you saying? That I'm too weak to fight against them?"

"No, it's just…" He moved closer to her. "I would feel a lot better if you would just stay up here and I went down."

Amanda groaned. "Oh, all right. But I get to go next time." Daniel smiled at her and walked down the steps below.

"Here!" she head someone say from behind her. She turned around and saw Will holding a sword. "Take this," he ordered, holding it out to her.

"A sword?" she asked nervously.

"What?"

"Can't I…have a gun or something?"

"They're much harder to handle. You'll be safer with this." He thrust it in her hand and she stared at it as he walked away.

"_I can't fight with a sword. The thought of actually killing someone with this is sickening. I don't know if I can do this."_ She noticed her hand was shaking and she instantly steadied it. She wasn't going to show she was afraid. These people had betrayed Jack. She wasn't going to show any kindness towards them. The sound of Gibbs interrupted her thoughts.

"The Pearl's gonna luff up on our port quarter! She'll rake us without ever presenting a target!"

Elizabeth turned towards Anamaria. "Lower the anchor on the right side." Everyone looked at her in question. "On the starboard side!" she said forcefully.

"It has the element of surprise," Will agreed.

"You're daft, lady!" Anamaria cried at Elizabeth. "You both are!"

"Daft like Jack," Gibbs said smiling. Amanda felt her heart quicken from hearing Jack's name.

"_He can't be dead. I won't believe it,"_ she thought to herself. Amanda heard the sound of the anchor being dropped into the ocean. The rope of it zoomed into the ocean and they all waited for it to hit bottom. It finally stuck and the front of the ship lunged forward. Amanda screamed and grabbed onto one of the ropes in front of her and held on for dear life as the ship swung around to face the Pearl. The crew was standing out on the deck, holding their weapons in their hands. Amanda felt sweat along her hairline and she felt woozy. She looked beside her to see Will standing next to her. She felt herself calm down and she held the sword in her hand much stronger. Everyone was screaming at each other and trying to intimidate each other. Amanda waited for that one word that would start the fight.

"Now!" Will cried.

"Fire all!" Elizabeth added on.

The burst of the cannons shook the whole ship. The smoke from them filled up Amanda's eyesight immediately. She cried in shock and tried to move away from it. She could hear the wood being splintered around her from the cannons and bowed her head for protection. One cannonball came very close to her head. It hit the pillar beside her and she ducked down. This was it. This is what it felt like to be in the possibility of death. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to become calm again. Everyone was screaming and gunshots were heard now and then. She took a deep breath and stood up. She saw Gibbs, Elizabeth, Will, and Anamaria standing together along the railing. She ran towards them. "You alright, Margaret?" Will asked her.

She nodded and helped him refill his gun with more powder. Gibbs looked at Elizabeth. "We could use a few more ideas, lass."

"Your turn!" she answered back, pulling on a rope.

"We need us a devil's dowry."

Anamaria put a gun against Elizabeth's head. "We'll give them her." Everyone paused and looked up at her.

"She's not what they're after," Will said calmly.

Anamaria took the gun away from her and rolled her eyes. Elizabeth's eyes widened and she felt along her neck for something that wasn't there. Amanda instantly remembered what was missing. "The medallion," Elizabeth said, looking up at Will.

Will turned around quickly and ran away. Elizabeth cursed to herself, but continued to fight. All of a sudden, Amanda heard Captain Barbossa yell from his deck, "Prepare to board!" Amanda bit her lip and raised her sword up. She was about to fight. Behind her, she heard a cannonball hit the main mast. She and Elizabeth gasped as it fell down on the deck of the Black Pearl. There was a moment's silence from the sudden threat of the mast. Soon after, ropes were being thrown onto the deck of the Interceptor. The pirates were boarding. One of them came forward, riding on a rope. Elizabeth shot at him, but missed so he landed on the deck, right beside Amanda.

"Oh God," she groaned to herself. He turned towards her and smiled. His teeth were decayed and his hair was slimy with sweat and dirt. It reached down to his shoulders and he was dangly and awkward.

"'Ello pretty girl," he said, thrusting out his sword from his belt.

Amanda smirked and took out hers. He looked at her in surprise as she got in the stance to fight. He then smiled and moved towards her quickly. She held herself as he swung his sword at her. She raised hers up to swing his away. He laughed and stalked around her. She didn't let him leave her gaze. He came towards her again, pointing his sword down at her stomach. She jumped back and slid her sword along his to push it to the side. When she jumped, she tripped over a rope and she fell down onto her back. She screamed and tried to get up, but the rope was tangled around her foot. She struggled as the pirate stepped towards her, triumph on his face. He crouched down beside her. "Well, well, well…looks like the pretty girl got herself tangled in a mess."

"Go to hell!" Amanda cried, throwing her head back to avoid his touch.

This made him angry and he raised his sword to make his final move. She felt time go slow and she gasped in fright. All of the sudden, the man's hand was grabbed from behind. He looked back to see who had interrupted his kill. "Jack!" Amanda cried. She smiled as Jack looked down at her. He smiled too and kicked the pirate in the stomach, but kept holding the sword in his hand. The pirate went flying and landed on a bunch of barrels unconscious. Jack dropped the sword and reached his hand down to help Amanda up. She stared at it in shock, but then grabbed it quickly and heaved herself up to hug him.

This took him by surprise and he stood there for a moment. But then she felt him relax and he put his arms around her. Amanda was so relieved that he was alive. She still had plenty of time with him. He smiled against her hair and felt him tighten his grip. Out of nowhere, a cannonball zoomed past them and hit the place where the pirate was laying. They sprung apart and cringed at the ghastly sight in front of them. Jack looked at her and smiled. "Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome." He looked at her for one last moment before running towards Gibbs and Elizabeth. Amanda crouched down and grabbed her sword that had fallen out of her hand before. She smiled as she realized that Jack had saved her again. She immediately put her war face on and went to join the three by the railing. Amanda felt her face turn red when she realized what Jack had just done for her...he was now doing it for Elizabeth. As she walked up behind them, a man had grabbed Elizabeth and was about to strike her, but Jack grabbed his sword hand. He said, "That's not very nice." Elizabeth took this opportunity to strike the man in the face with her gun and he fell overboard. Amanda decided not to approach the two of them and instead watched them. Someone from the Pearl shot at them and Jack grabbed her down to get them out of range. "Where's the medallion?" Jack asked quickly.

Elizabeth raised her hand to strike him. "Wretch!"

Jack calmly grabbed her wrist. His eyes wandered to her bandaged hand. "Ah. Where's dear William?" he asked amusingly.

Elizabeth's eyes widened and she turned around. "Will," she whispered to herself. She ran towards the door where Will had gone to fetch the medallion. Amanda stood up to help her lift the wood that was lying on top of it. Suddenly, she was heaved across the waist.

"Ahhh!" Amanda screamed. She turned around to see a pirate with blonde hair holding her.

"Sorry miss, looks like you'll have to come aboard." He smiled at her and heaved her across his shoulder.

She screamed again and saw a glimpse of Jack's red bandana far away. "Jack!" she screamed as loud as she could. The pirate quickened his pace and grabbed a rope from the Pearl to swing across. She saw Jack turn around. His face went pale and he ran forward to help her. Before he could get close to her, a pirate swung a sword at him. Amanda screamed, but Jack had taken his out in a second. They begun a battle, but Jack was trying to get closer and closer to her. It was too late, because the pirate finally grabbed hold of the rope and her, and flew across the bridge of water.

"Margaret!" she heard Jack yell. She could not see him because the pirate had dropped her right onto the deck after they had made it. Her head hit hard against the wood of the ship and she became dizzy. She groaned, but the pirate grabbed her arms and lifted her up.

"Welcome to the Pearl, missy." He tossed her towards a group of hungry men. They all laughed as she soared into their arms. They held her tight and she saw that the rest of the crew had been captured as well. She stood beside Gibbs and he looked down at her, disappointment in his eyes.

"We've lost Miss Margaret. There's nothing to do, but wait." She nodded and was relieved to see that Jack was being held too on the Black Pearl. He had not gotten hurt.

"Amanda," someone whispered behind her. She turned around and saw a scraped up Daniel. He smiled weakly at her. She gasped and embraced him.

"Are you okay?" she whispered as she pulled away.

"I'm fine. Just got a little torn up from the cannons. It was a hard battle down there."

"I bet," she said. They both turned around to see Barbossa standing proudly on his deck, the medallion in his hand.

"Gents, our hope is restored!" he cried loudly. The whole Black Pearl cheered with joy and the dirty men held up their weapons towards the sky.

"Where's Will?" she heard Daniel ask her.

Amanda looked around the crew. Will was not standing among them. He was still on the Interceptor and they were drifting farter and farther away from it. She felt her heart drop. "He's still on the Interceptor."

"Are you serious? Have you seen it; it's sinking!"

"I know. But there's nothing that we can do." She turned back around to see a gun being pointed at her and a robe being wrapped her. Pintel and Ragetti were tying the crew against a large mast. She groaned as she realized that they were in deep trouble.

"Any of you so much as thinks the world "parley," I'll have your guts for garters," threatened Pintel.

Amanda felt Elizabeth slip under the rope beside her. She stepped forward but suddenly stopped when the Interceptor suddenly burst into flame. Amanda gasped and grabbed Daniel's hand. Will was dead. He was in the ship. There was no way he could have survived that. She dropped her head and tried to gain some air. Elizabeth ran forward towards Barbossa and tried her hardest to slap him. All he did was laugh and grab her arms. "Welcome back, miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now you return the favor." He pushed her towards the pirates and they immediately began to grab at her. Amanda could not watch and the only thing she heard was Elizabeth scream.

"Barbossa!" someone screamed from the railing of the ship. Amanda looked up in shock to see Will standing, alive, dripping wet. He had a gun in his hand and jumped down on the deck. He pointed it at Barbossa and said, "She goes free." Elizabeth smiled and the men stared at him in shock.

Barbossa walked forward. "What's in your head, boy?"

"She goes free," Will answered back plainly.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die."

Daniel suddenly grabbed Amanda's arm. She turned around. "What?"

"Why is he doing that again?"

Amanda smiled. "This one I actually remember. The pirates really need _his _blood because he is the son of Bootstrap Bill and that was the only one that they did not get their blood from. Will doesn't want Elizabeth to die, so he's willing to take her place, if Barbossa lets her free."

Daniel smiled. "All right, now I remember." They both turned around to look in on the conversation.

Ragetti yelled out, pointing towards Will, "He's the spitting image of old Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us!"

Amanda felt Daniel nudge her and she smiled. She quickly looked over at Jack. He was staring at her. He looked away at first when her gaze met his, but then he looked back at her again. He mouthed at her, "Everything will be okay."

She nodded and he smiled. They both turned away to hear what Will's terms were. "Elizabeth goes free!" he said quickly.

Barbossa impatiently said, "Yes, we know that one. Anything else?"

"And the crew. The crew are not to be harmed."

Barbossa stepped towards him and smiled. "Agreed." The pirates immediately moved forward and grabbed Will. Elizabeth was pushed forward towards the plank, as was Jack.

"What's going on?" she asked nervously, as she saw Jack being shoved.

Daniel looked over. "I think Jack and Elizabeth are walking the plank."

Amanda's heart stopped. This was not going to happen to her again. She was not going to lose Jack again. She slid under the rope and moved towards Barbossa. "Amanda, what are you doing?" she heard Daniel whisper at her. She ignored him and turned Barbossa around to face her.

He looked down at her in confusion. "What do you want?"

"You're not going to make them walk the plank," she said as bravely as she could.

"I don't think that it's your decision, miss."

Jack talked up from beside her. "Margaret." She turned towards him. He was looking at her with a grave face. "Don't."

She ignored him and turned towards Barbossa again. "That was not part of the terms."

"Which is why I get every favor to toss them overboard." The crew laughed and Barbossa smiled down at her. He moved closer towards her. "How honorable to stand up for the life of your captain; it's a shame you're going to have to go overboard with him too."

"What?!" she cried.

"No!" Jack yelled.

Hands grabbed her and she was pulled backwards where Jack and Elizabeth were standing. Everyone was laughing and she felt her skin go cold. She was going to be tossed in the endless ocean. She saw Daniel run forward towards Barbossa. His face got paler as he stood in front of him. "I wish to go over too, sir."

"Why? To keep your little friends company?"

"Yes."

"Wish granted." Daniel was grabbed and moved next to Amanda.

"Why did you do that?" she whispered at him angrily.

"Why did _you _do that?"

She never got to answer because Jack grabbed her shoulder and turned her towards him. "Margaret, why would you do that?"

"Jack, I couldn't let them betray you like that…again. It's not fair."

He sighed. "That's the world of piracy, love. But you shouldn't have done that. I told you that everything was going to be okay."

"Well, apparently not. You were going to be dumped into the ocean for the sharks to eat you."

"I would much rather have that than for you to have the horrid fate with me also."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't have them do that." Jack looked at her face and his relaxed.

"It's fine. We had a deal, didn't we?" He looked up at her, smiling.

She smiled back until she felt herself being thrust forward. A man was holding her shoulders from behind and she was standing beside Elizabeth. She looked down at her and they both shared a moment of unspoken fear. The two of them were standing at the edge of the ship, right next to the plank. Jack and Daniel were being held by two different men and were both staring at her with protection. She turned around and looked out at the water. In the distance, was a small and jungle-covered island. It was about half a mile away. Elizabeth was pushed forward onto the plank. The men surrounded her with swords and started jeering at her. She turned around bravely and started walking towards the end of the plank.

Will broke free from the men that were holding him. "Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!"

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where." The crew laughed along with him and Will was forced back.

Amanda looked over at Jack. He was staring out at the island with a truly _scared_ look on his face. That face made Amanda's skin tingle. Jack was never scared. He was the bravest man she knew. He looked out at the haunting island as a child looks at a shot at the doctor's office. Amanda turned back towards the plank.

Elizabeth had taken off her dress and was now in her underwear. The pirates whistled at her as she turned towards the blue sea. She hesitated and looked down at the deep water. The one pirate, Bo'sun cried out, "Too long!" and stepped onto the end of the plank.

It shook and caused Elizabeth to lose her balance. She screamed before falling into the water. Amanda heard the splash and not it was now her turn to jump in. The men grabbed her arms and pushed her forward onto the plank.

"Shame not to know you, miss. I was surely entertained by your witty words." The crew laughed and Amanda tried to show she was not intimidated by Barbossa. She gave one last glance at Daniel and Jack before turning around and walking forward on the plank. She was not going to let any of the pirates shake her off so she took a deep breath before closing her eyes and jumping off the wooden beam.

The cold of the water instantly numbed her and she came up to the surface with a gasp. She could hear the men laughing and whistling. Elizabeth was already off to a good start towards the island and was about twenty feet away. Amanda started to swim after her. There was no way that she could wait for Daniel or Jack. The water was much too cold and she could not tread well in water. She swam a little ways until she heard another splash. Jack had just entered the ocean also. She kept on swimming and did not even hear the splash of Daniel, but knew he had jumped off because the crew cheered when all four had gotten off. The small waves barely helped Amanda and Elizabeth step onto the island and they were both breathing heavily.

Jack was soon behind them and stepped onto the beach with them. Amanda looked out and saw Daniel about thirty feet away. Jack looked out at the Black Pearl as it sailed away. "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship."

Amanda moved towards him. He held his hand up. "No, its fine, Margaret. Least I have my pistol." He held it up to her, with a fake smile on his face.

She smiled back and watched Daniel as he slithered onto the shore, his chest heaving up and down. She reached down to help him up. He held up his hand. "Let me just lie here a minute." She put her hand down and looked back at Elizabeth and Jack.

They were abandoned. They were trapped. There was no one and nothing that could save them. Amanda sat down on the beach and put her head in her hands. _"It really wasn't supposed to be this way_," she thought as Daniel sat beside her.

_Hope you guys liked it. This was a really hard chapter to do. I turned on the movie to help me remember some of the lines. It was really fun though. This is definitely my favorite story to write. Thanks for the comments, guys! I'm not even sure what's going to be in the next chapter. I'll try getting a lot in though! _


	9. Abandoned and Waiting to be Rescued

_This chapter is all of them abandoned on the island. I'm going to add and change some things to it, so don't be surprised if I take some stuff out. Thanks for reading guys and I really love all of your comments! They're really nice!_

Abandoned and Waiting to be Rescued

Daniel and Amanda were sitting side by side, listening to Jack and Elizabeth arguing off in the distance. They were both breathing heavily from the long swim and did not speak to each other. Daniel turned towards Amanda. "Did Jack just say that he was only on the island for three days?"

"I think so," Amanda said, trying to remember the movie.

"But why would he lie about that?"

Amanda shrugged. "I'm too tired to figure it out."

Daniel laughed and they continued to lie in silence. The waves rolled up towards their feet and then were tossed back into the ocean. Crabs were scuttling beside their heads and the wind was rustling through the jungle leaves. Daniel turned towards Amanda again. "Why did you do that, Amanda?"

"Do what?"

"Stand up to Barbossa." Amanda turned towards him and saw that Daniel had a knowing look on his face.

She rolled her eyes and turned away. "It's not like that. I just didn't find it fair that they were betraying him again."

"And you didn't care at all that Barbossa went against Will's terms for Elizabeth?"

"Of course I cared! That's why I stood up to him."

"Uh huh," Daniel said, looking back up at the sky.

"Margaret!" Jack cried out from behind her.

Amanda sat up and looked to see Jack holding two bottles of rum in both hands. She stood up. "Jack, what are you doing with all of that rum?"

He came towards her and put a bottle in her hand. "Might as well." He walked towards Daniel and gave him another bottle. Daniel looked down at in surprise, but then smiled.

"You really don't think we're going to drink this, do you?" he said, laughing.

"And why wouldn't you?" Jack asked seriously.

"Because we're on a desert island! We should be trying to get rescued, don't you think?"

"Who's going to be out in the middle of the ocean?"

"My father's men!" Elizabeth cried out, walking towards all of them. She walked up to Jack, a bottle of rum in her hands. "Jack, if we just-"

Jack held up his hand. "I do not want to be part of any rescue mission, savvy? I just want to enjoy our time on this island. We're going to be here a long time. We might as well get nicely situated, don't you think, Margaret?"

Amanda smiled at him and took the cork out of her bottle. Daniel walked up to her and whispered, "Amanda, are you serious? We're too young."

"Who's gonna find out?" she whispered back with a mischievous smile. She threw the cork and took a large swig of the rum.

"That's the spirit!" Jack cried, and he sat down on the sand and pulled Amanda down beside him.

Amanda laughed and looked up at Daniel. He looked like he was deciding what to do, glancing at the bottle, and then glancing out at the Black Pearl in the distance. After a moment, he sighed and smiled, and sat down beside the two. Amanda and Jack laughed.

"I can't believe you three!" They turned around to see Elizabeth standing behind them, her jaw clenched with anger. "You're going to sit around on this island, drinking yourself to death, not even willing to get ourselves rescued?"

"Well, when you describe it that way, you make it sound much worse than it really is, love," Jack answered back.

Amanda and Daniel both laughed and turned back around to resume their drinking. Amanda heard Elizabeth huff angrily and then walk away into the jungle.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was a couple hours later and the sky was dark and full of stars. Being out in the middle of the ocean had its advantages; there were beautiful shooting stars flying through the night sky about every couple minutes. Amanda and Jack were lying on the sand, looking up at the many lights in the sky. Daniel had gone off to find Elizabeth and had left the two alone, exactly what Amanda had wanted.

"You know, love, I have seen the stars every night in my life, but they still never grow old on me," Jack said.

"How could they? They're amazing. Every time I look at them, I just get this wonderful feeling, you know?"

"I _do_ know, love. I know exactly what you mean."

Amanda laughed quietly and they stared silently up at the stars. Out of nowhere, a shooting star passed quickly through the sky.

"Oh! Did you see that?!" Amanda gasped.

"Yes, I did. Unless we're both extremely drunk from the rum that we have consumed and we both imagined that shooting star. But other than that, I did see it."

Amanda rolled over onto her side with laughter and Jack looked over at her with a smile on his face. "What's so funny?" Amanda just continued to laugh and tried to catch her breath. "What?"

"I don't know why that was so funny. I guess it _is _the rum." They both laughed together for a minute, but then got quiet again and continued to look up at the sky.

"Jack?" Amanda whispered after a moment.

"Yes, love?"

She hesitated. "Have you ever been in love?"

Jack was silent for a second. "No," he answered simply.

Amanda sat up to look at him. "Never?!"

He sat up too. "Why is that surprising?"

She ran her hand through her hair saying, "Well, Jack, it just seems odd that your whole life, you never fell in love with a woman." She moved closer to him. "Have you ever had strong feelings for anyone?"

Jack shrugged. "I've never had the time for women. And they can't seem to make time for me either."

"What do you mean?"

He laughed. "Women don't seem to like spending their time with pirates."

"Why not?! You're gorgeous!" Jack looked over at her, his eyebrows raised. Amanda turned bright red. "I mean…pirates just seem to be much more attractive than usual men…I didn't mean just you," she finished, looking down at her lap.

Jack moved closer to her. "I always knew you were eyeing your Captain Jack." He nudged her with his shoulder.

"Oh please," Amanda scoffed.

"Oh no, you don't have to deny it anymore, love. I've known it from the beginning. You never could resist."

Amanda laughed and shook her head. Jack joined in with the laughter and Amanda placed her hand on his leg playfully. They both stopped laughing and looked down at her hand. "Sorry," she said quickly, taking it off. She looked away, trying to pretend that what had just happened didn't really happen. But then, Jack placed his hand on hers.

She looked up and saw that Jack was looking at her with an innocent smile on his face. His eyes were kind and gentle and it didn't look like he was kidding anymore. Amanda smiled back at him and Jack tightened his grip.

_"Oh God, my heart is racing so fast. Why do I feel like this?"_ Amanda thought to herself as Jack continued to stare at her. She stared into those dark eyes of his and suddenly felt hypnotized by his stare. He was looking at her with such wanting and curiosity that made Amanda wonder what he really wanted.

Without even thinking, Amanda leaned forward quickly and kissed Jack on the lips. It happened so quickly, she didn't even realize what she had just done until she moved away from him. She looked at him and he was looking at her with a serious face. But it wasn't bad serious. He was looking at her with determination. He suddenly grabbed her face with both hands.

They were an inch away from each other. The only thing she could see was his eyes and he was staring right into hers. He brushed his hand through her hair before leaning forward and kissing her.

The kiss was so passionate. She put his arms around him and he pulled his body close to hers. He held her head securely as he kissed her as hard as he could. His lips were soft and he was gentle with his hands as he held her. She was surprised by his calm hands, but how different his mouth was. She let him kiss her. She didn't care anymore. She wanted this for so long, and not because she admired him from the beginning, but because he made her feel like she had never felt before. She felt _wanted _in this kiss. Not like every other kiss she had. This time…it was real. They finally pulled apart, but Jack did not let her go. His eyes were now full with question. He looked down at her. "What am I doing?" he whispered.

"Something you've always needed," Amanda whispered back.

Jack smiled at her and they kissed again. They fell down onto the sand in each others arms, both knowing that, right at this moment, it was the right thing to do.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Amanda woke up to the smell of smoke. She opened her eyes and saw Jack's face right next to hers. She was in his arms and he was facing her. She smiled before taking his arm off of her and stretching. She looked over to see what the smell was coming from, and got a rude awakening. Her eyes widened in shock to see Elizabeth throwing barrels of rum on a large fire. Amanda looked frantically around to see where Daniel was and found him sleeping about fifteen feet away, dead out. She looked down at Jack and started shaking his arms. "Jack…Jack. You might want to get up."

He groaned and opened his eyes slowly. When he saw it was her waking him up, he smiled and leaned up on his elbows. She smiled back, but pointed over to where Elizabeth was standing. He frowned and looked over. His expression went from confusion to complete horror. He sprang up and started to run towards her. "No…no!"

Amanda started to laugh a little bit, but looked over to see Daniel waking up. He groaned and held his head as he sat up. "What's happening?"

"Jack is living his worst nightmare."

Daniel turned around and looked at the scene. Jack was just yelling at Elizabeth, "Why is the rum gone?!" Daniel sighed and looked over at Amanda.

"So, I'm guessing that Elizabeth was just faking bring drunk last night."

Amanda gasped. "Were you with Elizabeth all last night?"

"Well, it's not my fault. If you weren't fast asleep in Jack's arms, then maybe I would have been just partying with you two."

Amanda turned red and a grin started to spread across her face. "I didn't realize that we fell asleep so quickly."

He rolled his eyes. "I bet you wouldn't. What happened with you two last night?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Are you kidding me? You have to tell me; I'm your best friend."

"Oh come on; I don't have to tell you about _all_ the guys in my life."

"Oh please, Amanda, you _always _tell me the info after you kiss a guy."

"I do not!"

Daniel pointed at her. "Aha! So you did kiss him after all?"

Amanda realized that she had just been tricked and frowned. "I hate you."

"Oh please, you knew that I would find out eventually," Daniel said laughing.

Jack came up to the two. "Margaret…Daniel…it turns out that Miss Elizabeth and I do not see eye-to-eye on everything, so I'm leaving to go to the other side of the island. Who wishes to join me?"

Amanda stood up, but Daniel protested. "Wait, Jack; are you sure that's a good idea? We shouldn't split up. There could be trouble."

"There's going to be trouble if I'm stuck with her," said Jack, raising his pistol.

Amanda walked forward to him and put his arm down. "Whoa, calm down, Jack. Let's just take a quick walk and maybe that will help you calm down."

Jack took a deep breath and smiled at her. "You're right, love. You're always right. Let's go."

Amanda looked back at Daniel who was grinning at her. She stuck her tongue out at him and motioned for him to follow the two of them. He looked back at Elizabeth, but then shrugged, and started to walk with the two of them.

Amanda was still holding onto Jack's arm as the three of them walked across the beach. Daniel kept looking back and saw that they were getting farther and farther away from Elizabeth. "Look at that," Daniel exclaimed at one point.

Amanda and Jack turned around and saw the black smoke rising into the sky. It was mixing with the beautiful blue sky and rising over the tops of the tall coconut trees. "I didn't think that it would get that high," Amanda said in awe.

Jack rolled his eyes and turned back around to keep walking. "Poor Miss Elizabeth does not realize that we are in the middle of the ocean. I do not care how valuable she is; the chances of us getting rescued are very small and she just ruined my entire stock of rum." Amanda laughed which made Jack look over at her with an angry face. She stopped immediately and they continued to keep walking.

After fifteen minutes, Elizabeth was now completely gone from their vision. The only thing they could see was the steadying black smoke rising into the sky. Amanda's feet were sore from walking on the rocks and pebbles lying in the sand, but she dared not say anything to Jack when he was in such a bad mood. Suddenly, Daniel spoke up from behind them. "So, the chances are small, are they?"

Jack and Amanda looked up and looked out at the ocean in front of them. Two boats were being rowed from a large ship which was obviously a ship built for the navy. Jack's mouth was opened in shock and he looked from the boats and then back to Elizabeth by the burning trees. Finally, he grabbed Amanda's hand and turned back towards Elizabeth. "Come on!" he cried out, before starting out on a run.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Seeing Elizabeth boast to Jack that she was right was not very amusing for Amanda and Daniel, so they sat on the beach, waiting for the men to arrive to where they were sitting. The men got closer and closer and were shouting out to them that they were going to be all right. "Miss Swann; are you hurt?" was the first thing they said when they reached the shore of the island.

"I'm fine," she answered, holding out her hand to the man that helped her inside the boat. After she sat down, he reached his hand out towards Amanda and she grabbed it to sit down beside Elizabeth.

The other man from the boat motioned for Daniel and Jack to get in his boat. Amanda looked at Jack and wasn't surprised to see that he was nervous. _"What are they going to do when they find out he's a pirate. Governor Swann will recognize him and then he'll be doomed. Ugh, why can't I remember what happens for once?!" _As Jack sat down, he looked over at her and smiled a gentle smile at her. She smiled back, but still felt nervous as the boats were pushed off the island.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"But we've got to save Will!" Elizabeth cried to her father.

They were now all safely aboard the ship and Elizabeth immediately asked her father to turn the ship around and follow the Black Pearl.

"No!" cried the Governor. "You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates." He turned away from Elizabeth, but she followed after him.

"Then we condemn him to death."

Governor Swann took a deep breath, noticing the look on Elizabeth's face. "The boy's fate is regrettable, but then so was his decision to engage in piracy."

"To rescue me. To prevent anything from happening to me."

Jack suddenly moved forward after this. "If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion." Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington both flinched as Jack came close to them. "The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time." He leaned towards Commodore to whisper to him. "Think about it…the Black Pearl. The _last, real _pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up, right?" He smiled his half smile at them all, but Commodore turned away.

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow. Not only myself." Amanda's heart dropped. They're weren't going to show any mercy on Jack. Daniel grabbed her hand to give her comfort as Commodore walked away from Jack.

Elizabeth quickly followed after him. "Commodore, I beg you. Please do this. For me. As a wedding gift."

Commodore stopped in his path and everyone got quiet. He slowly turned around to look down on Elizabeth. Governor Swann went up to Elizabeth and asked, "Elizabeth, are you accepting the commodore's proposal?"

Amanda's heart stopped. Elizabeth was really only doing this to save the life of the man she loved. But if she accepted to the proposal, then she would have to leave Will and marry a man she does not love. Everyone waited silent for her answer. She opened her mouth and said, "I am."

From behind Amanda, Jack inhaled with excitement. "A wedding! I love weddings. Drinks all around!" Amanda tried her hardest not to laugh. Commodore took his eyes off Elizabeth to glare down on Jack. Jack stopped laughing and put his arms together. "I know. 'Clap him in irons,' right?" Amanda moved forward, but Daniel pulled her arm back.

Commodore walked down the stairs towards Jack. "Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with a bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all _possible_ meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave.' Do I make myself clear?"

Jack quickly looked over at Amanda. She nodded her head and he turned back towards Norrington. "Inescapably clear." Two soldiers grabbed Jack under the armpits and started to walk down below the ship. This time Amanda really moved towards Norrington.

"Wait!" she cried.

He turned around and looked down at her in question. "Yes?"

She stopped in front of him and took a deep breath. "And what are _we _assigned to do? Watch this all happen?" Commodore's eyebrows bent in question. Amanda continued. "You're just allowing Jack to be given to the pirates?"

"I never said that. I made it clear that I want Mr. Sparrow to lead us to the Isla De Muerta. If we happen to go inside the cave to fight with the pirates, I'm sure Mr. Sparrow will be joining us."

"Oh, so first you try to kill Jack and now you want him to fight with you?" Commodore looked taken aback by her words, but moved closer to her with an intimidating look. Amanda looked right back at him, not scared in the least.

Daniel came up from behind Amanda and put his hand on her shoulder. "Commodore, I'm really sorry about all this. The sun must have really gotten to Margaret's head." Commodore still looked down at Amanda in question. "We thank you for your time, sir. You can give us your orders whenever you have them at ready." Commodore must have taken this response as reasonable, because he walked back up the stairs to the high dock.

Daniel waited until he was out of view, and then he turned to Amanda. "What were you thinking? You can't just stand up to Norrington like that!"

She huffed angrily. "Why not? There's nothing special about him!"

"Are you serious? Do you know how much power he has?"

"Who cares?! All I know is…he's about to put Jack in danger…again. If Jack goes back to those pirates, they won't show mercy anymore. They'll kill him in a heartbeat."

Daniel leaned towards Amanda to get at her height. "Amanda, Jack is a big boy. He knows how to take care of himself."

Amanda turned around and walked toward the railing. "That's not what I meant!" She leaned her hip against the side and looked out at the ocean to calm herself. The waves were rolling high from the speed of the ship and she could barely see the little island that they had stayed on.

Daniel came up to stand next to her. His voice was quiet when he spoke. "You're getting too attached."

She didn't answer and let the waves roll by for a minute. "What do you mean by 'attached?"

"You really like him. You've stood up for him about thirty different times and now you're concerned that he's going to be caught up in a pirate fight when Commodore just told you he wanted Jack to show him the island."

She was silent again and the waves hit the side of the boat. "I can't have feelings for him." She said it so quietly, Daniel leaned towards her.

"What?"

She looked directly at him. "I can't have feelings for Jack Sparrow."

Daniel looked down at his feet and nodded. "You know," he said, looking back up at her, "maybe you should just let them do whatever they want right now."

Amanda shook her head. "No. It's just going to end up with me getting hurt."

"Why do you say that?"

She threw up her hands. "He's a pirate! He raids and burns villages every place he anchors his ship. How can he possibly find the time to be with someone like me?"

Daniel put his hand on hers. "Because you're an amazing girl." He smiled at her and she was forced to smile back weakly.

"Thanks…but I know what I should do. And I should stop these feelings right now before they get any further."

She turned away and started to walk down the stairs where Jack was taken to. Jack was sitting by himself at a small table besides a wall. When she came down, he looked over with a smile on his face. "Hello, love."

Amanda smiled weakly and sat down across from him in the other chair. "Are you nervous about tonight?"

His smile faded and he looked down at his hands. "I wouldn't say I'm nervous. I'm anxious about the events that are to take place tonight." He laughed quietly and looked back up at her. When she did not smile, his eyebrows bent. "What's wrong?"

Amanda shook her head. "Nothing."

"Margaret, I can tell when something is the matter with you. Your whole face scrunches together like this." He did a lame impression of her and Amanda laughed quietly. Jack reached his hand forward and grabbed hers. "You can tell me, love. What is it? Are _you _nervous about tonight?"

"You could say that."

"Well…what is it?"

She took a deep breath. "Jack…" she hesitated, "what are we doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…last night when we…"

Jack's eyes widened with realization and he leaned back. "You mean…when we kissed?"

Amanda nodded and looked down at her hands. "I just wanted to know…was it because we were stuck on a desert island or was it because you have true feelings for me?"

"I honestly don't know. I mean…the mood was set right and we both thought that we were going to be abandoned on the island for a long time."

Amanda's heart sunk and she stood up quickly. "Oh, that's all I wanted to know." She turned around to walk away, but Jack spoke up.

"Wait, love! I'm not done; sit down."

Amanda sunk slowly into her chair and Jack stared at her. "Yes, it was the romantic setting that made the kiss seem so right, but that wasn't the only reason why it happened."

"Then what are the other reasons?"

Jack looked down and took a deep breath. "I've never felt this way before." Amanda's eyes widened in shock and Jack looked back up at her. "When I met you, I had no idea that I would be completely inspired by you." Tears came to Amanda's eyes and she slowly started to smile. Jack continued. "I'm not used to this, love. I see women when I anchor at random towns, but this time it's different." He looked right into her eyes. "You amaze me. I haven't known you long at all, but I feel that the time that we have spent together…" He laughed slightly. "It's heaven sent, love."

Tears were not falling freely down Amanda's face and she tried to wipe them away. Jack took her hand before she could and looked her right in the face. "Whatever happens tonight…I just want you to know that you've made a big effect on me. I thank you for coming on my ship with me."

Amanda could not say anything because sobs were controlling her voice. _"Oh God…I'm in love with Jack Sparrow."_ Jack leaned forward and held her in a simple, wet, beautiful kiss.


	10. Good vs Evil

Good vs. Evil

"I want you to always trust me Margaret," Jack whispered to her, holding her face with his hands. They had just parted from their kiss and Jack was staring deep into Amanda's eyes. "Tonight…a lot of things will occur that will either confuse you or anger you. But I just want you to trust me, you understand?"

Amanda frowned, wondering what Jack could possibly mean. But then she looked into his eyes and saw that he was looking at her with a lasting trust in his gaze. She nodded her head and he smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"You should leave. Norrington's men will be down here in a minute to cast their misfortunes upon me." He smiled, but Amanda could see that he was nervous. He stopped smiling and nodded his head. "Just be safe tonight. Don't go chasing after any pirates, you hear?"

Amanda nodded again and looked at him one last time before going up the stairs to the deck above.

The sky was getting dark and few wandering stars were stretching apart in the heavens above. The rest were covered by gray clouds, their wisps covering the rising moon. Chills rose up the hairs on Amanda's arms and she crossed her arms to warm herself up.

"Margaret!" someone screamed from behind her.

She turned around and saw that Elizabeth was coming towards her in full British Navy attire. "What are you doing in those clothes?" Amanda asked, trying not to laugh.

"Jack is up to something! He trusts you; what did he say when you went down to him?" Elizabeth asked, completely ignoring Amanda's question.

"What do you mean 'up to something?' Are you trying to suggest that he's going to side with the pirates?"

"Well, of course!"

Amanda's eyes narrowed in anger. "For your information, Elizabeth, Jack just told me to trust him and I intend on doing so," she said, stepping closer to Elizabeth, her finger pointed in her face.

Elizabeth looked down at her in shock, but then held up her finger too. "I have been stuck out on the seas for I don't know how many days, and I am not about to allow Jack Sparrow and his men to come aboard the _Dauntless_ and destroy us all!"

"Jack would never do that!"

"Oh, really? How do we know that he is to be trusted? He could be playing games with you all along and you're sinking right into his trap."

"I don't expect you to understand why I trust him."

"There are only two things that Jack cares about in this entire world: the _Black Pearl_ and the ocean."

Amanda raised her hand to slap Elizabeth across the face as hard as she could, but someone caught her arm from behind.

"Margaret, what are you doing?" Daniel asked, putting her arm back down to her side.

"She started it!" Amanda said lamely, pointing at Elizabeth as Daniel pulled her away. Elizabeth just rolled her eyes and walked away.

Daniel pulled her over to the side of the ship and stared at her. "Why the hell were you about to slap Elizabeth across the face?"

"She was trying to convince me that Jack was not to be trusted." Daniel avoided her glance and looked down at his feet. Amanda's eyes widened. "You agree with her?!"

He looked back at her. "It's not that I agree with her…I just…I don't know what to think of Jack. One minute, he's with the pirates…the next…he's with us. I mean...anything could happen tonight."

"Jack would never go against me. You've got to know that."

He nodded. "I guess you're right. I've never seen Jack look as happy as he does when he's with you."

Amanda smiled weakly and she playfully hit Daniel on the shoulder. She hit a hard metal piece and looked down to see a navy medal on his shoulder. That was when she realized that Daniel was also in full Navy attire. "What are you doing in these clothes?"

Daniel looked down at himself. "Oh…you're next. Norrington's men want us to be in a disguise…in case the pirates come on board. They reckon they'll recognize us in our regular clothes."

"I don't want to wear this," she said with a disgusted look on her face.

Daniel laughed. "Well, that's too bad. Look, here comes one now," he said, looking over her shoulder.

She turned around and saw two men walking forward with a full suit in their arms. They stopped in front of her and thrusted the clothing towards her. "Please put this on, miss. We'll take you to the changing room where all three of you are to stay throughout the battle."

Amanda grabbed the clothing and they turned around and walked quickly across the deck. She beckoned Daniel to follow and they shuffled through the crowds of armed men to a large sleeping room. They shoved a key into the hole and opened the door. Amanda stepped inside, along with Daniel, and looked at the beautiful surroundings around them.

It was a large study room with a small bed in the corner. There were extravagant paintings on the walls and carvings of angels and heavenly creatures in the corners of the room. There were shelves of books and the bed was framed with beautiful canopies of lavender cloth. The two of them stared at it in shock.

"Miss Swann will be here shortly. Please change, miss," they said to Amanda. They closed the door and a click was heard as they locked them into the large room.

Amanda moved forward quickly and tried the knob. "I can't believe they locked us in. What are we…prisoners? Why can't we fight with them? We've actually fought with the pirates before."

Daniel was sitting on the edge of the bed. "I guess they fear we'll be kidnapped."

"No…they fear that _Elizabeth_ will be kidnapped." She rolled her eyes and moved to the corner of the room. She looked at Daniel. "Close your eyes."

He rolled his eyes before slamming his head into the pillow of the bed. Amanda smiled and changed silently into the loose navy suit. She pulled her hair up into a bun and turned around. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Daniel sat up and looked at her. "Wow…uh…you look nice," he said, snickering the whole time.

"Shut up." She walked towards him and sat on the bed next to him. "I feel exhausted…like I've just woke up from a long, long nap."

"That's because you're scared. You're scared because you don't know what's going to happen tonight."

"I don't. If I could pick one thing to remember from this movie…I would want to remember right now what's going to happen tonight."

Right then, Elizabeth came flying into the room and the soldier, Gillette stuck his head into the room. He looked right at Elizabeth and said, "Don't worry, miss. He's already informed of that. A mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story." He laughed and shut the door right in her face.

Elizabeth put her hands against the door and yelled, "This is Jack Sparrow's doing!" She sighed and turned towards them. She jumped when she saw she was not alone. "My goodness…I didn't know you two were here."

"Bet you wouldn't have said that last little comment if you had known _I _was here," Amanda said, standing up.

Daniel stood between them, his arms out at his side. "Please…Margaret…sit down…Elizabeth…just go to the other side of the room. We're not all agreeing at the moment and we should allow ourselves to calm down."

The two women rolled their eyes and went to their separate places. Daniel sat back down beside Amanda and put his hand on her arm. "Don't let her upset you. Your moods need to be good right now to get through this," he whispered to her.

"I know…I know." She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. She allowed herself to close her eyes and darkness take over her.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Amanda…Amanda…"

Amanda slowly opened her eyes. Daniel was standing in front of her, a smile on his face. She looked down and saw that she was lying on the bed. Elizabeth was sitting near the window, tying sheets together from the canopies of the bed. "What's going…?"

"Shhh!" Daniel shushed her, putting his hand on her mouth. He pointed towards the door and Amanda heard the voice of Governor Swann talking through the glass.

Amanda nodded and Daniel took his hand off her. "We're getting out of here," he whispered. He walked towards Elizabeth and helped her tie the sheets to the bedpost of the bed.

"Where are we going?" she asked walking towards them.

"To the caves. I have to help Will. I can't just stay here and let him get killed," Elizabeth whispered.

Amanda nodded civilly and helped her throw the rope through the window. Her father was still talking and she tried very hard not to laugh.

"Margaret…you first," said Daniel.

Amanda moved forward and grabbed Daniel's hand as she climbed to the pane of the window. She made sure she grabbed tight hold of the rope before letting go of Daniel's hand. She looked below her and saw that a small rowboat was bobbing on the waves. She looked back up at Daniel with fear on her face. "It's okay!" he said, bending his head towards her. "Just climb down slowly."

She nodded her head and looked back down at the boat again. The water was pitch black beneath it and the boat looked rather small to climb into. She took a deep breath and started to shimmy down the rope. "Hurry up!" Elizabeth called down to her.

"I'm going as fast as I can go!" Amanda cried back angrily. She sighed and climbed down the rest of the rope, sliding her ankles down the sheets. She plopped down onto the bench of the boat and felt it rock back and forth from her weight.

"Move over!" Elizabeth cried again and Amanda scooted over reluctantly to the bench at the end of the boat. Elizabeth put her legs around the rope and came zooming down at a great speed. She fell neatly into the boat, but caused it to rock rather hard. It moved a little bit farther away from the window.

"The rope's not in the boat anymore!" Daniel cried. It was true. The sudden movement of the boat had caused it to move so far away from the _Dauntless_ that the rope was about five feet away.

Elizabeth huffed angrily. "There's no time! My father's going to come into the room soon. Just jump!"

Daniel's face dropped. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Well, just slide down the rope into the water and climb into the boat. Hurry up!"

Daniel rolled his eyes and lifted his legs over the windowpane. He grabbed the rope, took a deep breath, and slid down at a quick speed. His legs hit the water and he gasped from the sudden briskness of it. He let go of the rope and his body splashed into the water. "Help me up," he said to Amanda. She lifted his arms up and he flipped over into the boat. "Thanks," he said grumpily.

"You two are lucky I'm taking you with me," Elizabeth said, as she grabbed the two oars. Amanda and Daniel gave each other looks and sat down on the one bench together. Elizabeth started paddling quickly towards the _Black Pearl_ where the rest of the crew was being held captured.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They came upon the ship within five minutes and Amanda's heart was beating quickly. _"I hope Jack is alright. The pirates wouldn't be too happy to see he had survived again."_

Elizabeth started paddling quietly, looking all over the deck to see if any pirates were on board. There was a light on in one of the rooms below deck. "Go there!" Amanda whispered, pointing to the open window. "There's a rope hanging out of it; we can climb up it."

Elizabeth nodded her head and started rowing to the left to get to it. As they got closer, they could hear two male voices coming from inside. Daniel looked at Amanda nervously, but all she felt was excitement as she thought of the escape that was about to take place.

They reached the spot under the window and Elizabeth laid the oars down on the boat. "I'll go up first," she whispered. She grabbed hold of the rope and climbed her way up it to the window. She peeked inside at the two men, who were still talking rather excitingly.

"Right! What would you pick to eat first? I think we should decide now…just so we're ready when the time comes," one said.

Elizabeth passed by the open window, using the protruding cannon as a place to put her foot. She boosted herself up off the cannon, onto the railing of the ship, and climbed aboard. She looked down at the two of them. "Come on up," she mouthed to them.

Daniel helped Amanda onto the rope and she used all her arm strength to climb to the window. The two men were now cutting a slice of cake, both of them drooling excessively. She continued up and grabbed Elizabeth's hand when she got to the railing. She helped her jump onto the deck and they let go of each other quickly. "Thank you," Amanda mumbled.

"No problem." Elizabeth walked back to the railing and watched Daniel climb up the rope to the deck.

"Do you know where they are?" he asked as he made it all the way up.

"I think I have an idea," Elizabeth whispered.

They all turned around to walk away, but then stopped suddenly, when the devil monkey of Barbossa came flying out of nowhere and started to screech in their face. They all jumped out of fright, but then relaxed when they realized no one was with the monkey, Jack. They all glared at it and it looked taken aback from their sudden courage. Elizabeth reached forward and yanked the monkey off of the rope it was hanging on. She handed it to Daniel who threw it over the side of the ship. He started to walk away with a prideful smile, but then stopped smiling when they heard a loud _clunk_ off the side of the ship. They all ran over to see what had made the noise.

The monkey splashed into the water and the two heads of the pirate men came flying out of the window to see what had made the noise. "Move!" Daniel whispered, and they all moved their heads just in time as the two men looked up. "Run down the stairs!" They went flying down the stairs and could see the two men fly out of their seats to go up on the deck. "Behind the staircase…go!" Daniel said, pushing both of Amanda and Elizabeth into the shadows. The two men yelled angrily as they left the room and the trio ran down the stairs below.

"This way!" Elizabeth cried, climbing down another staircase. They went flying down into a room where water was sitting on the floor.

"Miss Elizabeth!" cried Gibbs. The whole crew was locked into a small cage, looking at the three of them with beaming faces.

They ran forward towards the crew. "Where's the key?" Amanda cried.

"It's on that wall over there," Ana Maria answered, pointing behind them.

Amanda turned around and saw one lone key hanging on a hook on the wall. She splashed through the water towards it and took it off. She ran back to the cage and stuck the key into the hole.

"How did you get here?" Gibbs asked, looking at all of them in awe.

"It's a long story," Daniel said.

The lock clicked and Amanda swung the door open. The crew cheered quietly and filed out of the cage. "There are still two men on board. They're armed so we have to be careful when we get up on the deck. They know we're here," Elizabeth explained.

"Aye," the crew answered back.

They all climbed up the staircase to the dining room where the food was still sitting all alone. "Ignore it," Elizabeth said to Amanda as she reached for a piece of chicken.

"But I haven't eaten in a day," she groaned as they continued up the staircase leading to the deck.

Elizabeth shushed her and they all waited quietly in the moonlight, looking up at the two men on the deck. "They're turned away. We can climb on board and knock them out with something," Gibbs suggested.

"With what?" Elizabeth asked impatiently.

They all scanned the deck, looking for a large object to knock the two men out with something. Amanda's eyes fell upon a small rowboat sitting on the boards, next to the railing. A rope was already through two holes of one side of the boat and Amanda smiled. "Couldn't we use that boat?" she said, pointing it out to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked at it for a second and then begun to smile. "If we just hoist it up, I'm sure that it would work. Come on crew; this is going to have to take all of us." They waited till the two men were quite far away and then they all climbed up the remaining staircase. "Cotton…Gibbs…take hold of the rope and hoist it up just high enough so it will strike the heads of the men. Hurry up now!" Elizabeth ordered.

They ran towards the wooden beam where the rope was tied around and started to pull on it. "The rest of us will push it towards them once they come close enough. Everyone get behind the boat." They all did as Elizabeth said and waited patiently in the darkness for the men to come closer. Gibbs and Cotton pulled on the rope quietly and raised it so it was just at the height of the crews' heads.

The two men wandered around the boat, looking for the imposter. They came towards where the crew was standing and looked out at the water. Their bodies were in perfect position and they were crouched down a little bit to look under some barrels. "Now!" Elizabeth cried.

With all her might, Amanda pushed the boat with all the force in her arms and felt it fly out from her. She watched in awe as the flying boat came towards the two unsuspecting men. They turned around just at the wrong time and got hit right in the face with full force. They grunted and went flying off the side of the ship. The water was soon full of the different pieces of the skeletal men.

The crowd cheered with joy and Elizabeth moved forward. "All of you with me! Will is in that cave and we must save him." Daniel and Amanda moved forward to help her hoist the boat into the water. Elizabeth continued talking. "Ready…and heave!" The three of them pulled with all their might, but soon realized that the rest of the crew was not helping. Elizabeth turned towards them. "Please…I need your help! Come on!"

Cotton's parrot squawked, "Any port in a storm."

Gibbs nodded towards him. "Cotton's right. We've got the _Pearl_."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak, but Amanda moved forward. "I think you've forgotten who _truly_ got this ship," she said angrily.

The midget answered back, "Jack owes us a ship."

"There's the Code to consider," Gibbs said, avoiding looking at her.

"How dare-," Amanda began, but Daniel grabbed her by the shoulders and held her back.

Elizabeth looked at her briefly, but then back at the crew. "The Code?" She looked at them in shock. "You're pirates. Hang the Code, and hang the rules." She paused. "They're more like guidelines anyway."

The crew shuffled their feet and avoided looking at the three of them. "I know what you be sayin', miss, but there's just no point goin' in there. Rather be sailin' on a stolen ship then be murdered by a bunch of gold stealin' pirates," Gibbs said quietly.

"And wouldn't you rather be sailing with the best captain there is?" Amanda asked, looking at him in the eyes.

He looked at her for second, but then back at his feet. "Jack asked us to come along…and he asked us to follow the Code. And I ain't goin' against his rules."

"You're a bunch of cowards," Amanda cried.

Daniel grabbed her again. "We can do this ourselves," he said to her. He then looked back at Elizabeth. "Can't we?"

Elizabeth looked at him for a second, and then back at the crew. "It's a risky chance." She hesitated, but then took a deep breath and began hoisting the boat again. "But I'm willing to take it. I can't just leave Will to die. Help me get this into the water. Our old boat will be gone by now."

Amanda and Daniel smiled at her and helped her lift the boat over the railings. It hung in midair as they all looked back at the crew again. "Are you sure you don't want to come with, Gibbs? Even after what all those pirates did to you?"

"It would sure make them angry to see us sailing their ship, Miss Elizabeth." He smiled at her weakly. "I'm sure I'll see you again someday." He looked at Amanda. "No hard feelings I hope, Miss Margaret?"

All Amanda did was nod and turn back to the boat. "Let it down," she said to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth loosened the rope and they watched the boat fly down into the ocean below. She grabbed the closest rope and climbed down it carefully. "Come on, Daniel!" she cried.

Daniel followed after her and went a little bit faster. He slid into the boat and looked up at Amanda. "Go slowly!"

Amanda nodded, but looked at the crew one last time with a very disappointed look. They all looked away, and she shook her head. She grabbed onto the rope and carefully wrapped her feet around it to shimmy down it. As soon as she made it into the boat, Elizabeth took the rope out of the loops of the boat and through it into the water. "Let's go," she said to Daniel, who was now holding the oars.

He nodded and started to paddle quickly towards the dark cave where the battle was taking place.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Can't you go any faster?" Elizabeth complained towards Daniel.

"We're in the cave now. There's no hurry."

"No hurry?! Will could be injured…or worse. He could be dead and we're just going on a nice paddle through the pretty cave."

"I don't appreciate your negative comments. I'm going as fast as I can and you can row if you don't like the pace we're going at."

Amanda droned out their bickering with her own thoughts. _"I can't imagine what's happening right now. What if he's dead? I don't know what I'd do if he died. But he's Jack Sparrow. It will take a lot for him to be killed. Well…Barbossa has a lot of anger towards him. And one day they're going to have to have a final fight with each other, aren't they? They're mortal enemies. One of them has to die. I just pray to God it isn't Jack. Please God…please don't let it be Jack."_

"Do you think we're any closer yet?" Elizabeth asked.

Daniel sighed. "You've asked that about a hundred times in the last ten minutes."

"Well, maybe if you rowed a bit faster, we'd get there sooner."

"I'm telling you; this is as fast as I can go. Really, why don't you take the oars and give it a go?"

"Can I?"

"Fine! Go ahead!" Daniel dropped the oars and scooted over to the bench where Amanda was sitting. Elizabeth smiled and moved to Daniel's place. She started to row much faster and Daniel rolled his eyes at her. "Can she be any more annoying?" he whispered towards Amanda.

She bent her head down, but continued to look dreamily out at the water. "What's the matter?" Daniel asked.

She took a deep breath. "I'm just thinking."

Daniel hesitated. "About Jack?"

She looked at him. "I don't know what to think. What if he's hurt? What if he's killed? Just my mind is racing with all these things that could have happened to him and I don't know which one sticks out the most to me. I'm trying to remember so hard what happened…but I just get a blank. It kills me that I can't remember…it absolutely kills me."

"Well…it's one of out favorite movies. We wouldn't like a movie if our favorite character got killed."

"That's not true. I like plenty of movies where my favorite character gets killed."

Daniel laughed. "Yeah…okay. Like what?"

Amanda thought about it. "Like _to Kill a Mockingbird_ and _Little Women_."

"I thought Atticus was your favorite."

"What are you two whispering about?" Elizabeth asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," they both answered at the same time.

She shrugged her shoulders and kept rowing.

"Anyway…I just feel lost. I have a bad feeling about all this," Amanda whispered.

Daniel put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure everything's going to be alright. And even if something bad does happen…I'm still here with you." He smiled at her.

She smiled back when the boat suddenly nudged onto land. "Oh my goodness, we're here!" Elizabeth whispered.

They jumped out of the boat and slid it up on the rocks of the cave. Amanda suddenly had a moment of déjà vu when she remembered the time she had come here with Will and Jack to rescue Elizabeth. But now, she was rescuing the one she loved. She took a deep breath and the three of them moved towards the room where the gold was kept.

Elizabeth moved towards them. "Get weapons. It looks like we'll have to fight."

_I'm not sure how many more chapters there are, but I'm trying to make a few more that I had originally wanted. Keep reading! I hope you guys are enjoying this. Thanks for the reviews and stuff!_


	11. The Rescue

_I'm sorry this took so long to update! Not gonna lie, I was too lazy to work on it. But here it is and I hope you guys really enjoy it!_

The Rescue

"Where are we supposed to get weapons?" Daniel whispered at Elizabeth as she searched around the ground.

She lay her hands on the wet stone as she groped around, looking for anything to fight with. "There has to be some weapons. Pirates always leave things lying around."

"Not important things," Amanda muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Elizabeth asked, turning towards her.

Amanda shrugged which made Elizabeth frown. Luckily, she went back to searching for a weapon and Amanda walked over to Daniel who was still standing by the boat. She leaned towards him. "So, what do you reckon we do?"

Daniel shrugged and they snickered together.

"So, you think this is funny?!" Elizabeth was standing up straight now and her face was bright red with anger. The two immediately stopped laughing as she walked towards them menacingly.

"No…no, it's not funny," Daniel stuttered nervously.

She rolled her eyes. "I get it. I understand why you don't care about this business at all. You don't understand _any_thing!"

"Hey! That's not fair! I completely care. Why do you think I came here with you?"

She scoffed. "I honestly don't know." Daniel smirked knowingly. Elizabeth then turned towards Amanda. "You on the other hand should be ashamed of yourself."

"Me?" Amanda asked in awe.

"Yes, you! I thought this was important to you. I thought you wanted to fight the pirates with me more than anything."

"Of course. That's why I left the ship with you."

"Well, you're not doing a fine job of showing your passion. You're fooling around with Daniel when you should be looking for a fine weapon."

Amanda felt her face get redder. She stepped closer to Elizabeth. "I'm sorry, your majesty, I'll get right to it." She walked away from her and bent over to search the ground.

"So much for caring about Jack," Elizabeth whispered to herself.

Amanda stopped suddenly and stood back up. She whipped around and saw that Elizabeth was facing the other way, once again looking for a weapon. _"I can not stand her any longer."_ She quickly walked towards her and Daniel suddenly saw her.

"Margaret…no…" She pushed his arm away and walked even closer to Elizabeth.

Before she could turn around, Amanda strongly pushed the back of Elizabeth's head and she went soaring across the ground. She screamed and Amanda pushed forward to beat her brains out. Elizabeth tried to crawl away, but Amanda sat on her back and grabbed her hair.

"How do you like that, princess? Is this good fighting for you? Huh?" Amanda was jerking her head up and down, hoping to rip her full head of hair out. Elizabeth was yelping and trying to get out of her grasp, but Amanda held on her hair firmly.

"Margaret! What in God's name do you think you're doing?!" Daniel came up behind her and grabbed her under the armpits.

"Let me go, Daniel! She deserves it!"

"No one deserves this. Let her go!" He ripped her up as hard as he could and they both flew back from Elizabeth.

Elizabeth flew up from the ground, holding her head. Her uniform was covered in dirt and her hair looked like a large rat ness on the back of her skull. She was staring at Amanda in shock. "I can't believe you did that to me! How dare you! If my father's men knew about this-."

Amanda tried to come towards her again, but Daniel was still holding onto her. "I _dare _you to tell them. I'd like to see you try!"

She cowered and moved farther away, but continued to argue with her. "I have _never_ seen a lady act in that way before. It is absolutely preposterous."

"Well I've never seen a lady with such a big chin before. It is absolutely disgusting!" She began to laugh and Elizabeth began to feel her chin with a frown. Daniel roughly turned Amanda around as she continued laughing. When she saw the look on Daniel's face, she started to calm down. "What?" she asked innocently.

He glared at her. "What has gotten into you? You need to calm down." She sighed and started to relax. "Don't you want to go help Jack? He needs us…in there…in that cave. We have to fight to make him a free man again. You can either act like a child and keep acting the way you are with Elizabeth or…you can grow up and rescue Jack." He stared at her with gentle eyes. "Well, which one is it?"

Amanda looked down at her feet in shame. She felt so embarrassed for acting the way she had and could feel guilt creep along her. She finally looked up at Daniel and nodded her head. He smiled at her and let go of her arms.

Still looking at her feet, Amanda turned around where Elizabeth was still standing. They looked at each other for a moment, and Amanda took a deep breath. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry that I got upset with you and tried to rip your hair out and tell you that you had a large chin." Elizabeth was still silent and Amanda continued. "I guess I'm just losing my temper a lot because I'm nervous about what's going to happen. I promise that I won't get upset at you again and hurt you."

When she looked up, Elizabeth was standing awkwardly in her spot. She rolled her eyes and turned away. "It's fine. We better get moving if we want to fight."

Amanda quickly looked at Daniel and he smiled at her. They followed after Elizabeth who was again searching along the ground. "Why's it so dark in here?" Amanda whispered.

"We're in a cave and all the light is in the room next to us," Elizabeth answered.

"Oh."

They all went in different areas and felt around the ground. All Amanda felt was wet stones and dirty gravel. Her knees ached from bending down along the ground. "Margaret!" Elizabeth cried.

Amanda stood up and walked over to where she was crouched. "Do you need something?"

Elizabeth stood up with a large, gold pole in her arm. She looked down at it with a smile on her face. "This will do, won't it?" she asked excitedly.

Amanda smiled as Daniel walked over. "What's that?" he asked in awe, looking down at their monstrous weapon.

"It's what's going to help us against the pirates." She started to walk towards the opening of the cave and they followed after. "Once we get inside, you two will need to find more weapons. I'm sure there are spare swords in there."

"Got it!" they both whispered at the same time.

She looked at them with a smile and they shared a small moment. "Thank you so much for coming with me. I know that I might act like I know what I'm doing…but I wouldn't be able to do this without you two." She looked right at Amanda. "And I truly mean that."

Amanda smiled back and the three of them climbed up the small hill to look down on the battle below.

There were chaos below and Amanda tried to get a glimpse of Jack. All she could see was the back of two men fighting and she was too far away to tell who it was. She looked near the corner of the room and saw Will fighting a short man with a long beard. Her heart jumped and she touched Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Elizabeth! There's Will below!" She pointed towards him.

Elizabeth's eyes lighted and her eyebrows furrowed. "Follow me!" She gently slid down the wall of coins and Daniel and Amanda gave each other a look before following her.

Amanda heard the grunts of men and the clanging of swords as they ran through the watery cave. Treasure surrounded them and she looked for anything that could act as a weapon. Suddenly, Elizabeth picked up her pace and started to run towards Will. He was cornered with no weapon and was about to be stabbed. Amanda and Daniel ran towards him with Elizabeth.

The man stood before Will, his sword pointed down on his heart. The three ran as fast as they could to come up behind the back of Will's fighter. He grunted towards Will, "I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain!" He raised his sword to make his final blow.

"You like pain?" Elizabeth suddenly yelled from behind. The bearded man swung around towards them. Before he could make a move, Elizabeth swung the pole as hard as she could and knocked the man out clean across the face. Will, Daniel, and Amanda cringed as he fell to the ground. "Try wearing a corset," Elizabeth finished dramatically.

"That was amazing!" Daniel cried, looking at Elizabeth in shock.

She smiled at him before pointing the pole down towards Will. He grabbed the end of it and hoisted himself up, staring at her with a look of pure happiness. They stared at each other, and Amanda smiled at how much joy was in their eyes.

Another sound of clanging swords was heard next to them, and Amanda swung around to see the fight. It was Jack fighting against Barbossa. She gasped and started to run towards him, but Daniel caught her arm. She turned towards him with a frown on her face. "If you disturb him, he could get hurt." He let go and she let her arm relax.

Jack swung Barbossa around with his sword and slashed him across the back. Barbossa cried from the extreme pain. Amanda went back to looking at Jack. His arms were moving quite strangely and his posture looked odd. Amanda scrunched her eyes to get a clearer look of him, but gasped again once she realized what she was seeing. She turned towards Elizabeth and Will and they were both looking at him with the same stare. Elizabeth asked, "Whose side is Jack on?"

Will shrugged his shoulders. "At the moment?" Elizabeth turned away to fight men behind them and Amanda turned towards Will.

"Please tell me that I'm not crazy and that Jack is a skeleton right now."

Will smiled and pointed towards the men Elizabeth was fighting. "Come on!" He ran away and Amanda looked one last time towards Jack. He looked too busy for her to grab his attention so she ran towards the men too.

"Amanda!" Daniel cried. He was standing next to a big pile of swords and she ran to him.

"What are all these doing here?" she asked, breathing heavily.

He picked one up and as it hit the light, Amanda could see that the metal was golden and was shining brightly in the dim room. Daniel looked up at her with a grin. "These are gold swords. That's why they're here."

"No way!" Amanda said. She bent down and carefully picked up one of the swords by the handle. She ran her fingers along the smooth blade and felt chills run up her spine. She looked at Daniel. "It's time we fight with these."

"Are you sure you can fight?"

"I'll be fine." She ran towards Will and Elizabeth who were switching the pole one from another to knock the skeleton men out. She stepped on the golden coins and riches as she approached a man from behind. _"I'm not sure I know how to do this,"_ she thought to herself.

All of a sudden, he flew around and Amanda screamed. He smiled at her and stepped closer and closer towards her. She started to back up as he came upon her with his sword. "Wha's a pretty little lady like you doing in pirate business?" he said in his oily voice. He was in the shadows, so he was no longer a skeleton, and all Amanda could think of was running her sword through his flesh.

"Amanda!" Daniel said from behind her.

She moved her head to the side and talked out the side of her mouth. "What?!"

"Stab him!" he whispered in her ear.

They were still backing up and the pirate was still smiling evilly at her. She felt her heart skip a beat. "I don't know if I can."

"Well then…DUCK!" Amanda's reflex told her to jump down to the ground as hard as she could. She hit the floor hard and felt her arms scrape against the cold stones. She cringed, but looked up as Daniel attacked the man.

He screamed a war-like cry as he ran his sword right through the stomach of the man. The pirate yelled and stepped back into the moonlight and he transformed. His bones were gaping through the holes in his shirt and Amanda stared at him in shock.

"Amanda, get up," Daniel said. He reached down and pulled Amanda by the arms. She stood up and hugged him.

"Thanks for doing that for me." They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"What can I say? That's what friends are for." He smiled again. He looked behind her, and his face suddenly fell. "Oh my gosh, Amanda! Look out!" He tried to push her away, but she flew around the opposite way.

It happened all too quickly. All she saw was the evil pirate's arm slashing into the air, and extreme pain took hold took over Amanda's body. She grabbed her stomach and fell to the ground. She heard Daniel scream and run towards the man, but she was too weak to look up. She could hear her heart pounding and it seemed her world was in slow motion. She lifted her hands to her face and saw that they were covered in blood. _"He slashed me across the stomach. Oh my God, I'm bleeding to death." _She put her hands back to her stomach, which was gushing blood. She pressed down on the wound to try to stop the bleeding, but it wasn't working. She gave out a cry of pain and started to black out.

"Amanda, don't fall asleep," she heard someone's voice say. She looked up at the face and only saw a blur of a person.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

"It's Daniel. You're going to be okay." He looked down at her stomach. "Oh my God, he cut you deep." He kneeled down and Amanda heard a rip of fabric. "This might hurt a bit." She felt her shirt be lifted up and cloth suddenly touched her open wound. She cried out, and Daniel grabbed her hand. "It's okay. I have to stop the bleeding with something. Can you sit up?"

"I…think…I don't know."

"Here, it will only be for a second." He grabbed her around the shoulders and gently lifted her up. She gasped in pain, and Daniel slowly rested her against him. "I'm gonna tie the cloth around your back. You'll feel a little bit of pressure."

The fabric reached across her stomach and she felt Daniel softly tying the knot. Amanda looked around, searching for the man that harmed her. "Where did that man go?"

"Elizabeth and Will are taking care of him." Daniel finished the knot right when there was a loud explosion in the corner of the cave. They both turned quickly towards the noise.

"What was that?" Amanda asked.

"I'll be right back. I have to go help." He gently laid her back down on the ground. He looked at her. "You'll be okay." He ran towards where Jack and Barbossa were fighting.

Amanda slowly sat up to see what was going on. Will was starting to run up the golden pile of coins towards the treasure chest and Elizabeth was running across the little bed of water away from Jack and Barbossa. Jack suddenly sliced his hand with his sword and tossed the coin he had towards Will. Barbossa was confused by the whole situation and took his gun out. _"Oh no…"_ He pointed it towards Elizabeth and she stopped dead in her tracks. Daniel was standing on the side, took shocked to move.

One shot rang through the cave. It was silent and no one moved. Amanda looked to see who had wasted the bullet. Elizabeth had not fallen, which meant she had not been harmed. Amanda looked over at Jack and saw that his gun was smoking and was pointed at Barbossa. _"He wasted his shot!" _

Barbossa stared at Jack in shock. "Ten years you carry that pistol and now you waste your shot." He grinned at him.

"He didn't waste it," Will said, standing over the treasure. Everyone turned towards him. The knife he held in his right hand had a slight trickle of blood on it and the other hand was clenched. He held it over the chest and let the last of the cursed coins fall into the chest.

Amanda felt her heart tremble. _"It's over."_

She watched Barbossa's face fall white and he turned back around to look at Jack. Daniel and Elizabeth smiled at each other, knowing that their evil enemy was about to die. Barbossa dropped his gun and sword and ripped his shirt open. The bullet had landed right in his heart, and blood started to seep out of his chest. He looked back up at Jack and slightly laughed. Jack slowly put his gun down and was looking at Barbossa with almost a look of apology. Barbossa's eyes started to glaze over and he opened his mouth one last time. "I feel…" His knees stared to buckle and his body shook. He whispered, "…cold." He fell down and by the time he hit the ground, he was dead. A green apple fell from his open hand and slid down the pile of coins. Captain Barbossa was finally defeated. The curse had ended.

Amanda smiled and her world started to spin. "Well done, Jack. Well done." Her eyes started to close and the room became black. She fell to the ground, completely unconscious.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She woke up in a hot sweat and could feel her wound still bleeding. She heard people whispering around her and the fall of their steps on the treasure coins in the cave. _"Why are we still here?" _Someone was carrying her across the room, but she didn't have the strength to open her eyes. Whoever was holding her was warm and gentle with her. The comfort of their arms helped her forget the pain going through her body.

"Come lay her in the boat," someone whispered.

Her savior stepped into the boat and started to gently lay her down on one of the benches. A sharp pain hit her stomach and she gasped. "No…no…that hurts!" she cried.

"It's okay." A hand rubbed against her face and she slowly opened her eyes.

Jack was standing in front of her, looking down at her with anxious eyes. He rubbed her cheek and she slowly started to smile. She whispered, "It's brilliant what you did."

He shook his head. "Don't talk about that now. We need to get you back to the ship."

The boat started to move and Amanda saw that Will was rowing away from the cave of riches. Elizabeth and Daniel were sitting behind Jack, eyeing Amanda nervously. She ignored them and looked back at Jack. "I mean it…you were brilliant."

He smiled. "Not as good as you."

Amanda felt her heart warm at the look he gave her. "Don't be silly. Look at me. I'm destroyed."

"No, you're not. Once we get you back the ship, we'll get a doctor to take care of you. I won't let you d…." He took a deep breath and Amanda could see that he was trying to look brave. He regained himself and looked back at her. "I won't let you look like this."

She smiled and started to drift off to sleep again. Jack ran his hand through her hair. Elizabeth spoke from behind him. "Just let her sleep, Jack. There's nothing you can do right now."

His hand left her face and she felt him turn away from her. "I can't look at her like this," he whispered.

"She'll be fine," Daniel said. "I know it, she'll be fine."

There was a moment of silence and the only thing heard were the waves hitting the boat and the loud quietness of the ocean. Will suddenly spoke up. "I'm surprised at you, Jack."

"Why's that, Turner?"

"You were true to your word. All this time. I thought that you betrayed me, but it turns out that this whole time, you were…"

"Helping you," Jack finished for him.

"Right." Will said. There was a slight hesitation in his voice. "Jack, once you get back to the ship…won't they…I mean…won't the soldiers…?"

"Yes," Elizabeth answered. "They'll arrest him."

Amanda felt her heart jump.

"That's not fair," Daniel said. "He helped us…he saved all of our lives. If the crew had just stayed behind, Jack would have been able to escape with them. Can't we just explain that to your father?"

"It doesn't matter. They won't show any pity." Jack started to rub Amanda's face again. "I'm sorry, Jack," Elizabeth said sincerely.

"They've done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that."

Once again, Amanda drifted off the sleep, and she let her exhaustion take complete control over her.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What happened here?"

"She got attacked by one of the pirates, father. She needs a doctor immediately."

"We only have two and they are both busy with the wounded from _our_ fight."

"Well, then make an exception," Jack said fiercely.

"How _dare _you speak, pirate. How _dare _you give me orders when you are the one on the verge of being on the hangman's noose."

"Father! Now is not the time. Please let Jack bring Margaret into the doctor's quarters where she can be tended to. She will die without any aid."

There was no talking as Governor thought of what to do. "He may bring her into the quarters, but right after that my men will be forced to arrest him. That's the best I can give you."

"But can't…" Elizabeth started.

"No!" Jack said. "It's fine…I accept all acts of guilt or whatever I need to say when I'm being arrested. Show me the way to the doctor."

"Right this way," Governor Swann said stiffly.

Amanda was being carried across the deck of the ship and she could hear the mutters and whispers of men as they passed by. She buried her head deeper into Jack's chest and she heard him sigh.

"Right inside here. Hopefully, one of them will be able to see you right away." Jack stared to walk inside, but Governor Swann stopped him. "I don't know what happened in that cave, but if you _did_ save Elizabeth's life…then I fully thank you."

Amanda smiled and the sound of the Governor's steps faded as he walked away. Jack stepped inside and Amanda no longer felt the breeze of the chilly night. She heard a fire in the corner of the room and could still feel the rocking of the ship. Jack walked across the room and laid her down on a stiff cot which was raised for a proper doctor's work. "I know it's not a comfy bed, but at least you're ready to be healed."

He gently lifted her shirt and looked at the wound. "They can fix that. Don't you worry, Margie." She could hear the fear in his voice as he said that. "That's what doctors are for. They fix people. One will be here soon and he will take great care of you. Better than I can even."

"No one can take better care of me than you can," she whispered, smiling up at Jack.

He smiled. "You shouldn't talk. It will make you weaker."

"I'm already weak enough."

He looked away. "When is that doctor going to be here? You think the king's men would be able to take care of themselves."

She weakly laughed. "You never cease to amuse me, Jack."

"And you never cease to amaze me." They smiled at each other. "I mean, you came to my rescue tonight…even when I didn't need rescuing."

"What can I say? I've learned from the best."

He grinned. "Well, there's no other like Captain Jack, aye?"

"Aye." Amanda suddenly realized something and her eyes widened. "Jack…you're crew! I just want you to know that we tried to stop them, but they left without any word."

"It's all right. I don't blame them. It was their time to split up from me. They're pirates and I can't expect them to be honest and trustworthy all the time."

"It's not fair. That ship belonged to you."

He shook his head. "In the end, I realize that I never needed the _Pearl._" He smiled at her and she knew exactly what he had meant. "Let's stop speaking of this. You really need your rest and I don't want to distract you anymore from your sleep."

"Promise you'll stay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Promise you'll stay with me when the doctor's here?"

He leaned down towards her. "I promise. You can count on me to be here." Her eyes closed and she started to drift off. "I promise you, Margaret." He gently kissed her on the forehead and she immediately felt safe.

A few minutes later, the door of the room opened and a doctor stepped in. "Is this the woman who was stabbed?"

"She was whipped by a sword across the stomach, but the wound is almost as bad as a stabbing," Jack said.

The doctor walked over and lifted Amanda's shirt. "You're right. This will need immediate treatment. I need you to stay here and do anything that I say, all right? If I need you to grab me equipment, please do so. If I need you to put bandages on her, please do so. If I need you to distract her from any pain, please do so. You got that?"

"Yeah…savvy." He reached forward and grabbed Amanda's hand.

"She may be in for a rough night and I need her to know that she will be okay."

"Don't worry, Doc, I know exactly what to do." He gazed down on Amanda as the doctor started his work.


	12. A Final Goodbye

_I'm trying to make this story extend a little farther. I think I'm going to write two more chapters, this one counting as one of the two. In this chapter, I'm adding a bit more behind-the-scenes parts! Enjoy!_

A Final Goodbye

Amanda slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to see the sun was shining through the windows of the ship. The room was empty and she felt her heart sink at the disappearance of Jack. She groaned and slightly leaned up to rest on her elbows. Her back was slightly stiff from the night on the uncomfortable cot. She was not as weak as before and her wound felt much cleaner. She reached down and lifted her shirt.

A new set of bandages were resting against her stomach and they had cleaned her up nicely. She looked down at her arms and saw that the doctor had cleaned the cuts there too from her fall in the cave. She smiled and looked around the room.

The fire was long out and the logs were black as coal. She heard the footsteps of men outside her room and saw the blurred shapes of soldiers standing at their posts.

The door suddenly opened and Daniel walked inside. His face lit up when he saw that she was sitting up. He closed the door and ran towards her. "You look great," he said, grabbing her hand.

"I _feel _great." They smiled at each other. Amanda asked quickly, "Where's Jack?"

Daniel stopped smiling and looked down at his feet. "Do you remember _anything_ that happened last night? I mean, do you remember what the governor said his men would do after Jack would bring you to the doctor?"

Amanda shook her head. Daniel looked back down at his feet and Amanda's heart started to race. "What's wrong, Daniel?"  
He looked back up at her. "They had to place him under arrest. He's in one of the jail cells below."

"What?!"

Daniel held onto her hand. "He told me to tell you to stay put, that you need your rest." Amanda ignored him and started to sit up all the way. "What are you doing?" Daniel asked nervously.

"I'm going to see him."

"Amanda, you can't. The doctor wants you to get at least a full day's rest."

"I don't care…I need to see him."

"Amanda, you're weak. You won't be able to move."

"You can help me down the stairs."

Daniel's voice got loud. "You almost died last night, Amanda!" It was silent and Amanda had stopped moving. Daniel was avoiding her glance and looking down at the floor. He started talking quietly. "Do you know how scared I was? Do you?" Amanda stared at him. "I was there when he hurt you; I was there when you fell down to the ground. You were bleeding everywhere…"

"Yes, but I'm fine now."

"That's beside the point! I can't let you go talking to Jack. He was the one that got you into all that trouble in the first place."

Amanda's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?" Daniel was still looking at the floor. "Are you trying to tell me that you think its Jack's fault for all this?"

He looked up at her. "If it weren't for Jack, there would have been no reason for you to go to that cave."

"That may be true, but that has nothing to do with my wound." Daniel rolled his eyes. "Jack took care of me last night; he held my hand throughout the whole night, even when I was asleep."

"I just…I'm nervous for you."

Amanda smiled. "Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "He's a pirate. They go through a dangerous adventure every day. I'm afraid that if you're so madly in love with him…you'll be in danger all the time."

She slightly laughed. "Daniel, I have all the protection I need with me," she said, grabbing his hand.

He smiled at her. "Well, I guess you _should_ go see him. The look he has in his eyes when he looks at you…it's…you can't describe it."

She smiled and watched him stand up and walk to the door. He turned around one last time to look at her. "I'll distract the guards on the stairs. Just promise me that you'll get more sleep after you see him."

Amanda nodded and he opened the door and stepped out onto the deck.

She slowly lifted herself off of the bed and let her feet touch the wood beneath her. She cringed a little bit, but ignored the pain as she walked to the door. As she peeked through the windows, she put her hair up into a messy bun to let the cold air hit her hot neck.

Daniel was talking with the soldiers and it looked like they were laughing at something he had said. Their backs were turned away from the stairs next to her room. She slowly opened the door to avoid any creaking, and quietly walked across the deck.

"But really, the king needs to give some raise. There were no pirate fights written in the job description, huh?" Daniel was saying loudly to the two men. They laughed and Amanda mouthed thanks to him as she walked down the stairs to the jail cells below.

The room was dark and her eyes slowly adjusted to the light change. It was wet and humid and Amanda started to walk around the flooded room to look for Jack. She walked towards the cells on the right and looked through every bar. She came to the last cell and saw Jack lying against the far wall, his hat over his eyes. He was slightly snoring and a smile spread across Amanda's face.

She grabbed hold of the bars and put her face in between two. "Jack...Jack!" she hissed through the cell.

Jack slightly jumped and his hat fell completely over his face. Amanda quietly giggled and he threw his hat off his face. Once he saw who was calling him, his eyes widened and he quickly stood up. "Margaret, what are you doing here?" he whispered, walking over to her.

"I needed to see you."

He looked down at her stomach. "You really should be getting some rest. That wound was horrible last night, love."

"I'm fine," Amanda said smiling.

He sighed, but smiled. Amanda continued to stare at him as he put his hands above hers on the bars. He moved his body as close to hers as he could and started to massage the top of her hands with his. She was close to his chest and he breathed in the scent of her hair. "I want so badly to hold you right now, Margie," Jack said quietly.

"Me too."

They continued to stand there in silence. He took her hair in his hands and ran it across his face. She reached through the bars and touched where his shirt was open. He groaned and said, "I'd rip these bars off one-by-one if I could."

Amanda laughed. "I wouldn't doubt it." He laughed too. "Jack…what are they going to do to you?"

He was silent for a moment. "They haven't told me yet."

"Will it be awful?"

"They won't give me a feast of biscuits and tea with the queen if that's what you mean."

"Don't joke, Jack. I'm so nervous; you have no idea how scared I am for you."

"Hey," he said gently. He put his hands through the bars and held her face. "Whatever they plan on doing, love, it can't be all that bad. Besides…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." She smiled and he slowly swiped his finger across her chin.

"I like it when you do that," Amanda said smiling.

"When I do what?"

"When you do what you just did!"

"What; this?" He did it again.

"Yes, it feels nice." He did it again and they laughed.

All of a sudden, there were thundering steps coming down the stairs. They immediately pulled away from each other. Jack pointed towards the opposite corner of the room. "Hurry! Hide over there, love!"

Amanda turned around and sprinted across the damp ground. There were a group of barrels sitting beside one another and she ducked down behind them as the men descended the stairs all the way.

Her heart was racing and she could barely hear the men at first. "Well…well…well…looks like Jack Sparrow is ready for some breakfast," boasted one of the men.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if you please."

Amanda smiled and shook her head.

"Whatever the name is, it does not matter. The same thing will happen to you in the end once we get back to Port Royal."

Her heart stopped and Jack cleared his throat. "And what exactly is my fate once we get back to the docks?"

"Would you _really_ like to know, Sparrow? Wouldn't you rather have it be a surprise?"

"I don't like surprises, gentlemen."

They laughed and the sound of the cell being opened was heard. "Here you go, Captain Jack. Have some breakfast. And don't try anything rash because I am armed, pirate."

The man stepped inside and Jack muttered, "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome." The cell was closed again and the men started to leave.

"Gentlemen!" Jack called out. The men stopped and turned around. "Aren't you dying to tell me what the sentence is? I know you'd like to let it spill out, wouldn't you?" Amanda could hear the persuasion in Jack's voice.

The men laughed and one of them moved closer to him. "You know what, Jack; maybe we're not the only ones _dying _to hear what the sentence is…if you know what I'm saying." Amanda went numb as the men laughed again and walked up the stairs.

Amanda slowly stood up and realized that her legs were shaking. She took a deep breath and walked down the hall towards Jack's cell again. He was, once again, leaning against the wall with his hat over his eyes. He was looking down at his feet when she stood in front of his cage. She put her arms through the bars again and wrapped her hands around them. She sighed and said quietly, "I don't even know what to say."

Jack slowly lifted his hand and took his hat off. "There's nothing to say. What's done is done."

"Oh, Jack…" She pulled on the door in desperation and it quickly creaked open. She gasped. "Oh my God…how did that just happen?" she asked, now standing in front of the open cell.

"I stole the key out of his pocket. They'll most likely realize in five minutes or so." He stood up and looked down at her as she got closer to him.

Amanda looked into his eyes and saw the fear in them. He looked anxious, like he couldn't stand still. He tried to walk away but Amanda grabbed his hand. "Don't…" He looked down at her. "Don't walk away, Jack."

"What else can I do, Margie?" His voice raised a little. "Those men back at Port Royal are going to hang me…and they don't even know what I've done to get here."

"I know, Jack. I know."

He took a breath and smiled. "I guess I knew this had to happen. I just didn't want to tell myself that."

Amanda's voice shook and tears started to come to her eyes. "Maybe it won't have to happen. Maybe if Elizabeth talks to some men…or maybe we could find a way to escape…"

Jack shook his head and interrupted. "It can't happen, love." He looked at her with gentle eyes. "There's no way out of it."

Tears were falling down her cheeks and she tried to look away, but Jack grabbed her face. She tried to resist. "No, Jack…I can't look at you right now. I feel out of control; I don't know what to do."

"Just stay here with me. Stay here until they come down again." He slid down the wall and pulled her down with him.

As they hit the ground, Jack gathered Amanda into his arms and let her cry. She sobbed against his arm and tried to catch her breath. He rubbed the top of her head and let his hand run through her hair. "Stop that crying, love. It doesn't have to matter this much."

Suddenly, the moment when Amanda had met Jack for the first time went through her head. _"I almost forgot that this is a movie! Jack was so different in the beginning. He never showed any compassion and now he's rubbing my head, trying to get me to stop crying."_

"What are you thinking of?" Jack asked.

"Do you remember the beginning of all this?" Amanda asked him back.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…before we left Port Royal. When I first asked you to take me with you."

Amanda felt his stomach jump with a laugh. "How could I forget, love? I got a very different impression of you when we first talked."

Amanda smiled. "I was desperate, all right? I needed to get out of Port Royal; I thought I was going to go crazy."

Jack laughed again. "I don't blame you. Port Royal tends to be a place no one wants to end up in," he finished, his voice getting quieter.

There was a moment of silence, Amanda's head resting in Jack's lap and the remaining tears falling down her cheeks. "What am I going to do once we get there?"

"Don't come, love. Get as faraway as possible. It'll make me feel better to know you're not there."

"I can't just let you go by yourself without a goodbye," Amanda said, her voice shaking once more.

Jack sighed. "This _is _our goodbye, Margie. Why do you think I stole the key from him? I've known from the beginning that I'd end up on the noose."

Amanda wiped her cheeks and saw that more tears were falling and she couldn't control them. She let out a sob and she sat up to look at him. "It's not fair…why do they have to kill you when there are plenty of other pirates out there that have done the same exact thing?"

He smiled weakly and wiped away her tears. "Sticks and stones, love. I stole something from them and now they're stealing something away from me."

"You didn't hurt Elizabeth though; this is your life!"

"I wasn't talking about my life, love." He grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

That made her cry more and he gently pulled her into his arms again. She sighed. "I don't know why I'm crying so much. I just find it so unfair. I'm usually not this emotional."

"I can tell," Jack finished sarcastically.

Amanda quietly laughed and she closed her eyes against Jack's knee. The two of them lay in the cell together, trying not to think of what the next day would bring. The only thing they thought of was each other as they both wandered off into sleep.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"How did she get in here?!" a loud voice screamed.

Amanda shot up and opened her eyes. Still getting adjusted to the light, she saw a dark shape of one of the soldier men coming towards the two of them. He reached down and grabbed her around the arm. She started to fidget. "No, please! Let me go!"

All the man did was thrust her up and start to take her out of the cell. "Thinking you can come into a soon-to-be dead man's cell whenever you wish is a mistake, missy." The other solider outside the cell laughed along with him.

Amanda looked back at Jack and saw that he was starting to get up. "You don't need to handle her like that, gentlemen."

"Well, it appears I do. First, you steal my key and second, the two of you lie around in here, acting like there's nothing wrong with that."

Jack put his hands up. "I didn't try to escape though, did I?" he said with a grin.

The man brought Amanda out of the cell and shut the door. He put his hands through the bars. "The key?" he said, looking at Jack.

"Jack!" Amanda cried, the man still holding tightly on to her.

Jack looked at her for a brief moment and smiled. He was looking at her with so much wanting and regret that Amanda knew that that was the last time he would touch her. He slowly walked over to the bars and stared at the navy officer. The man was taken by surprise at how intimidating Jack was and he stepped back a little bit. Jack smiled and reached into his pocket to pull out the key. Before he put it in his hand, he held up his finger. "I want you to promise me something, gentlemen."

"What's that?" the officer said impatiently.

"Promise that you won't punish her for this." Tears came to Amanda's eyes. "It's my fault she was down here in the first place."

The man flung his head around to look at Amanda and saw that she was crying. His eyes softened a bit and he turned back around. He sighed and nodded his head.

Jack smiled and placed the key in his hand. "Thank you, mate."

The man locked the door and gently took Amanda to walk her up the stairs. Amanda was looking back at Jack as they took off. "Jack…Jack!"

"What, love?"

She hesitated. "You mean the world to me!" They were now on the deck and the men were ushering Amanda back to the surgery room.

Jack watched her being taken up the stairs and heard the last thing she said. He went back to the place where he was sleeping before and sat down on the hard ground. As he drifted back off to sleep, he had the slightest bit of a tear at the corner of his eye.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The men left her in the room, telling her to not go back to where Jack was. "If we see you sneaking off to see him, you'll join him on the noose."

She stared blankly at the two of them, lying on the wooden bed. They took that as an agreement and started to walk out of the door. The one who locked Jack up hesitated and turned around towards her again. His voice was soft when he spoke. "I'm sorry, miss. I truly am."

Amanda nodded her head and turned over on her side to gaze at the fire. She heard the man close the door on his way out and she exhaled with relief. The fire was roaring in the fireplace and she watched the orange flames jump around in happiness. Her heart was doing the opposite.

Suddenly, her door flew open and Daniel flourished in. "How long were you down there? I heard the officers found you two together." He was looking at her nervously and trying not to talk too loud.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I would say an hour or so. Jack stole the key from them and I got in the cell."

"Oh," Daniel said awkwardly. He sat on the end of the bed looking down at her. "And you two were just…what...talking?"

Amanda heard his stammering and she looked up at him, frowning. "We were asleep, Daniel. Do you honestly think I'd do anything?"

He slightly laughed. "I know." He suddenly got serious as he stared down at her. "Did you find out what's gonna happen once we got back to Port Royal?"

"They're going to kill him. He's on the noose right when we get back."

"Oh." There was silence and Amanda did all she could to stop herself from crying. Daniel reached over and grabbed her hand. "Amanda, I'm sorry. I know how hard this must be for you."

"Yeah…" Amanda said weakly.

Daniel asked quietly, "Is he scared?"

She chuckled. "You know Jack. He's too macho to show that he's frightened."

"Well…is he?"

She closed her eyes. "Yeah, I think he is."

"Who wouldn't be?"

He started to stroke her hair and she felt the tears roll down her cheeks again. "It's not fair," Daniel said lamely.

"I know," Amanda whispered.

"If the crew had just stayed behind then Jack would have been able to go with them and he would be safe."

"Jack said he didn't mind what they did. He said he expected it from them."

"Still…even if they are pirates, no one's that heartless."

The door opened and Will walked in. Daniel stopped stroking Amanda's hair and stood up straight. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Will stepped closer, looking down at Amanda. "I just heard what happened." Amanda turned away. "I'm guessing you found out before me."

"Yes," Daniel whispered. Amanda heard him step closer to Will and they started talking in hushed voices. "I think she's just in shock right now. We might want to leave her alone."

"I understand. Elizabeth found out from her father and she's furious."

"Right. Well, let's let her get some sleep and we'll come get her when we arrive."

"Sure." Will walked out, but Daniel stayed for a second to put his hand on her shoulder.

"Everything will get better, Amanda. You never know; the movie might have a different plan for us than this." He quietly walked out of the room and shut the door.

Amanda ran her hand through her hair and let it fan out from under her. She felt the rocking of the boat and heard the cries of seagulls from outside. She slowly closed her eyes and fell into a very light sleep.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Amanda…Amanda…"

She opened her eyes and Daniel was standing above her, whispering gently to her. She sat up and looked around. The boat was no longer moving and the fire was out beside her. She looked at Daniel. "We're here."

Daniel slowly nodded his head, looking apologetic. She sighed and let her feet dangle off the side of the bed. He reached over and helped her up, trying to avoid any tight spots with her wound. "Have they taken Jack yet?" Amanda asked.

"I don't think so. We _just _got here."

She nodded and they walked slowly out of the room onto the deck. All the men were walking around with their weapons, some of them standing erectly at the front of the ship, most likely waiting for Jack to make his exit off.

"They think he's going to try to escape," Amanda said coldly.

Daniel looked at her nervously. "Maybe he will."

"No…he won't try."

They walked further along the deck, walking right up next to Elizabeth. She was wearing a completely new dress, which was brown and golden. She was wearing a nice cap on her head and perfect curls framed her face. No matter how wonderful she looked, Amanda could still see the bitterness on her face. As they approached, Elizabeth turned towards them with anger in her eyes.

"This isn't right! I can't believe they're going to do this to him. I tried and _tried_ to convince my father to let the right thing happen, but he just…"

"Elizabeth!" Daniel interrupted her. She looked at him and he motioned his head towards Amanda, who was now looking away with an expressionless face.

"Sorry," Elizabeth muttered, looking down at her feet.

All of a sudden, Governor Swann walked up the steps from the cells below. When he saw Amanda and the rest of them, he looked down in shame. He kept walking and a group of men followed behind him.

Jack was being held by about four men, each holding either onto his shoulder or arms. He was in handcuffs and was slightly dragging his feet along as they walked along the deck. Amanda's heart was beating fast as he got closer and they suddenly made eye contact.

His eyes widened when he first saw her, but then relaxed. She could see the sadness in them and he was staring at her with so much emotions. He had the tiniest bit of a smile at the corner of his lips and Amanda immediately smiled back. He was just looking at her and no one else. Right before he stepped off the ship onto the dock, he mouthed two words: Thank you.

The men were now leading him into town and she could only see the back of his head. People on the streets were crowding around in interest to see the criminal and Amanda looked away from the scene.

Daniel put his arm around her and they walked off the ship onto the docks with Will and Elizabeth. They were all staring at her nervously and she looked down at her feet all the while.

"Now what?" Will asked.

Elizabeth said, "I have to go to the gallows with my father. No matter how much I resist, I still have to go."

"I'll go too."

Daniel looked down at Amanda. "What do you want to do, Margaret?" he said in his fake British accent.

She couldn't avoid it. Jack had asked her not to go, but she needed to see him alive as he would ever be. She held her head up and said in a strong voice, "I'm going too."

"What?" Daniel asked in shock.

"You don't have to come with me, but you can't stop me from going." And then she walked. The time she got off the docks and into the town, they were all following right behind her.


	13. To Change a Life

**To Change a Life**

Daniel was pacing next to Amanda and asked her quietly, "Are you sure you want to do this, Amanda? It's not gonna be good once we get there."

"I'm sure," she said, keeping a stern face.

Elizabeth and Will were walking together, but keeping an eye on Amanda. They were looking at her with a look of awe, and yet, a look of pride. She was too distracted to notice and made way for the gallows.

A crowd was already forming and they had a hard way of parting through it. Amanda could see the noose in the distance and felt her heart beat quickly against her chest. Elizabeth was helping her move forward. "This is no use!" she cried above all the heads. "I have to leave you all here and meet my father!"

She turned to leave, and Will suddenly grabbed her arm to pull her back. She swung her head around and gave him a questioning look, almost hoping that he would say something. He stared at her with an open mouth, looking like he was about to say something, but then he let go of her arm. "You _should_ go meet him."

Elizabeth smiled, but Amanda could see the flicker of disappointment on her face as she walked back out onto the street. Will turned back around, the feather in his hat floating gently in the wind.

Amanda turned back and continued to push through the crowd towards the front. Daniel and Will were following closely behind, looking apprehensive as to where they were going.

Bodies split apart as she determinedly cut through, not apologizing to anyone for her rudeness. She heard Will and Daniel muttering their explanations, but she was too determined to say a word to anyone.

Soon, the crowd was getting thinner and they were right in front of the platform. It towered over her, immersing her in dark shadows. She felt chills rise up her arms and looked at Daniel with fear in his eyes.

He nodded at her and put his hand on her shoulder. He looked ahead at the platform too and his eyes suddenly widened.

Amanda swung her head around and saw a group of men leading Jack out to the noose. His head was down and ropes were binding his hands together. The executor was walking beside him, a mask covering his face. Jack inched farther away from him as they stepped onto the platform. A guard guided Jack to his place in front of the noose and stood behind him, his gun at the ready.

Jack slowly lifted his head to look up at the noose. He stared at it for about thirty seconds and then looked out at the crowd. He was scanning through dismally, and then suddenly, he made eye contact with Amanda.

His eyes widened and he looked down at her in shock. She stared back at him, tears in her eyes. Jack sighed and looked down at his feet. He looked back up at her, his head shaking, almost like he was saying, _"You shouldn't be here, love."_

She looked back at him with a look that said, _"I'm not leaving."_

A smile slowly formed on his face and Amanda was surprised to see that tears were starting to form in his eyes.

"Amanda," Daniel said from behind.

She took her eyes off Jack and looked at Daniel. He pointed towards the back of the crowd, where Governor Swann, Commodore Norrington, and Elizabeth were all sitting together on a high platform. Two men with drums were standing in front of them, holding the sticks menacingly over the face of their drums.

"They're going to play during the reading of his crimes," Will explained to her as she stared at the drummers.

Amanda turned back around. "That will take quite a while," she said to herself quietly.

A man with a scroll walked out onto the platform and stood next to the executor. He looked over at the drummers and gave a curt nod. A loud, slow march started to play. The man opened the scroll and began to read to the crowd.

"Jack Sparrow, be known that you…." Amanda looked at Jack and saw that he was mouthing, "_Captain. _Captain Jack Sparrow." She weakly smiled and continued to listen to the scroll reader. "For your willful commission of crimes against the crown."

Will stepped up next to Amanda and stared at Jack. "This isn't right," he said quietly.

"I know," Amanda whispered back.

"Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature."

Will turned and looked back at Elizabeth. She smiled at him and he turned back around. "We can't let this happen," he said, his voice louder.

"Impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy…impersonating a cleric of the church of England."

Jack chuckled, "Ah, yeah," and began to laugh to himself. The executor gave him a death stare and he stopped laughing.

"We _have_ to save him," Will said loud enough that people began to stare.

Daniel turned towards him. "What do you expect us to do? Jack is going to be hanged in less that a minute."

Amanda felt her throat start to close in. Will shook his head and looked back at Elizabeth again. He looked among the crowd and suddenly gasped.

"What?" Amanda asked.

"I'll be right back," he said before parting through the crowd.

Daniel shook his head and put his hand back on Amanda's shoulder. "You sure you want to stay?"

Her voice shook. "Can we leave before they do it?"

"Sure," he said sympathetically.

The reader started to finish up and said, "May God have mercy on your soul." He left the platform and walked down the stairs into the crowd below.

"It's going to happen," Daniel told Amanda.

Her heart was racing and her breathing increased. She looked up at Jack and saw that he was staring at her with the smallest bit of a smile on his lips. Daniel was starting to pull her away, but she was still looking at Jack. The executor was starting to walk over to Jack, but he was still smiling at her. She was far away from the platform now and the crowd was getting thinner. Before Daniel could take her any farther, Jack mouthed the words, _"I love you," _and the executor put the rope around his neck.

Amanda's legs collapsed and Daniel gasped. "Come on, Amanda. Before it happens."

"No!" she screamed. She began to thrash and she was sobbing hysterically. "It's not fair! No!"

People started to stare at her. She ignored them and continued to yell. Daniel still held onto her. "Get a hold of yourself, Amanda!"

The drummers were now playing the finale, the sticks hitting as hard as they could against the drums. They would soon stop playing and that would mean Jack would be dead.

"I don't want him to die!"

All the women stared at her like she was mad as Daniel practically carried her away. "It has to happen, Amanda. Calm down."

All of a sudden, there were screams from the crowd that were not Amanda. People were grunting and crying out, "Watch it!"

"What's going on?" Daniel said, stopping to look behind them.

Amanda froze and dared not look back. She rested on Daniel's arms and listened to the noises around her.

The drums were still pounding and the crowd was still cursing and yelling. "What is Will doing?" Daniel asked.

Standing it no longer, Amanda turned around to see what was happening.

Will was thirty feet away, pushing his way to the front of the crowd. People were frowning at him and telling him to stop. Suddenly, Governor yelled, "Elizabeth!"

Amanda looked over where they were and saw that Elizabeth had fallen down and plenty of marines had surrounded her.

The crowd suddenly screamed, for Will had taken out his sword.

The executor placed his hand on the lever that would take the wood out from under Jack's feet.

Amanda gasped.

"Move!" Will cried, now at the front of the crowd.

The drums stopped. Elizabeth flew up where she had just fainted.

The executor pulled the lever.

Time became slow.

Jack began to fall and Amanda screamed out. Just as the noose reached the point of death, Will flung his sword at Jack.

Jack suddenly stopped…his feet landing on Will's sword.

"Oh my God!" Daniel cried out.

Amanda let out a strangled cry that was a mix between a gasp and a sob.

Jack was gasping and was still fully alive, slipping and struggling against the rope around his neck.

"He saved him!" Amanda cried out, looking at Daniel.

He was still staring in shock at where Jack was struggling.

Will suddenly flew up the stairs of the platform and started to fight the executor. "Come on! Let's go help!" Daniel said. He grabbed her hand and the two of them moved back through the shocked crowd.

The marines were now starting to respond and made way towards Will and Jack. Commodore, Governor, and Elizabeth were all gone from the platform. Amanda grabbed Daniel's arm. "Elizabeth was faking!"

"I know. She pretended to faint so all the marines would be too distracted to get Will."

Amanda let out a laugh and they still pushed through the crowd. Commodore Norrington suddenly flew past them, running towards the platform. "Uh oh," Amanda groaned.

They looked up at the noose and saw that Jack was no longer hanging. He was now slicing his rope binds on Will's sword.

"Amanda, watch out!" Daniel suddenly cried.

She looked in front of her and saw that the executor was flying into the crowd, heading straight for them. "Oh my God!" Amanda cried.

They both ducked down and the large man went flying over their heads to land right on top of Commodore. The two went crashing to the ground, both grunting moaning in pain.

"They're going that way!" Daniel cried, pointing over the heads of the crowd.

Amanda looked behind them and saw that Jack and Will were running together towards the cliff wall where the ocean was sitting underneath. Her heart stopped. "He's going to escape," Amanda said quietly.

Daniel bent down towards her. "What did you say?"

"He's going to leave without saying goodbye! Come on!" Now she was in the lead and was pushing again to where Jack and Will were running.

They were fighting all of the marines with just their fists and showing a lot of impressive moves. No matter how impressive they were, they were soon surrounded, with swords staring them in the faces.

Amanda and Daniel were now out of the crowd and ran over to where Jack and Will were surrounded. She tried to get in between them, but they stood firm. "Come on, let me in!" she yelled, tugging on one of the marine's shoulder.

Suddenly, Commodore pushed through the men and walked into the circle. He had his own sword pointed at Will, his face red with anger. "I thought we might endure some ill-conceived escape attempt," he said looking at Jack. He then looked at Will. "But not from you.

Governor Swann was now in the circle and looked just as angry. "On our return from Port Royal, I granted you clemency…and this is how you thank me?" He looked at Jack with disgust. "By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!"

Will dropped his sword. "And a good man." Amanda felt pride well inside her for Will's words. Elizabeth slowly walked forward into the circle and Will continued to talk. "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it." He got quiet. "At least my conscience will be clear."

Commodore moved forward threateningly. "You forget your place, Turner."

Will looked him in the eye, without any fear etched on his face. He whispered, "Its right here…between you and Jack."

Elizabeth stepped forward and stood beside Will. Amanda gasped and Will looked down at her in shock. She looked at him briefly and then said to Norrington, "As is mine."

Governor exclaimed, "Elizabeth!" She stood, rooted in her spot. Governor Swann sighed and looked at the marines. "Lower your weapons." They hesitated. "For goodness sake, put them down!" They slowly raised their bayonets out of the circle.

Commodore was staring at Elizabeth, his eyes now gentle and somber. His voice shook when he asked, "So, this is where your heart truly lies, then?"

Elizabeth nodded. "It is."

Commodore sighed and let his sword hang limp at his side. Amanda suddenly felt pity for him as he slowly turned to walk away.

Jack suddenly broke the silence. "Well!" He walked over to Governor Swann. "I'm actually feeling rather good about this. I think we've all arrived at a very, special place, eh?" He leaned into Governor's face and he cringed. Jack said, "Spiritually…ecumenically…grammatically." He turned and walked to Commodore, getting very close to his face. "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate." Commodore stared at him, at a loss for words. Jack pointed in his face like a child. "Know that."

"Amanda, I think he's planning to escape," Daniel whispered in her ear as Jack walked over to Will and Elizabeth,

Amanda said nothing, but realized that she was nervously tapping her foot. _"He can't leave without saying goodbye to me."_

As Will and Elizabeth were staring at each other, Jack looked at Elizabeth with soft eyes. "Elizabeth!" She turned towards him. "It would never have worked between us, darling." Her mouth dropped. "I'm sorry," Jack finished, dropping his head dramatically. Amanda slightly laughed.

Jack started to walk towards the edge of the cliff and Amanda began to move forward. Before he could go any farther, he turned around and looked at Will. "Will." He turned around and they stared at each other for a minute, sharing a moment of understanding. Jack was obviously searching for words and finally got out, "Nice hat."

He ran forward, as did all the marines. Amanda finally chased after him. "Jack!" she cried out.

Everyone stopped and stared at her, but she kept her eyes on Jack's back. He slowly turned around and looked down at her. He was no longer smiling, and yet, he looked happiest to see her there. He walked down the short stairs and walked over to her. They stood facing each other, Amanda trying to look strong. "You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye, were you?"

Jack gently smiled and took her hands in his. She got chills up her arms and realized that everyone was staring at the two of them in shock. Jack ignored them all and got closer to Amanda, so that she was the only one that could hear him. He leant down and started to whisper against her head. "You don't want to be with a man like me, Margaret. I go around, stealing and killing. I also steal from ancient Aztec gold." Amanda laughed at this, but at the same time, felt tears come to her eyes.

He lifted her chin so that she was forced to stare into his eyes. He still whispered to her. "I will never forget you…don't think that I won't. Even when you're married and have twenty little tots running around the house, I'll still remember the time we spent together."

"As will I," Amanda said quietly. A tear rolled down her cheek and Jack wiped it away.

"I know it's hard to believe, love, but I…I truly am in love with you." He laughed to himself. "Who would have known?"

"I love you, too."

The marines started to become antsy, like they were waiting for the two of them to separate. Jack must have noticed became he suddenly looked over his shoulder at them. He turned back to Amanda. "The _Pearl's _waiting."

Amanda giggled. "Go get them." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

The kiss lasted for a couple seconds and Amanda could hear the sounds of surprise from the people around them. Jack kissed her as softly as he could and Amanda put her hand on his arm. They parted and Amanda now had plenty of tears down her cheeks. Jack smiled and swiped his finger against her chin. He then let go of her and ran back up the stairs.

"Friends!" he cried out. He jumped up onto the edge of the wall and held his finger up. The marines stared at him. "This is a day that you will always remember as the day that…" He suddenly tripped over the edge and fell over the side of the cliff.

The men ran forward, as did Daniel and Amanda. Jack was falling through the air, and with a splash, landed into the ocean.

Gillette stared down at him in amusement. "Idiot. He has nowhere to go but back to the noose."

Suddenly a voice from far out into the water cried, "Sail ho!" Everyone looked up.

The _Black Pearl_ was sailing towards Jack, the black sails framed against the sapphire sky. Jack began to swim towards it and Amanda allowed herself to smile.

Gillette looked at Norrington. "What's your plan of action?" Norrington looked nervously out at Jack. "Sir?" Gillette pursued.

Governor Swann was smiling at Norrington's loss of words. He took a deep breath and said, "Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy. Piracy itself can be the right course?" he asked, glancing at Commodore.

Norrington smiled and nodded his head. He suddenly frowned and said, "Mr. Turner!" and walked over to where Elizabeth and Will were standing.

Amanda was still staring out at where Jack was. He was almost at the ship. Daniel walked up behind her. "That was an intense goodbye," Daniel said.

"What did you expect? It was the last time I was going to see him."

"Was it?" Daniel asked, amusement in his voice.

Amanda turned around and gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean by that?"

Daniel smiled. "We both know that you want to be with him. I know you perfectly, Amanda, and you want to go out on that ship with him." Amanda looked back out at Jack. "If you don't go, you'll regret it."

"But what if it's the end of the movie?" Daniel was silent. "You haven't forgotten it was a movie, have you?"

Daniel laughed. "I'm not going to lie…I almost did." They were both silent. "Amanda," Daniel said. She turned around again. He motioned his head towards the _Pearl._ "What are you still doing here? Go! If this was the end…I think we'd know."

Amanda slowly smiled and jumped to her feet. Commodore had left and Will and Elizabeth were now kissing. Feeling awkward, Amanda ran past them and stood on the ledge. She looked back at Daniel, but he was standing in his spot. "What are you doing? You're coming with me!"

"What?" Daniel asked in surprise.

"What did you expect? That I was going to leave you here alone in Port Royal? Fat chance! Come on!"

Daniel grinned and ran over to where she was. Elizabeth and Will were now parted and were staring at them in awe. "What do you think you two are doing?" Elizabeth asked, walking towards them.

"Going with Jack," Amanda answered.

She smiled. "I should have known." She briefly looked down at her feet and then back up at them with a serious face. "Thank you, both. I couldn't have done half of what I did without you two."

They smiled at her. "We'll meet again," Daniel said. She smiled.

Will spoke up. "You two really are amazing." He looked right at Amanda. "I underestimated you."

She smiled. "Thank you." They all gave each other one last look and then Daniel and Amanda turned towards the water.

The waves were far below and Amanda felt her heart give a jolt. "The rocks don't look so good down there," she said, her voice shaking.

Daniel grabbed her hand. "We'll just jump over them. Don't worry, we'll be fine."

She beamed at him. "I'm glad you're here with me, Daniel." She tightened the grip on his hand as they bent their legs.

Daniel said, "When I say three, we jump. One…two……….three!"

They both sprang up into the air at the same time and flew down through the air. The wind ran through Amanda's hair and her stomach tickled as they fell. The water was getting closer and she closed her eyes and pointed her toes to make the landing less painful.

The water was freezing as they landed and they shot through at a high speed. Still holding onto each other, they swam up to the surface and took a deep breath. "That was amazing!" Daniel cried.

Amanda laughed and she looked up at the ledge. Will and Elizabeth were looking down at them, smiles on their faces. She gave a wave and they waved back. Amanda looked back out at the ship. "Come on, before they set off."

And the two of them swam through the water towards the _Black Pearl._

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

They were right next to the ship and Gibbs was staring at them in shock. "What are you two doing here?"

Amanda called up breathlessly, "Just toss down a rope, please!"

"Right!" Gibbs said, walking away.

Daniel and Amanda were breathing heavily from the long swim and were waiting in the shadows of the _Pearl_ to climb aboard. Gibbs finally came back and threw a long line out. "Grab on…quickly!"

The two of them grabbed on and immediately started to rise out of the water. Apparently the whole crew was pulling them out for Amanda saw each and every person that was on the dock letting them on board.

They flew over the railing and landed hard on the decks of the ship.

Amanda looked up and saw Jack standing right in front of her, shaking his head, but with a grin on his face. "What are you two doing here then?" He was still wet from his swim and the charcoal under his eyes was running.

They both stood up, Amanda standing right in front of Jack. "We've come to join the crew."

He smiled. "And what reasons do ye have to join piracy, missy?"

"Well, I've taken a liking to stealing and killing, Captain."

He laughed. "Well, that's perfect…cause that's exactly what we pirates do, love. Get used to it, because you're going to be doing a lot of pillaging with us."

They both laughed and Jack moved towards her. "Are you sure you want to do this, love? It's hard being with a pirate and all."

She nodded. "I think I can handle it. I have been taught by the best."

Jack smiled and Gibbs spoke up. "Where to, Jack?"

Still looking at Amanda he called out, "Run free from here, men! Norrington's men will follow us without a doubt."

The crew made way, running along the ship to do their jobs. Daniel even ran over to where Gibbs was raising the highest sails. Jack walked over to the side of the ship, which was facing the never-ending ocean. "Come here, Margie."

She walked over to him and took his hand as they looked out at they crystal blue water. "It's amazing," she said quietly.

"I never get sick of it, love. And I hope you'll feel the same."

"I will." She smiled at him and he grinned.

"This is the end of our first adventure, Margie. The first of many."

She squeezed his hand. "I can't wait."

He stared at her, and then out at the high sun. "Now…bring me that horizon," he said quietly.

She rested her head on his shoulder, but he suddenly turned towards her. He gently took her face in his hands and put his lips on hers.

The two of them shared the most passionate kiss yet. Amanda put her arms around his neck and he let his hands wander all across her back. His kiss was strong, yet gentle and Amanda let him continue to kiss her as long as he wanted. The boat was flying through the water and they continued to hold each other. They did not part until they were out of Port Royal, where they continued to embrace and watch themselves get closer to the horizon.

_"The first of many,"_ Jack had said.

Amanda smiled and rested her head against Jack's chest. _"I hope they will be as good as this one."_

And even as the sun began to set and the stars started to appear in the sky, the two were still embracing, finally free and where they were supposed to be.

The End.

_That's it! I hope you guys liked it! Endings of stories are so hard to write. I really hope that impressed you all. I'm still going to write stories for Dead Man's Chest and At World's End, so please continue to read! They will be a lot longer than this one, because this one was just my first. I hope that I still have you guys as reviewers on those stories. Dead Man's Chest will come soon! Thank you for EVERYTHING!_


End file.
